The Great War
by Firebolt Lord of Fire
Summary: Changelings invade southern Equestria and Prince Firestorm's attempt to stop them fails; soon the frontlines come to a stillstand and lead the nation into a terrible trench warfare. Firebolt tries to help, but worsenes the whole situation which has fatal consequenses for him... Please review
1. Rumors of War

**The Great War**

**By Firebolt**

**Chapter 1: Rumors of War**

It was at night-time when Night Hawk rushed into Firebolt's room awaking him rudely. "Some changelings in the south are preparing for a war." He reported out of breath. "You should tell the Princess that they'll probably attack Seaddle."

"Do you know which changelings?" Firebolt said dozily.

"Scarabus'."

"Scarabus'?" he asked doubtfully. "But that's the biggest tribe in the southern countries. They would overrun the city. - Is it really confirmed?"

"I have seen it with my own eyes." The Pegasus answered.

"I'll pass on your report immediately." He said and Night Hawk left the room. Firebolt jumped out of the bed and went to the fireplace. He took a few logs and piled them up. "Sparky!" The stallion called as he had finished. "Can you set fire to these pieces of wood?"

The demon crackled joyously and ran to his owner. Firebolt pointed with his hoof at the logs and the pet went to them. As the demon touched the wood it caught fire instantly. "Hey, don't cry." The alicorn said in a soothing voice as he saw that the little demon was about to weep. "You can eat them when I'm finished." Sparky crackled and jumped happy.

Firebolt turned back to the fire and as his horn began to glow, the flames started to gutter and curved towards him.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Celestia was already asleep and only a few of the torches in her room were still burning when suddenly their flames began to lighten up. After a few minutes they went adrift and gathered in the middle of the room.

"Celestia, - " a voice rang out of the fire and the princess woke up. "I received reports about some changelings in the south which are planning to attack Seaddle."

"Who, or better what, are you?" Celestia asked startled.

"It's me, Firebolt." The stallion answered and the flames formed slowly the shape of his body. "I'd suggest to send some troops to the city; in case of an attack Seaddle won't be overrun."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be here, if I'm not sure." He said in an excusing voice.

"Wait a moment, I go for my Firestorm." The princess said and left.

Two minutes later he entered hectically the room. "Did I hear right?" he asked worriedly. "Changelings plan to attack Seaddle?"

"Sad but true."

"Blitz and Dashy are there!" The stallion shouted even more concerned. "Is it really confirmed?"

"It is. – My ablest scouts have been there. They'll probably attack within the next few weeks." The golden alicorn reported.

"But – "Firestorm began but Firebolt cut him off. "We have to reinforce the troops in Seaddle, - now!"

"I'll send two battalions – " The stallion interrupted him again. "Two battalions are not nearly enough. Scarabus' tribe is the biggest tribe in the south. Your battalions will be their breakfast."

"How many should I send, according to your opinion?"

"Send five battalions and me." Firebolt said.

"No!" The prince called determinedly. "You will stay in Equestria until I really need you. – I will go."

"I fought against her once already! I know how her troops are fighting! – Send me!" The image shouted furiously.

"My mind is already made up!" Firestorm shot back. "You wait until I call for you!"

"Copy that." Firebolt answered pissed and the flames perished.


	2. Permission Denied

**Chapter 2: Permission Denied**

One week later, while Firebolt was playing with Sparky, he saw a grey Pegasus approaching the base. The flight path of the pony wasn't straight and sometimes it crashed into the clouds. He watched amused the Pegasus and after a few minutes he flew up to it. "Hey Derpy!" he called friendly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I have a letter for you." she answered crosseyed and searched her saddlebag for it. "Where have I put you." She mumbled to herself. After a while she finally found the letter and delivered it to the stallion. "Thanks." He said and the mare flew away.

After Firebolt landed he picked up a stick and threw it for Sparky. While the demon was distracted he opened the letter and read it:

_Your scouts were right, they've prepared for war. Our counterattacks forced them to retreat; we should be able to win this war within a few weeks. Your intervention will not be necessary but when I need you, I let you know. _

_Regards Firestorm_

"What does he mean, 'my intervention will not be necessary'? I could finish this war in a few days." He said to himself and stepped out of the base. Slowly he trotted towards Luna's old castle, his favorite place in the whole forest. Every time when he had to think about something he went there. He loved the silence of this ancient ruin.

The sun was setting as Firebolt reached the ruin, which was already covered in the red light of the sundown. Deep in thought he trotted towards Luna's old throne room. The stallion looked around, but something was strange. It seemed that there was somepony upon the throne a few minutes ago. Slowly he stepped towards the stone construction and suddenly he heard a silent cracking beneath his hoof. It sounded like glass. As the alicorn looked down, he saw the cause of the noise; he had stepped upon a framed photo of the Wonderbolts. "Strange." He mumbled while he picked it up with his magic. "You do not belong here."

Firebolt created a fireball at the top of his horn and raised it until the light illuminated the whole hall. While the little sun rose he spotted a motion behind one of the pillars. "Is anypony there?" The stallion asked stepping towards it. "Anypony?"

The pony didn't get any response, even after he asked a second time. He was only two steps away from the huge stone pillar. He spread out his wings and lifted his body into the air. The alicorn flew around the column but there was no pony to see. "I'm sure that I've seen something." He said to himself as he returned to the throne. Firebolt sat down on it and after a few moments he felt something running down his back. He turned around and looked right into a little filly's face. It was a white pegasus filly with a blonde mane and big grayish purple eyes. "I've seen you before." The stallion exclaimed. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

The filly looked frightened into the stallion's eyes; her own face was illuminated by his mane and the light was reflected in her wet eyes. "Hey, there's nothing to fear." He said in a soothing voice.

The filly squeaked frightened and retreated as the stallion moved a bit.

"I'm your friend – you don't have to fear me." He tried to sooth her but she already disappeared behind a pillar. He followed the little filly slowly but as the stallion entered the room where her hoof prints directed him, he felt a strike in his neck. His sight blurred and he fell to the floor, with his head landing right onto a stone. Firebolt saw a white shadow scurrying through his constrained field of vision before he slowly passed out.

As the warm sunlight touched his skin he woke up. His head was aching, when he touched his forehead he felt something wet. He looked at his hoof and saw that it was covered in blood. "Damn!" he groaned and sluggishly lifted his body up. The stallion stepped back into the throne room and looked around but there was no sign of the little filly. "Is there anypony?"

Firebolt stumbled slowly to the exit after nopony had answered. While he made his way out of the castle, he fell to the ground several times. As he finally reached the outside, the stallion spread out his wings and jumped into the air. Sluggishly he flew towards the base but only 100 meters short of it, his left wing refused to respond and he crashed into the trees. On his way through the treetops several twigs flogged right into his face. Finally he crashed with a sore and aching head onto the ground and passed out.

Shadow Hunter was about to take her every morning walk as she saw Firebolt returning. But something was strange, he didn't fly a straight line and he dragged a cloud of black smoke behind. Suddenly she lost sight of him and after a few moments he didn't appeared again. The mare spread out her wings and flew up but there was nopony in sight. She landed again and rushed towards the probable impact place. As she arrived she found the stallion, covered in tree sap. "Bolt?" she asked stepping to him. "Are you all right?"

She didn't receive an answer but as she leaned over him to wake him up, Firebolt began to groan. "Uhhh…"

"Are you all right?" Shadow asked again.

"I-I hope so." He groaned holding his head.

"I'll bring you to the medical station. You don't look so well." She said in a caring voice as she gave him a leg-up. The two ponies slowly returned to the base. "By the way, what happened to you?" she asked. "Did you drink too much, last night?"

"No, no." he negated. "I went to Luna's old castle and suddenly I felt a strike on my neck. That's all I remember."

"What did you do there?"

"I went there to think about something." He answered and quit the conversation until they reached the medical station.

"See you later." Shadow said as she committed him to the care of the nurses.

A few moments after they lifted the stallion into a bed, a messenger-pony came in and gave him a letter. He looked in trance at the envelope for a while and asked finally: "Who is it from?" As he didn't get an answer, he looked up but the pony had already left the room.

Slowly he pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope. It was folded and had the seal of Nordheim upon it. The stallion was surprised and began to read.

_Dear Bolt,_

_I have received a letter from Firestorm. He asked me if I would send some troops to Seaddle to support him in the war._

_I don't know anything about a war. Who is he fighting again?_

_You know him better than me, should I send some troops?_

_I hope for a fast reply._

_Regards Thunderwing_

He called for a nurse and while he waited he thought about what he was going to answer his brother. As the called pony entered the room, he sent her to find Night Hawk.

After a few minutes the dark blue pegasus entered the room. "You called for me?"

"Is there new information about the war?"

"The front lines are stuck and the two armies have entrenched themselves. Firestorm needs every force he can possibly get."

"He needs every help he can get, you say, but he doesn't ask me? – Who does he think he is?" Firebolt said, failing to hide his anger. "Quick get me paper and a quill."

Night Hawk left the room and a few moments later he returned with the ordered things. Firebolt took them with his magic and began to write:

_Dear Firestorm,_

_I have heard about your problems at the front. I offer to help. I can join up with you within a week. I hope you won't reject my help, again._

_Regards Firebolt_

He put the letter into an envelope and gave it the pegasus. "Could you bring this to Firestorm?"

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks." Firebolt said finally and Night Hawk left. The stallion looked around and saw a small candle upon the table next to his bed. He took it with his magic and held the wick into his mane, which ignited it. Shortly after he put the candle back upon the table, his horn began to glow and the flame began to gutter.

"Thunderwing?" he said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can." Thunderwing's voice rang out of the candle flame. "Have you received my letter?"

"That's the cause, why I wanted to talk to you." The stallion said. "You know that I trust him. You can send your troops but have them stop near the Everfree forest. – I'll join up with them."

"Are you sure that you want to risk your life for them? Equestria isn't your native country." The voice out of the candle answered incredulously.

"I'm sure. – If we don't stop them on the other side of the ocean, they'll overrun Equestria. And soon afterwards they reach Nordheim."

"All right! I'll send my troops. Tomorrow morning they should be at the place agreed on."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. – Don't worry about me, I promise you to come back."

Firebolt couldn't finish the conversation because the candle had burned off. Groaning he tried to stand up, but as he shifted his weight upon his hoof on the ground, the stallion lost balance and fell.

The thud was even in the corridor hearable. The two nurses heard the noise and rushed into the room. "You should stay in bed until you feel better." One of them exhorted him while they lifted the alicorn back into the bed.

"But – " he tried to say.

"No buts." She answered interrupting him. "If you won't listen to us, we have to fix you to the bed."

"But I feel better." He said.

"I can see that." She answered with dry sarcasm. "You should stay here at least until this evening."

"But – "

"You stay in bed until this evening." She said angrily and filled a syringe with a sedative. The other nurse held him down while she stepped to his bed and gave him the shot. "I told you so!" He heard her saying while his sight blurred and he fell asleep.

In the evening Shadow Hunter went into the room, stepped to the bed and bend over Firebolt and whispered in his ear. "Wake up sleepyhead."

Slowly he opened his eyes, winked and asked dozily. "Hey – How late is it?"

"It's evening." Shadow answered while she helped him out of the bed. This time he managed to hold the balance. The two went towards their own room but in front of the elevator Firebolt began to speak. "Go; I'll come later. I have something to do in the armory."

"Can't it wait?" she answered yearning.

"It will take only a few minutes – then I will be all yours." Firebolt said smiling and pushed the buttons for the second and third level. "I promise."

"Fine." She mumbled as the door opened. "See you later." The mare stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed again.

The stallion galloped through the corridor until he reached the armory. "Von Hoof?" he called entering the room and a brown unicorn with a black mane appeared in the door to the laboratory. "There you are, Werner. - I need an upgrade of my armor."

"Let me guess. You want the rocket launcher, I'm working on." Werner von Hoof answered. "Then I have to disappoint you."

"Don't worry. You can finish it without ruffle or excitement." Firebolt answered. "I want you to disable the firearm and build me another one of these blades."

"Why do you need another one?" the unicorn asked wondering.

"It seems that I have to fight in trench warfare."

"Nicht schon wieder! [Not again!]" Werner called angrily. "Haven't they learned their lesson the last time? – Who's the commander?"

"Firestorm – But it is not his fault." Firebolt answered and tried to sooth the unicorn. "I'm sure he tried his best to hold the front lines in motion."

"Ha! Das ich nicht lache! [Don't make me laugh!]" the pony smirked. "You know that I dislike him, but you are a better commander."

"Just make the upgrade." The alicorn said leaving the room. "I'm counting on you!"

He galloped through the corridors and arrived quite breathless at his room. As Firebolt entered he saw Shadow Hunter already lying on the bed. "Come to bed." She said.

"In a moment." The stallion answered and went into the bathroom. A few moments later he returned and climbed into the bed.

"Before I forget, a letter from Firestorm arrived a few minutes ago." She said and turned around to grab it. As Firebolt took it she mounted upon his body and kissed him. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked as she released his lips.

"But what if it's important?" he tried to justify and opened the envelope. The piece of paper had some spots of blood upon it. "That doesn't look good." She mumbled and Firebolt began to read.

_Dear Firebolt,_

_your help here isn't necessary. You don't have to keep an eye on me, I'm not a foal. I need you right where you are, in Equestria. At least I hope that you still are there._

_I don't want to withhold you that I asked your brother for some troops. He will send two battalions for support._

_And a last time: Whatever you do, Don't come down here._

_Regards Firestorm_

"What did he want?" Shadow asked as she saw that the stallion had finished reading. Slowly he looked up and she saw the anger written in his face. "Maybe it would have been better if you've had waited until tomorrow." The mare mumbled.

"He doesn't want me to help him." He finally answered through gritted teeth. "How dare he?"

"I'm not sure but maybe you should listen to him." She tried to sooth him and pried the letter out of his hooves. "Forget about him if he's not worthy of being your friend."

"I ordered my brother that his battalions should camp near the Everfree forest until I join them. I definitely won't listen to him." He said angrily. "Tomorrow I'll go."

"But –"

"No buts." He cut her off. "He can't keep me from fighting."

Firebolt pushed her off of his body and turned around.

"Thanks Firestorm." Shadow mumbled sulkily to herself. "Now he's pissed off."


	3. An Army of Nordheim

**Chapter 3: An Army of Nordheim**

In the morning Firebolt woke up but Shadow wasn't there. Pissed off he left bed and went towards the armory. On his way he met Night Hawk and listened to his newest report. "Two battalions from Nordheim are camping near Ponyville." He was told. "Maybe we'll reach the front line within three days if they can hold their speed."

"Last night some fierce fighting took place but the front line didn't move." the Pegasus continued as they reached the second level, "Are you sure that you want to go alone?"

"Don't even think about coming with me. I need you here. You have to lead the reconnaissance unit. I'll need every piece of information I can get."

"As you wish. But you should take some soldiers with you." Night Hawk said concerned.

"I've got two battalions." Firebolt smiled and entered the armory, where his armor was standing, ready to use. "Werner are you finished?"

"Just a moment!" he heard the pony calling with its Germanenish accent.

"What do you want from him when your army is already waiting for you?" Night Hawk asked. "Do you want to test that rocket launcher he's working on?"

"Why is everypony thinking that I want this weapon?" The stallion asked back. "I just had my armor prepared for trench warfare."

Just at the moment he finished, the stallion from Germaney left his laboratory with Firebolt's boot hovering in front of him. "I heard you two talking about my newest device. You sure, you don't want to test it?"

"I'm pretty sure." Firebolt answered while he slipped into his armor. As he finished he put up a fighting stance and tried kicking with his forelegs. "Perfect!" he said and was about to leave.

"Don't forget you helmet!" Night Hawk called and the stallion stopped. He turned slowly around and said: "I don't need it this time."

"But without the helmet, you can't communicate with us." The blue Pegasus responded.

"I don't see any problems. You can still write me." He smirked and left the room.

A few minutes later, on his way through the forest he stopped and looked around until he found two trees standing next to each other. He charged at them and a few meters before he reached them, he jumped. In flight he activated the blades and cut through the wood. The second he landed, the two trees fell. "Good work, Werner." Satisfied he continued his journey. "Really good work."

Fifteen minutes later he reached the forest edge near Ponyville. From afar he saw the camp of Nordheim's troops. He saw the streaming dark blue banners above the white tents. He also spotted a few warriors walking around. The stallion stepped slowly towards the camp but before he arrived a dark grey and armored unicorn mare came towards him. "Hey, your face rings a bell." He said. "Aren't you the mare of Shining Heart?"

"Name is Shadowsword." She answered. "And yes I'm his mare."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you at our last encounter."

"You don't have to apologize. - First, it was my fault, and second, you healed me." Shadowsword said and after a short pause she added. "Let me guess, you're here to lead us into battle?"

"Yes." Firebolt answered. "Can you bring me to your commander?"

"No, I can't." She said dryly with a smile on her face and as she saw the questioning look on the stallions face she added. "I am the commander."

The two ponies walked back to the camp while the mare reported him about her troops. "Your brother had sent the first and second Hunter battalion. Altogether there are a thousand of our best bowponies. We also brought two of our spear throwers." She made a short break to point at the two huge wooden machines. "All these ponies are now under your command."

"Under our command." The stallion corrected her. "Is there anything else I should know, maybe about the armor or their tactics?"

"We use light leather armor and we prefer to kill our enemies from the distance, but if we have to we can also kill them in close combat." Shadowsword continued her report.

"Ok. Prepare everypony for the march. Firestorm needs our support."

"I'm on my way." The mare answered leaving him. "Meet me in a few minutes in my tent."

Firebolt stepped deeper into the camp and saw several ponies in light leather armor with his brother's thunderbolt on their chests. One of the white tents, with a gun rack in front, attracted his attention. The stallion walked to the rack and looked curiously at the weapons; a few handmade bows and two masterful crossbows. Afterwards he trotted into the tent and found ten ponies; a few of them were still asleep but three of them were already awake and saluted him.

"Pack your things. We'll continue the march, soon." He said and the three woke up their comrades.

Firebolt left them and went towards the commander's tent, a white tent with a dark blue stripe along the sides of it. In front he spotted two guards. He went in and looked around but he found only a small folding cot. The stallion waited for Shadowsword but as he sat down on the cot, it broke. "Fuck!" he mumbled and tried to fix it when suddenly the mare entered the tent. "I'm sorry, but it looked much more stable." He said sheepishly.

Shadowsword sighted and said finally. "No problem, I don't need it anyway."

After she cleared away the pieces she spoke again. "The troops need about twenty minutes until they are ready to march."

"Ok." The stallion answered. "Maybe I visit the town; it's a while ago since I was there." After finishing his sentence he left the tent and went towards Ponyville.


	4. A Visit in Ponyville

**Chapter 4: A Visit at Ponyville**

After five minutes Firebolt reached the first houses of the town. Slowly he stepped towards Sugarcube Corner but something was strange, Ponyville equaled a ghost town. There was nopony in sight, not even a single track. "Where are they?" he mumbled and stepped further to the bakery. As he reached the store, he tried to enter but the door was locked. He rattled at the door and a moment later he heard noises inside the building. "Come on! It's me, Firebolt." The stallion called but he didn't get any response. He looked at the sign with the shop-hours and sighted. "I know that you're in there." He said and raised his hoof as if he wanted to knock but instead the blade shot out of the boot. The alicorn inserted the ten inch blade into the keyhole and moved it a bit until the door was open.

"Hello?" he called out entering the store. "Mrs. Cake?"

"Close the door and be quiet!" he heard her hissing.

"What's going on here?"

"We're under attack."

"What?"

"Be quiet!" she reminded him. "These mysterious ponies near the town. I think they're planning an attack."

"Uhhh…" Firebolt sighted loudly. "These mysterious ponies are warriors from Nordheim. They're on their way to the war in the south."

"What? Which war?" Mrs. Cake asked concerned.

"You don't know about it?" he wondered and after she shook her head, he began to tell her about the war. "Since a few days Equestria is in war. The battlefield is around Seaddle and these troops outside the town are on their way to fight for Equestria."

"But why are they camping there?"

"Because I ordered them to do so until I join up." He said in a soothing voice. "There's no reason for hiding from them."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

Just in that moment a dark grey unicorn mare in light leather armor entered the bakery which frightened the light blue mare.

"May I introduce you to Shadowsword?" Firebolt said quickly to defuse the situation. "The commander of these troops."

"Hello!" the armored mare said in a friendly voice.

"H-Hello." Mrs. Cake answered frightened.

"Your troops are scaring the citizens of Ponyville." Firebolt explained.

"Hmm…" Shadowsword began. "That could explain the ghost town out there. – I actually come to tell you that we can go."

"Good." He said leaving the store.

"Wait! - " she called out and stepped to the counter. "Do you have some cupcakes?"

"Y-Yes."

"Great, I take two." Shadowsword said friendly and put five bits upon the counter. "You don't have to fear me; I'm a normal mare just like you." She added soothing, took the cupcakes and left with Firebolt.

"Didn't you say your troops need about twenty to prepare?" He asked as they walked out of the town.

"Did I say that?" she smiled. "No, just kidding. I've animated them a bit."


	5. An Army on the March

**Chapter 5: An Army on the March**

A few minutes later they reached the waiting troops. Most of them sat in small groups, while the others prepared for pulling the carriages or one of the two large spear throwers.

"March formation!" Shadowsword yelled. The soldiers jumped up and ran to their positions in the marching column. A few moments later Firebolt joined up with the mare at the head. "Forward, March!" she ordered and the army began to move.

"Later, when we take a short break, I want to see how your ponies fight." Firebolt said after a while of marching.

"Sure. Do you want to fight against them?"

"If you allow me to do so." He smiled back.

"I think five of them should be enough to beat you."

"Hmm..." He answered still smiling. "Twenty should be a challenge."

"You are bluffing, aren't you?" Shadowsword asked stunned.

"No, but I think I'll also allow them to use their normal weapons."

"Are you insane?" She shot back.

"Someponies said so, but I'm not one of them."

"Do you really want to kill yourself?"

"The armor, I'm wearing, is made out of a special material. Nothing can pierce it." Firebolt explained.

"You're crazy. Hasn't anypony told you?"

"Quite a few." He answered proudly.

Towards midday the column reached the edge of the Whitetail forest. The ponies stopped and the formation broke up. Some of them went towards the carriages to fetch the equipment to prepare lunch while others made campfires. Shadowsword went towards a small group of twenty-five ponies and spoke to them. Firebolt waited near the forest, ready to fight. A few moments later the mare returned with the ponies. In a distance of one-hundred meters they stopped. He took a closer look at them and saw that they all had a bow for the distance and a shortsword for close combat. He watched them confused as they all lay down on their back and clamped the bows at their hind-legs. One after another nocked an arrow with the mouth and at Shadowsword's command, they shot.

Twenty-five arrows flew towards the stallion. "Nice technique." He mumbled and charged at them. Most of the arrows failed their target but one was going to hit Firebolt's head. With a single step to the side he dodged it. Half the way, the second rain of arrows hit him; this time much more precise. About twenty of them hit him but all were deflected by his armor. The ponies shot a last time, but this time they aimed at his head. The first arrow flew straight at the stallion's eye; he tried to dodge it, but he was to slow. The metal arrowhead scratched his cheek. Before the others could hit him he created a small force field in front of his face, which protected his head against the arrows but it also covered a part of his field of vision. The hunters drew their swords while they jumped up and took their chance to attack the armored alicorn. Shortly before Firebolt reached them, he jumped. In flight he closed the force field; but it was too late, his first attack missed. He crashed into the ground and plowed it up. The hunters charged at the prostrated pony. Firebolt rolled onto his back and saw the twenty-five ponies charging at him. Soon the first hunter arrived and received a kick from Firebolt's hind legs. The pony flew a few meters back and crashed into three of his comrades. The stallion used the moment of confusion and jumped up.

"You're good." He mumbled. "But not good enough."

The remaining ponies dashed at him but before they reached him, the stallion teleported in their back. Before they realized where he was, he knocked two more out. The hunters attacked him with their swords but they glanced off at his armor. The weapons didn't even scratch the armor. Firebolt knocked them out, one after another. But suddenly one of them hit the stallion, with the pommel of his sword, right into the face which caused his right nostril to bleed. A few moments later he received another hit at his unprotected head, but this time the strike was much stronger which caused him to fall back a bit. The last ten hunters perceived their chance to beat Firebolt and dashed after him. They ran around the stallion, who was unable to hit the agile ponies. One sword thrust after another impinged on the armor.

Shadowsword watched the fight amazed. At first it looked as if her troops would lose the fight but now it seemed that they're wining.

Finally one strike hit the alicorn's head, but after several impacts at the armor the sword had no edge. Firebolt's sight blurred and he began to tumble.

"STOOOPP!" Shadowsword screamed.

"No!" Firebolt answered and his horn began to glow. "I'm still able to fight!"

The stallion disappeared and the remaining hunters looked confused around. Accidently the mare looked into the heaven and saw him appearing fifty meters above her troops. "Watch out!" She called as the stallion fell downwards. "Spread out!" The ponies ran and Firebolt crashed into the ground. The impact stunned the remaining hunters. After a while as the dust cleared they saw the stallion lying in a small crater. Jubilating they stepped to him but as they were near enough he jumped up and knocked them out, one by one.

"My compliments to your troops, they fought well." He said stepping towards the mute mare.

"Are you crazy!" she hissed angry, as the stallion reached she cuffed him. "You could have killed them! – You should've stopped as I said it!"

"The changelings won't stop a fight when you say it." Firebolt answered calmly. "They fight until they aren't able to fight."

"It was just training."

"A damn real training." He countered.

"Care for the wounded!" she hissed and left.

After lunch the army continued the march with twenty-five unconscious ponies upon the carriages. Shadowsword marched at the head of the column but there was no sight of Firebolt. She looked around in the hope that she'll find him, but there was still no sight of him. Suddenly the stallion appeared beside her. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I looked after your hunters." He replied. "They should wake up in a few hours; at least most of them."

"What do you mean by that?" the mare asked upset.

"I think we have to send one of them back; I probably hit him too strong."

"You did what?" She shot back. "Can't you heal him like you healed me back then?"

"Sorry, I can't." he said with a serious look on his face.

"Why?"

"I left Soulchaser at home." Firebolt answered smiling. "No, no. Just kidding." Just as she was going to hit him he added: "Seriously, I need at least two souls to heal him."

"Wait! – Did you say, you need two souls to heal him?"

"Yes." He answered calmly. "For your burns I needed three."

"What?"

"That's the price." The stallion explained. "And I'm pretty sure that you're happy about what I've done."

"Why should I be happy that you crippled one of my soldiers?" She said enraged.

"I actually meant your healing."

"Can you heal him after your first battle?"

"Let's see, what I can do." He said before he went back to the wounded.

At early candlelight the army reached a town called Hoofington and camped a few miles outside. The exhausted ponies pitched their tents. Shadowsword was about to look after Firebolt's victims but the stallion came towards her.

"They're fine." He said. "They're all awake, except of one."

"I hope for you that he'll wake up." She answered angry and passed him.

"Mares." He mumbled and left towards the village.


	6. Trouble in Hoofington

**Chapter 6: Trouble in Hoofington**

After a short walk the town came into sight but something seemed wrong. He saw flickering light in the big cloud of black smoke above the town. Firebolt galloped towards the settlement and soon he saw the cause of the smoke; a few houses near the village square were burning. He tried to get closer but was held up by some masked ponies. These ponies were also kept the fireponies from their work.

Suddenly he heard a loud and painful scream; moments later a mare appeared in one of the burning houses' window. He realized that the masked ponies prevented every try to help the mare, he knocked out the pony in front of him and dashed towards the house. As the stallion arrived at the door his horn began to glow and he ran inside the burning building. The bystanders and the fireponies watched the spectacle amazed as the flames began to perish after the armored alicorn entered. It took a long time, but finally he left the smoking ruin with the mare upon his back. As the masked ponies loosened the blockade, the fireponies took their chance and rushed to the mare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled angrily at the ponies. "You can hope that she'll survive!"

"She deserved death!" One of them answered. "She supports the war!"

"So what?!" he shot back. "I'm going to fight in the war."

"I might have guessed, as I saw your armor!" The pony answered and prepared for fight.

"Then you should know that I'm not a pony to be trifled with." He answered with an evil smile on his face.

"You're nothing against me!" the pony yelled and charged at the stallion.

"We'll see about that!" Firebolt smirked.

The other masked ponies followed their leader and attacked the alicorn. He smiled, in hope for a good fight, as the ponies charged at him. Slowly the stallion put up a fighting stance and as they reached him, he knocked three of them out. He tried to strike down their leader but he did not succeed. The pony, an earth pony stallion, crashed into him but hurt himself more than Firebolt. "Do you really think that it is that easy to bring me to fall?" He laughed and threw a punch at the pony. The stallion dodged his attack and the alicorn smirked, "You're one of the agile kind." While he tried to hit the leader he knocked several of the masked ponies out. He succeeded in grabbing the pony's leg and it fell. The masked stallion tried to crawl away but he was far too slow. Firebolt put his right foreleg at the pony's back and pressed it to the ground. The remaining masked ponies had to watch helpless as the stallion moved his head towards their immobilized leader. "Sorry, you were one of the agile ones." The alicorn said mockingly and the blade moved slowly out of the boot right into the pony's body. As the masked pony was lifeless, he stood up slowly and glowered at the remaining ponies. As they began to flee in panic the golden stallion flew up and searched for a target. Finally he spotted a pony that wasn't as fast as the others. He dashed down, but before he smashed into it he slowed down and landed slowly upon the pony. The enormous weight of Firebolt and his armor made sure, that the pony was unable to move. "Cowards!" he called. "Just let your comrade die!" But the ponies didn't come back.

"P-Please don't kill me." The pony beneath him said tearful.

"I'm not a monster." He answered calmly. "So, - Why do you think that I don't kill you?"

The pony squeaked like a pig and began to cry.

"Should I tell you why?" Firebolt asked and the pony nodded. "Because, I want you, to hear me. – Will you listen to me or should I take the short way."

The pony nodded again. "You want me to take the short way?" the stallion asked doubting and his blade shot out of the boot. As the pony saw this, it shook his head immediately. "That's what I figured. – Say it, that you're listening to me."

"I-I'm l-listening." It stuttered.

"Good." He said. "Do you think that warriors are murderous?"

"Y-Yes."

"If you're right, the warriors outside the town would be glad if I gave them the command to attack." The stallion told humorless. "So, tell me why I should not give that command."

"I d-don't kn-know."

"Because they aren't murderous. – Do you know why they're there?"

"T-They are o-on their w-way to the w-war?"

"Correct! – It's an army from Nordheim, a small kingdom in the North. They will fight for Equestria, so that the ponies like you can live in peace. – I'm sure that the mare" the stallion pointed with his hoof at the said pony, "knows about that. – Tell me why you're against the war."

After a long awful silence the pony answered stuttering, "I-I don't kn-know."

"You don't know?" he repeated softly, "How can't you know it?"

"I don't know."

"Ohhh. Come on! Speak with me!" Firebolt raised his voice and noticed that some ponies had surrounded them. They were amazed by the interrogation. The pony said nothing in fear that the stallion would kill it. After a while Firebolt sighted and said, "You're wasting my time. Give me just one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"I-I don't know."

The blade shot out of the boot. "This is getting boring!" Slowly he cut through the fabric of the mask and left a continuously bleeding scratch at the pony's skin behind.

"Please don't kill me! I have a family." the, now unmasked, pony screamed.

"That's a reason!" the armored stallion smiled. "Now it's your decision whether, you return to them, or not."

"O-OK." The pony stuttered. "There's nothing more I want, than return to them."

"Tell me about them."

"I-I have a mare a-and two fillies." The pony's fear for its own life, changed to the fear for its family's life.

"Two fillies and a mare, you say? – Do you want that they'll be food for the Changelings? If yes we can stop the war right now and they'll come over here. -" Firebolt recognized that the Pony was even more frightened than he thought, "I'm sure that you don't want that."

"No, I don't want that. – Please let me go."

"Just a moment." the stallion denied the pony's wish, "I have an order for you. – Find your comrades and tell them, what I told you."

"O-OK."

"You won't do something like this again." He said pointing at the smoking ruin. "Promise that to me."

"I-I promise."

"And one more thing, I think the mare over there deserves an apology." Firebolt said in a soothing voice, "When I release you in a few seconds, you will go to her and apologize."

"Sure. I will do it." After he had released the pony it lay there for a few moments until it stood up slowly. The pony stepped to the mare and a few steps behind walked the armored alicorn. As it reached the mare it knelt down and said nothing. After a while a crowd formed around the three ponies. "I'm sorry for what I and my former comrades have done." The pony apologized, its tone nothing but sincere, "This stallion over there opened my eyes. If there's anything I can do for you, just say it. – If you want you can stay at my home, while we rebuild your house."

"You're not saying this because he stands right behind you, aren't you?" she asked skeptically.

"No, I say it, because I mean it." The pony said and gave the mare a leg-up.

"It seems that you've learned a lot in this short time. Before you go, I want to tell you one last thing. -" Firebolt stopped the pony, which was about to leave with the mare, "I'm sure that your mare will ask you for the scratch. Tell her that Lord Firebolt spared your life."

The mare faltered towards her savior while the pony looked speechless at the stallion. As the mare reached him, she hugged him and whispered. "Thank you, that you rescued me."

"No big deal." He whispered back and turned towards the other pony. "Don't worry; I had never the purpose to kill you." A smile appeared upon the pony's face and as Firebolt was about to leave, he stopped suddenly and said, "Just remember my name, in case that I won't return.


	7. Salt Breeze

**Chapter 7: Salt-Breeze**

In the gray of dawn Firebolt woke up. Looking around he soon realized that something was wrong. The stallion found himself in a tent, which wasn't strange, in itself. The strange thing was that he couldn't remember entering it before he went to sleep. He stood up carefully and his head touched the white fabric. "Where the hell did that tent came from?" he said to himself and listened to the environment. The alicorn heard nothing but a few birds and the crackle of a campfire. Firebolt stepped slowly out of the tent and caught his breath. There was no sign of the army, except a few dead campfires. "Shadowsword!" he mumbled angrily. "Where are you?"

The stallion extinguished the small fire in front of him and found a scorched wooden board with four nails in it. It seemed that somepony had nailed a message on it, but somehow the note had got into the flames and burned. Firebolt picked the scorched piece of wood up and his horn began to glow. Some of the ash flew up and landed upon the board. Suddenly the small heap of ash caught fire; but instead of heating the air around it, the flame cooled it down. The ash transformed slowly into the paper and the message became visible. After the flames perished the stallion smiled while he read the message. He put the piece of wood back on the ground and jumped into the air. Hovering above the former camp, he got his bearings and finally flew southwards. Firebolt flew as fast as he could and after a few minutes he spotted the army at the horizon.

In a safe distance he crashed into the ground. As the dust settled, he saw about a hundred ponies laying on the ground and aimed at him. He searched for the mare but she wasn't in sight. "Shadowsword!" the armored alicorn yelled while he stepped out of the crater and towards the troops. One of the ponies lost control and an arrow flew towards the stallion.

The arrow barely missed the alicorn and got stuck in the ground a few meters behind him. Firebolt looked at the arrow, "Whose arrow was that?" he asked, succeeding to hide his anger.

"It was mine!" he heard a mare's voice answering and a few moments later a dark grey unicorn mare stood up. The stallion teleported to her and pushed her back to the ground. "I hope for you, that it was a mistake." He said facing her.

"Maybe, maybe not." She answered smiling. "I hope you're not sad that we left you behind." She added, in hope to sooth the stallion. "I really tried my best to wake you up."

"Why should I?!" she sarcastically shot back.

"You have to know that I received a letter from Firestorm last night." Shadowsword explained. "He needs us as quickly as possible and our troops can rest when we're on the ships."

"You should have at least left me a note, so that I know where you are!"

"Sorry, but- "she started but realized the absurdity of their conversation. "- forget it. You found us and joined up."

"How long do you need to reach Stableside?" he veered off.

"About three hours. Why?"

"I'll fly ahead and get the ships ready." Firebolt said and was about to fly away.

"That's much better than beating my hunters." She answered smiling. The stallion turned around to her and grinned. "Remember, you have given me the permission." He jumped into the air and flew away without giving her the chance to answer.

An hour later he arrived at the seaport of Stableside. The alicorn landed carefully in front of a big brick building. Several ponies were working in this area of the port but as he landed they stooped their work; it didn't happen very often that an alicorn came to this place, especially an alicorn in such a heavy armor. Slowly they formed a group around the stallion with the burning mane and felt the heat of the flame. "Whoa. – Doesn't that hurt?" one of them asked amazed. "Is that real fire?" another asked.

Firebolt smiled and set his whole body on fire, "The fire can't hurt me – and yes, it is real fire." He smiled and the flames perished.

"Hey! Back to work!" he heard a stallion calling and looked around, but it wasn't one of those around him. The ponies went back to their work while a white earth pony stallion with a small red star on his flank stepped towards the alicorn. "I'm sorry, but it does not happen very often that we have the honor that an alicorn come down here." The pony said with a sailorlike accent.

"That's alright; it happens usually when I reach a place where I haven't been before." Firebolt answered calmly, "I'm quite conspicuous with my mane."

"Ohh, almost forgot. I'm Seastar." The white pony said, "What's the cause of your visit, if I'm allowed to ask."

"I'm the vanguard of a small army and we need some ships."

"Then I'm your pony." Seastar interrupted him and pointed at the ship behind him, "I'm captain of this little baby. Just tell me your designation and the number of the ponies you want to transport."

Firebolt looked at the 'little' ship; it was one hundred meters long cargo ship with several huge sails, but towards the stern was the bridge with a large funnel on the top. The ship was made out of metal but the masts were still made out of wood.

"I know that it is actually a cargo ship, but it has a large capacity." The pony said.

"Thousand ponies need to fit in there." The stallion answered, "They should arrive in about two hours. Can you prepare the ship in this short time?"

"Give me an hour and we can sail. Am I right when I think that you want to ship to Seaddle?"

"Yep, our designation is Seaddle. – How long do you think do we need for the journey?" the alicorn asked while they stepped towards the ship."

"At the crack of dawn we should arrive at the harbor." The earth stallion answered.

Firebolt and Seastar were at the bridge as the first two Hunter battalions arrived at the sea port. "I think they're here." The captain said while he looked through binoculars, "I haven't seen these colors before. Which country do they come from?"

"They come from Nordheim." Firebolt answered.

"So you're from Nordheim?"

"I'm fighting mainly for Equestria but Nordheim is my native country."

"I heard that it is a beautiful but also a quite cold country. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true. It's wonderful there." The alicorn answered, "- I should go and tell them that they can come on board." He added leaving the room.

Shadowsword looked around but there was no sign of Firebolt. She spotted only one ship and as she looked closer she saw the stallion stepping out of the bridge. "You must be kidding!" She murmured as the alicorn flew towards her.

"You can't be serious!" the mare confronted him after he had landed. "Come on, a cargo ship?"

"It is the only ship here, so what should I do? Build a new one?" he countered, "Get on board, we are ready to sail."

An hour after they had left the harbor, Firebolt went into the cargo hold. The ponies had pitched their tents. The stallion stepped through the camp and finally he reached the commander's tent. He went inside and found Shadowsword. "Are you still angry?" she asked.

"Nah! I've just overreacted." The alicorn answered, "Mind if I store my armor here?"

"You can take this thing off?" she said sarcastically with a big smile on her face.

"Of course I can. – I think two days at a time is enough." Firebolt said and began to take his armor off. As he took off the main part of the armor, the air began to fill with the stench of his sweat. "Haven't you ever heard of a shower?" the mare asked while she kept her nostrils shut.

"There's a much better way to keep my body clean." He smiled and slipped out of his boots, "Water is not efficient enough." The stallion put the armor in the middle of the tent and set it on fire. "That is much more efficient." After the flames perished there was only one source of odor left. "Don't worry, it doesn't stink anymore. It's just me." He stepped to the exit of the tent and as he arrived he turned around. "I'll go on deck to air myself. – Do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come later, at the moment you're just too smelly." The mare answered.

"See you later!" Firebolt said and left towards the deck. Soon he arrived there and trotted slowly to the bow of the ship. While he was on his way the stallion set his own body on fire and burned his sweat.

A few minutes later, Shadowsword appeared upon the deck and spotted the stallion at the prow. She trotted towards the lonely pony which was leaning against the railing. Shortly before the mare reached him, he jumped. She couldn't trust her eyes but she ran to the railing and screamed: "Pony overboard! – Pony overboard!" Several of the seaponies galloped to her, some of them had life belts around their necks. In the meantime, the mare had reached the railing but as she looked down she couldn't spot the golden alicorn. She grabbed one of the life belts and knotted the rope at the rail. She searched a last time for the stallion but as she couldn't find him, she jumped with the life belt into the water. With a big splash she plunged into the deep blue, she even swallowed some of the salty and cold water. A few moments after she surfaced, Firebolt emerged beside her. "Do you want to join me?" he asked smiling.

"What are you doing?" she shot back.

"I'm just swimming." The stallion answered calmly, "And what are you doing with this life belt?"

"I brought this with me to rescue you. What makes you think that it's a good idea to swim in the middle of the ocean without anypony knowing about it?! Who knows what could have happened and then there wouldn't be anypony to help you!" she shouted at him, "By the way, how do you think, you'll come back on board?"

"The last one is easy. Let me show you, how I'll do it." Firebolt answered and submerged. The next few moments nothing happened in the water, in a distance of about five meters beside the mare, it slowly began to bubble. As she looked into the water, Shadowsword spotted a bright light beneath the water surface. Suddenly the light breached through the surface of the water and soared into the air. The mare took a closer look and identified the light as Firebolt in his burning form, but something was wrong. The stallion held his burning sword in his hooves. "Ship in sight!" she heard a pony calling and grabbed the life belt. "Pull me up!" she called and some of the seaponies appeared at the railing to pull her up. "What is he doing?" she asked as they lifted her upon the deck. "And where is that ship?"

"The ship is over there." One of the seaponies answered pointing with its hoof to the ship which was about ten miles away, "I think he's looking what ship it is."

"Where's the captain?"

"He should be at the bridge." The seapony answered and Shadowsword galloped towards the structure upon the deck. A few minutes later she entered the navigation bridge. "Who of you is the captain?" she asked exhausted.

"That is me." Seastar answered, "Why do you ask?"

"That ship –" she pointed out of the window, at the place where she expected the ship, "tell me more about it."

"It seems that it is a warship from Cervidas, but this species is not a maritime one. I think Firebolt will lead the ship straight to us; you better prepare your warriors. Maybe we have to fight." The captain told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"I'll have my Warriors prepared and order them on deck." She said and left the room.


	8. Contact!

**Chapter 8: Contact!**

In the meantime, Firebolt had reached the mysterious ship. It was a wooden warship from Cervidas and its crew consisted of stags. He looked at them and saw that they aimed their bows at him. They had their bows pinched into their antlers and the deer behind the bow-carriers held the arrow. "I'm a friend of yours!" the stallion said, in a soothing voice, "Who is the captain of this ship?"

"I am the captain." One of them answered bowing, "If you're a friend, then put your sword away!"

Firebolt absorbed the burning blade with his hoof and flew closer to the ship. "I have an army on this ship over there, but we have no escort. Can you guide us to Seaddle?"

"Of course we can." The deer answered and turned around, "Set course to the Equestrian ship!" it yelled and the stallion flew back to Seastar's cargo ship.

From afar he could saw that the troops were on deck. As he was within hearing, he yelled: "Prepare for fighting!"

"Why?" he heard Shadowsword calling but before the stallion answered, he landed in front of her. "These aren't Cervidians –"

"How could you know that?" the mare cut him off.

"There are several indices. To begin with, the Cervidians aren't a maritime species. In the second place, the captain was in the middle of his crew and he was bowing as I talked with him. The Cervidians have a very strict class society and they would never take a bow if they aren't sure that their opponent is from a higher class –"

"But you're a prince. Isn't that high enough?" she asked him.

"Sure it is. But I never introduced myself. – In fact the crew of this ship doesn't consist of stags. The ship was maybe captured by changelings and is now used against us." He explained and turned around, "Let them come on board! We will capture them, so that I can show you some tactics to fight against changelings."

For a few moments it was silent but then the murmur started. "Don't let them know that we know what they are. Until I give the command you treat them as friends!"

The warship approached slowly and after about half an hour it was only a few meters away. The stags prepared for entering the cargo ship and lowered a small bridge. Firebolt flew up and watched it for a while. Half of the Cervidian crew was on deck of the transporter as the stallion yelled: "Now! Capture them!" He inflamed his body and dashed down at the wooden ship. The burning alicorn crashed easily through the wooden hull and with a loud hissing noise he immersed into the water under the ship. Underwater he conjured his blade up and afterwards he breached through the surface of the water. The current had carried him a few meters away so that he had to fly back. During the flight he began to spin and he held the sword in front of him. The stallion went through the hull like a drill. He didn't only destroy the ship; he had also killed a few of the stags, which turned immediately, after their death, back to their normal shape. With every attack he wrecked the warship more and more. But he was not alone in destroying it, with every attack he brought more and more fire to the wooden ship. The Cervidian crewmembers on the cargo ship had gone there without their weapons, so it was a simple thing for the hunters to capture them. Firebolt extinguished his body and destroyed the small bridge so that the remaining crew couldn't help their comrades. The alicorn prepared for the last attack but just before he smashed into the hull he slowed down and pressed his forelegs against it. At full power he pushed the burning and sinking ship away. In a distance of fifty meters from the cargo ship he stopped and flew over the wooden ship. He spotted the captain and dashed towards him. The stag was paralyzed and it wasn't a big deal for Firebolt to knock him out

A few moments later he reached the troopship with the unconscious stag on his back. "They were unarmed." Shadowsword said as the stallion dropped the body carelessly.

"I know, but if you remember, I said that they are changelings. They would have killed you while you were sleeping."

"But –"

"Bring them under deck and imprison them." He cut her off. "We have to interrogate this one."

The stallion guided the hunters with the high-ranking prisoner towards the improvised cell block.

Knowing that the captain wouldn't wake up within the next hour, Firebolt went back to the commander's tent. While he stepped through the camp, he heard the troops cheering. Several ponies came to the stallion to thank him for their first victory in this war. As he finally made his way through the crowd, he entered the tent. He spotted his armor in the center of it, just where he had left it. The alicorn grabbed one of the four boots and slipped in. As he was about to take the next one, Shadowsword came inside her tent. "What are you doing?"

"How does it look like?" He answered smiling, "I put on my armor."

"But why?"

"For the interrogation, of course."

"Is it going to be dangerous?" she asked worried.

"No, not really, but Scarabus should know with whom she has to deal with." He answered while he slipped in the last boot. Afterwards he lifted the remaining parts of his armor with his magic and guided them to their right places on his body.

"You mean this stag is Scarabus?" the mare asked doubtfully.

"I've never said that this stag is Scarabus, it's just a normal changeling." Firebolt answered calmly.

"But what did you mean by that?"

"Meet me in half an hour in front of the cell block and I'll tell you." He said and stepped away.

"Thanks for the answer." She mumbled sulkily.

Shadowsword waited in front of the cells but even thirty-five minutes after she had talked to the stallion, he wasn't there. "Where are you?" she mumbled and as she was about to left she spotted the approaching alicorn. "Where were you? You said half an hour."

"Sorry, but I had to get some stuff." Firebolt answered and only now she saw a few bottles hovering in front of him. "And I had to heal my victim." He added grinning.

"For what do you need these bottles." She asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of a hive mind?"

"No. Just answer my question." The mare answered irritated.

"I will answer your question, but before I can you should know what I'm trying to tell you." He said calmly. "These changelings have such a mind; that means that Scarabus can see and hear what her subjects can see and hear. That's why I said that she should know with whom she has to deal with. I fought her once but I spared her life."

"But why?"

"I was naive. I thought that everypony deserves a second chance." The stallion answered glumly. "She has a connection to her subjects and she is able to control them. I need these bottles to cut this connection. – When I call for you, you bring me these. But I want to talk to her first." Firebolt put the bottles carefully down and stepped into the cell.

The captain was still unconscious. The alicorn waited a few minutes and the stag began to stir. As the captain realized who was standing in front of him he fled panicked into the corner. "You breached the alliance between Equestria and Cervidas!" he said and Firebolt began to smile.

"Don't talk silly! I know what you are – changeling! – Scarabus, do you remember me?"

"Sure I do." She answered through the captain's mouth, "How could I forget a fool like you?"

"I will not make the same mistake a second time." The stallion turned around and called: "Shadowsword, now!"

A moment later the mare entered the room with the bottles hovering in front of her. "He has to drink it." He said dryly. "One by one." Firebolt stepped to the changeling and pushed him aground. With his forelimbs he opened the captain's mouth and the first bottle hovered towards them. Shadowsword turned it and the clear liquid flew into the changeling's throat. As the bottle was empty, the stallion closed the captain's mouth and kept it shut, even as the changeling switched between his own and the shape of the stag. "Next one!" Firebolt said to the mare and opened the yap again. The changeling saw the next bottle hovering to them and tried unsuccessfully to escape, but the bottled was emptied into his throat. It took a while until the liquid had its effect on him, he tried frantically to keep up the shape of the stag but finally he remained at his own form.

"What are you doing with me?" the changeling slurred.

Shadowsword opened one of the unlabeled bottles and sniffed. "Is this alcohol?" she asked screwing up her face.

"Yep, it should cut his connection to his queen." The alicorn answered dry-witted and turned back to his prisoner. "She can't help you anymore, so just answer my questions. – What was your mission." The changeling kept his silence and Firebolt looked back to the mare. He was about to tell her that he needed the next bottle but the prisoner cut him off, "We had the order to pirate Equestrian supply convoys. I'll tell you everything but please don't make me drink this stuff."

"It was easier than I thought." The stallion smirked, "Where is Scarabus now?"

"She might be deep inside the hive, but I don't know where that is. She deleted this memory."

"A last question: How many ponies did you kill?"

"Zero. I let them all alive, but I destroyed their cargo."

"I have to tie you up. If the alcohol will lose its effect, she might let you kill yourself. You're now a prisoner of me; you shall live at least as long as I need you." Firebolt said and tied the changeling up.

"I need a few guards in here." He said to Shadowsword as he left the room with her.

"You, go in there and guard him and keep him alive." She said to one of the guards in front of the cell and turned back to the alicorn, "Why did you spare his life?"

"He's a high-ranking prisoner of war; I'm not allowed to kill him."

"Who says that?"

"I say that." He answered, "Have you got something to write on inside your tent?"

"No, but I can organize it. Why?"

"Meet me there if you got the stuff." He said and went towards the mare's tent.

Firebolt waited inside the tent and after five long minutes she entered. "Here is the stuff you wanted. Can you tell me for what you need it?" The stallion took the quill and the scroll without saying anything and began to write. "Hello?"

"Just wait a second." The stallion answered and finished writing, "Have you ever fought against changelings?"

"No, -"

"Then take this. The first spell is only for you; use it to check the identity of your nearest unicorns. The second one is for you and your nearest unicorns to check the rest of your troops. You won't fight in this war; you will check the identity of your troops. – Gather your nearest unicorns and meet me at the prisoners." He said and left the tent, without giving her a chance to answer.

Half an hour later he met the mare and five other unicorns in front of the changeling's cage. "After every fight it is your job to check the troop's identity with the spell I have given Shadowsword." He said and his horn began to glow. At the same time, a small light appeared above the mare's head and turned green. "If the light turns red, you can kill this hunter, because he isn't one of ours. – Let me show it to you." His horn began again to glow and one of the changelings hovered towards them and as the stallion put the prisoner down, a small light appeared above the creature's head and turned red. "It's an easy spell. I don't think that you need my help learning it." He said and watched them performing their new spell. He believed that they could perform the spell and stepped away. The alicorn went on deck and enjoyed the cold salty breeze of the night.

Seastar overviewed his ship from the bridge and spotted the stallion walking over the deck towards the prow. He watched him for a while and decided to go to him.

Firebolt leaned against the railing and watched the still ocean as he heard steps behind him. A few moments later the white earth stallion appeared in his field of vision. "Nice view." he asked.

"Yep." Firebolt answered, "Do you know when we'll arrive?"

"In the morning." The white pony said, "You look a bit tired. Go, get some sleep, if it's true what I heard about the war, you will really need your sleep."

"Maybe you're right. – Thanks for the passage." The alicorn said and stepped towards the hold.

Later in the morning, Seastar was on his way to wake Firebolt but as he walked through the camp he was stopped by the stallion. "Are we there?"

"Almost." The earth stallion answered, "In about half an hour you can leave the ship."

"Thanks, I'll tell Shadowsword that we'll arrive soon."


	9. Arrival at the Front

**Chapter 9: Arrival at the Front**

An hour later the two battalions were convened in front of the harbor. Firebolt and Shadowsword were just in the middle of the crowd. "I'll send a messenger to the HQ to get information about our deployment." She said and was about to call for a messenger as the stallion cut her off. "No! We will march to the HQ and they shall know that we're here."

"You're the prince." The mare answered and raised her voice, "In march formation!"

The ponies cluttered hectically and slowly they began to form the march column. A few minutes later as they were ready, Shadowsword yelled again, "Forward march!" and the army began to march in step. Slowly they passed street after street. "I think that isn't enough. Do you know the song _For King and Glory_?" the stallion asked and as the mare nodded he raised his voice:

"Far beyond the nation's borders

There's an army on the march

In the name of the lord our enemies shall die.

For the King and the glory!

-"

One by one the hunters joined in and soon the army was heard from afar. Some ponies looked out of their windows as they heard them. The army seemed even more threatening with their marching in step and the song which was even more effective with their cadence.

"Through hostile land we march

Unaffected by the foes

Facing death our faith

will keep our fear away

For the King and the glory!

Into battle, facing fire

Lord thy will be done!

Into battle walk in line

For the King and the glory!

Seeing the white in your eyes, we are marching on

Put our lives in the lord's hoof for our kingdom and fatherland!

Seeing the white in your eyes, we are marching on

For the King and the glory!

Morale and discipline unites us

A common faith to keep us strong

A any time ready to fight

For the King and the Glory!

Ahead, facing the death

Showing no fear, our judgment is near

When the king and his army

The enemies sight, prepare for the fight

Banners held high, ready to die!

For the King and the glory!

Hear how we praise our lord

Fear him and his army

In his name our enemies shall die!

For the King and the glory!"

In the meantime they had reached the HQ, a big improvised wooden structure on Seaddle's town square. Before Shadowsword could enter, the stallion stopped her, "Don't tell them that I'm here, but you can ask them where Firestorm is."

"I'll do that." She answered and stepped into the building.

After a while Shadowsword returned with Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle following her. "Bowponies?" Twilight asked as she took a closer look at the hunters.

"Not only, they are also good with their swords. I know what I'm talking about" Firebolt answered the mare, which frightened her a bit.

"I think we should put them to sector 11C. What do you think, sis?" Shining Armor asked his sister.

"A quiet one should be good for them to acclimate themselves." She answered looking still on the stallion that had frightened her. "I think that you wanted to know where Firestorm is. Am I right?"

"Yes. Don't even try to send me back, it won't be crowned with success."

"He's leading an attack at sector 2B." the mare answered and unrolled a map to show it to him.

"Thanks." The alicorn answered and turned to Shadowsword, "Remember what I told you. We'll go separate ways now. – I'll go forwardmost, where the fierce fighting is taking place."

"Good luck." She answered and the stallion jumped into the air.

From afar he could see the no-ponies' land between the frontlines, which was cluttered with dead bodies. "What a waste of lives." He sighted, waging his head. He flew over a silent battlefield but he heard ponies fighting. The stallion made out the battle at a distance, immediately he increased his flying height until he reached the one hundred meters. Firebolt overview the battle field and found his friend in the thick of the fight but he spotted also the reinforcements of the changelings, which approached quickly. The stallion nosedived and increased his speed; while he was flying he released his anger and began to burn. The alicorn bore down on the reinforcements and seconds later he crashed into them like a meteorite. The impact sent out a huge shockwave which dragged everypony within eighty meters to the ground. Even Firestorm was stricken by the shockwave and fell.

"What the hell!" Firestorm yelled trying to detect the attacker but close smoke blocked his view. He listened while he finished the foes on the ground off; the stallion heard the painful screams of the changelings deep inside the black cloud of smoke. He wasn't sure who was fighting them; nopony of his troops wasn't ahead of him. Slowly he stepped inside the smoke and killed the stunned enemies on his way. The smoke began slowly to thin out and in the distance he spotted a bright and moving light. Ready to defend himself he shortened the distance and the light became clearer but it took a while until he realized that it was Firebolt who was slaughtering the hostile reinforcements. "What are you doing here?" he called while he galloped towards the burning alicorn.

"I'm saving your fucking ass." Firebolt answered while he conjured his sword up.

"Your order was in no uncertain manner." The blonde stallion replied.

"I was sick and tired of waiting!" the other one said finishing his spell, "And don't even think about sending me back, it's pointless."

The stallion took the burning blade and threw it at his enemies. Soulchaser hit its target and got stuck in a changeling's flank but the injury didn't kill it, but instead the changeling fled. "We have to talk later!" Firebolt called and chased after his blade. During the chase he crashed into several enemies and brought them down; he hadn't the time to kill them but most of them were unable to move. It was regardless of how many changelings tried to stop him, he pushed them to them ground; at least until a bigger one with a heavy chitin-shell blocked his way. The stallion increased his speed and shortly before he crashed into the monstrosity he hit the ground to slide through his opponent's legs. As he was under the changeling he used his blades to slash open his stomach. The beast slumped down unexpectedly and landed upon the stallion's hind legs. Firebolt looked around and spotted his sword. He tried to get free but the monstrosity didn't release him and the wounded foe escaped. "Fuck!" He yelled again and again while he rammed his blades repeatedly into the insectile pony's body. Finally he could move his legs again and jumped up. The alicorn looked around but there was no sign of Soulchaser or the other changelings. "You bastard! Because of you I lost my sword!" He yelled at the insectile pony and rammed his blade into its throat. The weapon barely missed the carotid but it went through the whole neck. "Die, Motherfucker!" Firebolt yelled and cut his opponent's head off.

He had put his whole attention into the chase and the execution and didn't notice that the hostile forces had retreated. He looked up and realized that he was the only living creature in this area. Slowly he stepped back toward the Equestrian trench but stopped in front of the changeling's head. The stallion looked snidely down and raised his hoof. "Fuck you!" he screamed and rammed his hoof into the head. Firebolt continued his way back to the trench and left the headless body and the crushed skull behind. After ten minutes of walking through the no-pony's land he arrived at the trench and hopped in. After he had landed several ponies pointed with their swords at him. "Hey, I'm a friend!" he complained but they didn't lowered their weapons, "Ask Firestorm."

"Lower your swords, he's one of us." The blonde stallion said from behind the warriors. "Come with me, we have to talk."

"I don't like the sound of this." Firebolt mumbled and followed the prince through the trench. "Why haven't you followed them?"

"Because, we can't destroy their defenses. If I let them attack their line, I would waste our troops." Firestorm answered, "But this is not what I wanted to talk to you. – I thought I've made myself clear. So why are you here?"

"I can't let you earn the entire honor." The still burning alicorn answered smiling.

"There is no honor, so why are you really here?"

"As I already said, I was sick of waiting. And don't even try to send me back, it's pointless."

"Since you're here, I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks." Firebolt answered as they stopped in front of the forward operating base, "And if you find my sword, please bring it back to me."

"I'll watch out for it. But better don't throw it the next time." Firestorm answered smiling and after a while he added. "If you stop burning we can enter."

"I forget this every time." The stallion apologized and extinguished the flames.


	10. Sector 4A

**Chapter 10: Sector 4A**

The two entered the small pillbox. Firebolt looked around and spotted a large table in the center, a smaller table on the other side of the room and several maps which were pinned to the wall. "Wait a second." Firestorm said and walked towards the table, where a brown Pegasus with a blue mane and tail was stooping over the map upon the table. The prince talked awhile with the stallion and after about five minutes he beckoned Firebolt over. The stallion stepped to the others and as he took a closer look at the Pegasus he saw that he was wearing a brown painted armor which covered most of his body, he also noticed that his wingtips were white.

"This is Flynt Rider, he will tell you, where you'll fight." Firestorm said and left.

"I think we have found the perfect place for you." The Pegasus said as Firebolt turned around to him, "You'll fight forwardmost."

"That sounds good." The stallion interrupted the pony.

"You'll assume command of sector 4A. It's one of the most embattled sectors." The brown Pegasus continued his report and pointed with his hoof on the map, "4A is just a few miles to the east of the city."

"I got that."

"Tomorrow will be an attack on the enemy lines and the sectors 4A and 5A are involved. Your job is to lead the troops of sector 4A into battle and if you see that you can't destroy their defenses you have to retreat immediately. Got that?"

"There's no retreat for me." The alicorn countered. "Retreat is for cowards."

"I'm your superior, just do what I say."

"Who said that?" he shot angrily back and banged his hoof on the table.

"Firestorm, he gave you a sector under my control, therefore you're my inferior."

"You can't tell me what to do!" the blade shot out of Firebolt's boot.

"Once again, it was Firestorm's decision." The pony said remaining cool.

The alicorn swung his blade and cut off a table leg and the Pegasus drew its sword. "Are you really thinking that you can beat me?!" Firebolt yelled scornfully. "Ponies like you can't fight, maybe you can plan an attack but you can't fight!"

"I was a warrior until Firestorm gave me this command. I fought in several wars." Flynt Rider shot back, still remaining cool, "But you can't fight without your magic. Without it, I can beat you."

"Proof it!" the alicorn answered scornfully, put up a fighting stance and extinguished his mane. "Come on! Show me what you've got!" he mocked and revealed the other blade.

The Pegasus looked incredulously at his opponent, which was standing on his rear legs. The pony prepared awhile and finally it charged at the stallion. Firebolt smiled as the pegasus came closer. Flynt Rider waved his sword and it seemed as the sword thrust would hit its target but suddenly the alicorn dodged the attack and spun around as fast as lightning. The Pegasus stopped a few meters behind him. "Boring!" the stallion said with a mocking voice and only yet Flynt Rider noticed the blue flick of hair at Firebolt's hooves. "What was that again? – You can beat me? Just look at your armor."

The pony turned its head and looked at its body; the armor plates were cluttered with scratches, but they were not just some scratches, Firebolt had scratched the word 'FAIL' into the solid metal. The brown Pegasus started a new attack; it charged roaring at the alicorn and waved its sword. With a single swipe of his blades, the stallion cut through the sword and the leather clasp of the pony's armor. As Flynt Rider stood still, the armor fell off of his body.

"You're beaten." Firebolt said, hid the blades and put his forelegs back to the ground. "The next time you should think a second time, when I give you the chance." He added and left the pill box.

Outside the emplacement he orientated himself and after a few minutes he galloped towards his sector. On his way through the trenches he stopped sometimes and casted a glance upon the battlefield but he saw nothing else than many shell craters. After a few stops and about fifteen minutes later he reached the border to his sector, with every step he made the degree of devastation went bigger. The trenches weren't straight and well-built, instead they were bomb-gutted and it seemed that there wasn't anypony alive, but sometimes he spotted small foxholes. One of them attracted the stallion's attention and he entered. Firebolt was shocked as he saw the fifteen ill-equipped and drained warriors; they were too exhausted to notice him. He left them and continued his search of the command-shelter. It took him awhile until he found it in the middle of the ruined trench system. The alicorn entered the building and found only one lonely mare which was as badly equipped as the others.

"What happened to the troops?" he asked making her cringe. "Sorry, I didn't want to frighten you."

"This damn war happened to them." She answered, "By the way who are you?"

"I'm Firebolt, the new commander of this sector."

"Does that mean that our relief is finally here?"

"I hate to say that, but I'm the only one."

"Damn! – Didn't they know that we are in urgent need of reinforcements?" the mare complained, "And all they send is another one of these useless strategists."

"I'm not one of these. During the attack tomorrow I'll fight side by side with you."

"The others said the same and as time had come, they stayed in here."

"How many of your troops are left." Firebolt veered off.

"They are not my troops, but about five-hundred are left."

"Gather them." The alicorn cut her off. "I need to talk to them, all."

The mare looked distraught at him and after a while she left. The alicorn stepped towards the table and took a closer look at the map; it was a detailed map of this sector with some plans of attack drawn on it. While he thought about these plans some numbers caught his eye. It seemed as each number belonged to one of those plans, and each one was marked with a small cross. With his magic he grabbed a quill and began to copy them: 21;35;4;73;125;210;76;5 ,and the last one, 423. "It's time to stop this war. These are too much casualties." Firebolt mumbled and took a piece of paper and began to write:

_Dear Firestorm,_

_We have to stop this horrible war immediately. Tomorrow will be no retreat; I will breach the enemy line. I promise you that peace will come back to the world._

_The warriors in this sector need a rest. You have to replace them after the battle. I won't accept that they have to stay here._

_Regards_

_Firebolt_

Just as he finished writing the mare returned. "The troops are ready." She reported.

"Just a moment." He answered and rolled up the piece of paper. While he stepped outside the building he held the letter with his magic into his mane to send it to Firestorm.

Three-hundred ponies waited in front of the shelter; some of them were covered in leather armor and some of the others wore a few parts of metal armor. But in this whole mess there was something that they had in common: They had all a sad and unmotivated look on their face. With a deep sight he began to speak, loud enough that everypony could hear him.

"Warriors!

Do you hear the animals calling for liberation?

Do you notice that the world dies?

Do you see your foal's tears in their eyes?

Do you hear the sounds of the birds in the trees?

I do not hear them!

The birds flew to safety.

But you are dying here, slow and steady.

Do you want the animals to live and

that your foals are happy?

Do you want to be woken by birdsong?

Because then, we have to finally decide!

Take your weapons and follow me,

We cannot forever pull away and try to escape the evil.

We have to fight them!

Let them fear us!

Let them retreat!

Let them die!"

Firebolt stopped and let his words sink in. After a few minutes he raised his voice again.

"Tomorrow will be your last battle for every one of you. I won't accept any failure or retreat. Survive and you're allowed to go home. Die and you will never see you family again. It's your choice but I'll do my best for you and I want you to do the same!"

After he had finished there was nothing than silence but after a while some of them began to cheer and one after another joined in. Their sad expression made way for a smile.

Firebolt turned around and went back into the shelter. Inside he stepped towards the table and considered the map. It was difficult to plan the attack, because there was almost no information about the enemy's line. He was deep in thought as the mare came and trotted beside him. "I hope for you, that you haven't made empty promises. These troops are here since the war started." The stallion turned his head slowly to her. With a questioning look on his face he asked: "Did you say that the troops are here since the war began?"

"Yes, we're the -"

"Firestorm you goddamn fool!" Firebolt cut her off. "No wonder that the death toll is that high!"

"And I was hoping that you won't find our body count." The mare said saddened. "How come that you know so much about warfare?"

"War is my business, it's my destiny." He answered calmly and tried again to devote himself to his plan.

"I haven't seen such an armor before." She said looking curiously at the stallion.

"How could you? It's a special armor only for my soldiers and me." The stallion answered a bit annoyed.

"There are more of your kind?"

"A whole organization. – Can I please –"

Suddenly one of the warriors rushed in and cut him off. "You will die like the others!" it screamed and charged at Firebolt but before it could reach him, the stallion raised his hoof and the blade shot out. Without a chance to stop the pony smashed with its head into the blade. The body twitched a last time and turned slowly into the shape of a changeling.

"Don't worry, he was the only sleeper." The alicorn soothed the mare as he saw that she was frightened.

"But…"

"Go and sleep a bit. I'll brief you tomorrow." He said and ignored her until she was gone. As she finally had left, he began to erase the other plans on the map. He tried his best, but there was simply not enough information about their foes which caused him quite a headache.

The next morning the mare came back and found Firebolt sleeping beside the table. She tried to wake him up but even screaming didn't work. The mare stepped beside the stallion's head and grabbed his right foreleg. For all she was worth the mare tried to lift it, but the armored leg was just too heavy. Frustrated she kicked him but there was no other result than a dead sound as her hoof hit his armored body. "Wake up!" she called at the top of her voice and not even a moment later she felt the cold steel of his blade at her throat.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he said through gritted teeth and retracted the weapon.

"I thought it was the only way to wake you up." The mare tried to explain herself.

"You thought, kicking a sleeping pony is the only way to wake it up?" he asked her with a light smile on his face.

"You were awake? The whole time?" she said doubtfully.

"No, but your kick woke me up."

"I'm sorry." The pony said, "I actually came to hear your plan."

"Uhmm… the plan? – Ahh.. that plan … it's an easy one. We'll attack in an wedge. Come over here I'll show it to you."

The two ponies stepped to the table and Firebolt began to brief the mare. He showed her the drawings he made and explained her how they'll be able to win this battle, even if they were outnumbered. Finally he said. "Prepare the troops and brief the sergeants. I'll speak to them shortly before the fight."

"Where have you learned to motivate like that?" she asked curious.

"It's really easy, it's not important what you tell them, it's rather the way you're telling." The stallion answered. "You can ask them what I've told them yesterday and there will be for sure nopony who can answer this question. Or can you remember what I told?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. But I can remember that it was extremely motivating." She answered after a while.

"That's it what I wanted to tell you." He smiled. "Now go and brief the sergeants."

"They'll wait in the trenches after midday." She said leaving.

"That'll be a fight they'll never forget." Firebolt said to himself and began to prepare for battle.

After lunchtime the mare returned. "The troops are ready and the sergeants are briefed." She reported.

"Good." The armored stallion said smiling and stepped outside, followed by the mare. "You know your position?"

"Yes, I'll lead the left side." She answered while they were walking towards her position.

"Then let's go!" he said as they reached the trench. Firebolt stepped slowly towards his own position, and after a few steps he began to raise his voice:

"Brothers!" he passed a group of mares and added. "Sisters!

I know that some of your comrades haven't returned but they'll be never forgotten. For everypony they'll kill we'll slaughter - twenty of them! I know that this won't bring the dead back, - but our foes should know the price of our warriors. But that's not enough! - You shall remember our fallen comrades – as I do!"

He stopped next to a group of a few younger warriors. "Some of you will die but I'll try my best to keep you alive." The stallion continued his walk. "Every battle calls for victims. Help me to decrease the number on our side and pay the price with our enemies' souls!

Today will be your last battle! And it's your decision how it should end. If we'll win there's a warm bed for each of you but if we'll fail – " He paused a short moment.

"Don't even think about failure! – Think only about the victory and it will come true!"

The stallion arrived at his position and prepared a last time while he continued speaking. "Your sergeants are informed about the plan. I'll give you a few minutes to listen to them."

Firebolt used these minutes to sharpen his blades and preparing his anger for battle. Every once in a while he looked at one of the nearby sergeant and waited for a small signal that he was finished. About five minutes later he obtained the wanted signal and he raised his voice again. "Brothers! Sisters! - Today we'll fight for our fallen comrades and for your well-earned break. But before that can happen you have to fight and defeat our enemy! –

Listen to me!

These creatures will maybe be in majority but they don't have anything to lose.

They have no soul to lose!

They have no family to lose!

The only thing they have to lose is their – useless life!

If you don't want to fight for me – than fight for your family and your fallen friends!

Before we attack I have one request to you: – whatever you see or hear, don't retreat, in no case!"

He waited a few moments and then he jumped out of the trench. While he galloped towards the enemy he yelled loudly: "Chaaaaargee!" Not even a wink later he heard the sergeants blowing there whistles and the warriors followed him, roaring. A few moments later the first arrows flew against him. Firebolt set up a shield spell as he saw the first ponies falling.

In the distance he heard the enemy commander yelling in a hissy voice: "To the catapults! – keep 'em in the distance!"

Soon afterwards the first burning projectiles smashed into the ground between Firebolt's warriors. The stallion looked around and saw the ponies falling. He can't set up two shields so he had to decide if he should protect them against the arrows or against the catapults. After a moment he yelled: "Don't retreat – There are only a few meters left!"


	11. The Beast Inside

**Chapter 11: The Beast Inside**

Shortly before he reached the enemy trench he shut down his shield spell and flew upwards. At the top of his trajectory he released his anger and nosedived. Only a few meters next to the catapults he crashed into the ground and sent out a large shockwave. Everypony and every changeling within fifty meters went down and the catapults stopped their attacks immediately. In the middle of the cloud of dust and black smoke he arose out of the crater his impact caused. "Time to die!" the stallion murmured bloodthirsty and charged at the nearest catapult. Some of the changelings tried to avoid him but most of them were to slow and became victims of Firebolt's blades. Without any problems he destroyed several of the siege engines but as he charged at the ninth one he got stopped by a dozen of the heavy armored creatures. "Just look what you've done!" one of them hissed. "That's enough! When we're done with you, you won't be able to do that again."

"Says who?" the stallion smirked back and dashed at them. He heard an unpleasant crack as he crashed into the armored creature. The chitin-armor was broken and revealed the changeling's pure flesh. "Hmmm… grilled insect…. how delicious." He smiled as he poked his burning hoof into the gaping wound. The changeling screamed in pain and the air began to fill with the smell of burned chitin. With this smell in his nose Firebolt began to laugh loudly. In this moment of abstraction the other changelings jumped upon the armored alicorn and forced it to the ground. While they hammered on him, one of them yelled with his hissing voice: "You'll soon be laughing out of the other side of your face!"

Below his enemies Firebolt got one punch after another. The flame of his mane began to grow slowly; he screamed in pain as it scorched his coat. The fire spread over at his enemies and a few moments later the whole battle ground was draped in a firestorm. Every lifeform around him perished in flames. As the flames had gone out, the scenery was covered in thick black smoke. As the stallion got rid of the burned out chitin-armors, he screamed in pain and the smoke began slowly to reveal the stallion's wounds; half of his face was burned and in some places the burned flesh revealed his skull.

As the smoked thinned out completely another wave of enemies charged at him. The alicorn looked at them and began to laugh in a demonical way. Just in this moment he realized that even his teeth had changed, they went razor-sharp and looked like they're belonging to a carnivore. He watched them and the feeling of hunger grew. The stallion dashed at his foes and as he reached them he jumped at them. Under the stimulus of hunger he rammed his teeth into the creature's flesh, which screamed in pain as the demonic alicorn ripped it to shreds. One of the changeling's comrades tried to stop the stallion but Firebolt cut his head off and began to slaughter the others. Some of them became victims of his blades but most of them became victims of the stallion himself. He tore out their throats with his sharp teeth or broke their necks with a single bite. The ground was cluttered with fifty dead changelings as they pulled back.

Recognizing that the enemy troops were falling back, the Equestrian forces pushed forward. Soon they arrived at Firebolt's killing ground where the blood covered and burning stallion waited for them. They stopped their push and surrounded him. One of the younger warriors stepped nearer to him and asked as he saw the stallion's half burned face: "Are you okay?" The young pony looked a few moments at the gasping stallion before it felt an agonizing pain at its throat. The others were paralyzed with fear but as Firebolt got another victim they dropped their weapons and fled in panic.

"W-Why?" the young warrior asked with the last of his strength and the demonic alicorn turned to the dying pony. "Naz - Ghar chrem! [Because – you're tasty.]" he said, in the old language of the demons, while he stepped towards his victim. "Chrr scha hem! [That's why!]" As the stallion faced the groaning warrior. "Charr gragun mlek! [Shut up, food!]" Firebolt yelled and rammed his fangs into the pony's flank. "Zeetz chrem margul sezz! [Sweet, tasty blood!]" he mumbled while he eviscerated it. With every bite his smile went bigger; since he tasted the blood of the young pony the first time, he had an evil smile on his face. The stallion relished the still warm flesh, even though he gulped; he feasted on the fresh blood. In the end of his meal he left nothing behind than the stripped bones and the cracked armor of the young warrior. The stallion trotted a few steps towards the Equestrian line. "Ve grazz zors io chrzz! [We need more of those.]" the alicorn growled as he felt a heavy exhaustion and his flame began to burn out. Firebolt trotted a few more steps before he slumped down and passed out.

Meanwhile in the nearby sector 5A Firestorm saw the warriors from sector 4A running through the hostile line; some of them fought their way through them but a few seemed to be in panic. The troops sustained casualties; the changelings slaughtered them as if they were defenseless cattle. "Push them back! We need to help them!" he yelled and his troops charged at the hostiles. Soon he caught one of Firebolt's warriors. "What are you doing?" he asked the frightened mare.

"What does it look like?" she shot back and continued her retreat.

"You! Follow me!" the stallion yelled pointing at a group of ten warriors, "The other: Keep the attack running!"

"'Sup?" one of the ponies asked as they reached the prince.

"I have no idea, but we should go and find Firebolt." He answered and headed towards the nearby sector.

A few minutes later they arrived at the border to the other sector. The small group of ponies slowed down and watched out but there was nopony to be seen, not even a changeling. "Where are they?" one of them asked which broke the dead silence.

"I have no idea." Firestorm answered calmly, "Spread out and search for Firebolt. I'm sure he knows what is going on here." As they were about to swarm out he added: "If you found him, call for me. And no fighting, if you see some enemies, take cover." The warriors nodded as an answer and spread out.

About fifteen minutes later one of the ponies found some burned out chitin armors which were surrounded by about fifty rended changeling bodies. He knelt down to look at one of them and was shocked as he saw how the creature had died; he found clear imprints of fangs. "What happened here?" he mumbled and spotted bootprints which diverged from the corpses. The warrior followed them and after a while he spotted the armored shape of Firebolt. He approached him slowly as he heard an unpleasant cracking sound from beneath his hoof. The pony looked down and shrieked as it saw the cause of the noise; it was the skeleton of a pony.

As Firebolt heard the scream, his head shot up. He sniffed and turning his head towards the warrior and mumbled: "Ahh - Nzer margul sezz var as! [Ahh - New blood for us.]"

The pony looked up as it heard the demonic voice and saw that the stallion came closer. The alicorn's body was covered in green and red blood, even his face. "Are you allright?" the warrior asked as he saw that blood dripped out of the stallion's mouth. Smirking evilly the alicorn headed straight to the frightened pony and inflamed his mane.

"Stop!" the warrior yelled and raised his sword but the stallion was gone.

"Orsga hsar! [Over here.]" Firebolt smirked and hacked off the pony's hind legs. Screaming in pain it tried to crawl away but it was far too late to escape. "HEELPP!" the warrior screamed while the stallion sliced his victims back to reach its heart. "HEELP!" was the pony's last word before the demonic alicorn tore out its heart and swallowed it.

"Take cover!" he heard another pony calling. The stallion spotted it a few meters away and grabbed the sword in front of his hooves with his magic. "Firebolt is ou-" the pony began to yell but was cut off as the sword hit his chest and pierced his heart. The warrior looked doubtfully at the approaching stallion and slumped down, dead.

"Fuck! He's dead!" another pony yelled but Firebolt couldn't spot it, "Call for Firestorm!"

He spotted a small wooden shack and though to see a movement. "Gha carzn hedd! [You can't hide.]" he yelled forming a fireball and threw it at the small shack. Shortly after the impact the pony ran burning and screaming into Firebolt's field of vision. The stallion chased after it and as he caught up with the burning pony he tried to get at its throat but before he was close enough, a purple beam hit him which caused him to crash into the ground.

"Stop it!" Firestorm yelled and got ready for the next shot. Firebolt looked around and spotted the prince on the top of one of the intact catapults. "Let them go and fight me instead!"

The armored stallion conflagrated like a flash and roared: "Dö badatz! [Die, bastard!]" He launched himself at Firestorm and dodged the beams, the prince shot at him. Shortly before Firebolt reached his target, a force field appeared around him. He bared his sharp teeth and tried to break through the field.

"You can't get out there." The blonde alicorn said and prepared for the final strike as the insane pony began to laugh in his demonic voice. "Gha carzn zatrap meg! [You can't stop me!]" The flames around Firebolt's front hooves began to form solid claws. Another beam was going to hit him but he parried it with a single swipe of his new claws, which he also used to destroy the force field. Now that he was free, the stallion charged at Firestorm and crashed into him, which caused both of them to go down. The armored alicorn lay upon the stallion and tried several times to snap at his throat. The blonde alicorn had to struggle to keep Firebolt's teeth away from him. Suddenly the insane pony stopped trying to kill Firestorm and bite into his left foreleg instead. The stallion screamed in pain as the teeth cut into the bone. While the stallion was distracted, Firebolt tried to ram his fangs into his victim's neck but before he could do this, a stone hit him. "Ponze carzn zatrup as! [Ponies can't stop us!]" he yelled charging at the stone throwing pony. Firestorm took his chance, aimed and shot. Shortly before Firebolt reached the warrior, the beam hit his head and caused him to crash into the pony. Both of them went down, the flames around his body perished and he stayed on the ground, motionless. Firestorm galloped hobbling towards them. "That should hold on for the next few hours." He said as he gave the warrior a leg-up, "Call for the others, we have to bring him back."

The warrior left to gather his comrades and the alicorn remained with his fallen friend. "Whatever happened to you, I'll try my best to make it undone." He said and searched the wrecked catapults for some ropes. A few minutes later he came back with five ropes; he knotted one on each leg and the last one he used to keep the stallion's mouth shut. Just as he finished his safety measure the seven remaining warriors came back. "Pull him back to our line." Firestorm ordered and four of them grabbed a rope and began to pull the stallion towards the main HQ.


	12. Escape with Consequences

**Chapter 12: Escape with Consequences**

Firebolt woke up in a cold and gloomy room; he opened his eyes slowly but somepony had blindfolded him, he saw just the black cloth upon his eyes. The stallion tried to move his head and thereby he noticed that his head was fixed to the table beneath him. He also realized that he didn't feel any part of his body; he was even unable to move it. There was nothing he could do but hoping that somepony would come and free him. Slowly he regained the power to speak but as he tried to do it, he had to realize that somepony had gagged him with a rope. He used his teeth to cut through the material but before he could finish he heard a pony talking to him: "Good, you're awake. - It was hard work to heal your wounds but it was even harder to get you here. You're too heavy; even four warriors can't pull you for a continuance." Firebolt felt a hoof touching his cheek. The hoof moved slowly towards his horn and pushed the black cloth away from his eyes. The face of Firestorm appeared slowly in his field of vision. "Maybe you should eat less." The stallion added smiling.

"I regret to tell you that I'm still not finished; so don't be scared, that might hurt a little." He said after he got out of the stallions field of vision. Firebolt looked a bit around before his body filled with pain and his sight got blurred. The stallion screamed and bit through the rope. "W-Wh-W-a" he tried to speak but he was too weak to do anything.

"Don't worry I'm helping you. Just trust me." Firestorm said as he heard the stutter of his friend and another wave of pain flew through the stallion's body. Finally he turned back to Firebolt's head. The alicorn took a closer look at his friend and said before he left: "I'm sorry to tell you that you need at least one more of these sessions. - I'll come back later."

Slowly Firebolt won back the ability to control his body. He looked around and saw his armor lying in a corner of the room; furthermore he saw that he was confined to the table beneath him. The alicorn tried to loosen the chains but gave up as he realized that it was useless. He even tried to melt them but he was still too weak to inflame at least his mane. "FIRESTORM!" the stallion yelled angry and suddenly a green unicorn crept in. The pony stepped beside the table with the stallion on top.

"I know that I'm not Firestorm." The unicorn said. "But is there anything I can help you with?"

"Unchain me and help me with my armor." Firebolt ranted at the pony.

"As you wish my Lord." The unicorn answered and tried to loosen the stallion's chains. "I'm sorry but I can't loosen them."

"Use your magic! Goddamn piece of shit!" he bawled at the pony, which put its horn on the chain and cut through it with its magic. It repeated its spell at the remaining chains and after a few minutes Firebolt was free. The alicorn stood up slowly and slid carefully down the table. He stepped totteringly to his armor and began to slip in the boots. "Grab the main piece and open it, so that I can slip in." he ordered after he had put on the last boot and the unicorn picked up the last piece of armor, with its magic. "Return to your Queen and tell her that you served me well."

Subsequently the unicorn looked stunned upon the stallion. "H-How? –"

"I fought against your species several times and after a while I learned to identify your kind." He explained with a little smile on his face. "- And tell your Queen that she has something that belongs to me, I want it back."

"Y-You won't kill m-me?" the changeling asked frightened.

"Why should I? – somepony has to deliver the message."

"T-Thanks." The unicorn said and left.

Firebolt stayed in the room to recover a bit of his strength. He was about to go as he heard approaching steps in the hallway. He flew up and hovered above the entrance. The steps came closer and suddenly somepony opened the door. As the pony walked in, Firebolt fell down and crashed unbraked into the pony's back, which caused all of its limbs to break. Reflexively he rammed one of his blade into its flank and realized startled that the pony was nopony else than Firestorm. "Fuck!" he shouted and pulled the blade slowly out of the body.

Just in that moment Flint Ryder walked along the hallway and stopped in front of the room. Seeing Firebolt standing with the bloody blade above Firestorm, he drew his sword. "What have you done?!" he asked stepping slowly towards the stallion.

"Call a doctor!" the alicorn shot back.

"What have you done?!"

"Are you deaf? – Go and call for a doctor!" the alicorn called.

The brown pegasus entered unimpressed the room and knelt down to look at Firestorm's wound. Firebolt retreated a few steps and created a small fireball at the top of his horn.

"What were you thinking?" Flint Ryder asked again and the alicorn shot the fireball at the Pegasus. The fireball missed its target barely and singed the pony's blue mane. "I'll get you for that!" he shouted and left the room hastily.

Firebolt stepped slowly back to his wounded friend and knelt down. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that." He whispered in Firestorm's ear, "Please, forgive me." The stallion moved his head towards the wound and opened his mouth, as if he wanted to ram his teeth into the flesh. He stopped suddenly and realized what he was about to do. The alicorn looked at the unconscious pony and after a few minutes as the view reached his soul, a tear ran down his cheek. "W-What have I done?" he sobbed and dashed out of the room.

Preoccupied in thoughts he ran towards the exit of the building and banged into several ponies. Several times he heard that he should slow down or that he should look where he was running but he simply ignored them. Finally as he left the main HQ, he increased his speed and soon took off. Once in the air he just flew straight into the direction he had left the building. Fortunately it was night and nopony saw him but even worse was that he flew straight towards the enemy line.

After a few minutes of flying Firebolt felt exhausted and his sight became blurred. With every minute he flew, he lost more and more of his power. Slowly he came closer to the ground and finally, after he grazed the top of a tree, he crashed.

Moments later the first changelings arrived at the impact area and surrounded the stallion. They prepared to kill the vulnerable pony but as Scarabus received the picture of the alicorn, she stopped her subjects immediately. "Bring him to me!" she ordered from deep inside her hive. "Bring him alive!"

The changelings came carefully closer towards the stallion, one of the creatures poked him but there was no reaction from the alicorn. A dozen of them lifted him up and carried the body without a stop towards the hive. Whenever one of the changelings slumped down another one came and replaced him. After about an hour they reached the large building, which seemed to be a lifeform itself. Every part of it was moving and some were looking as if they're claws or something like that. The building like creature had several entrances and some of them sent out new changeling troops, without an end.

The changelings carried Firebolt towards one of the entrances, it was shaped like a big yap and the teeth seemed to be the door, which opened as the group came closer. They placed the pony upon the fleshy and wet floor and left. As the last of them went through the door, the yap closed and the big creature wound the floor around the body. Slowly it began to slug him down and after a few minutes he reached the place where the changeling-queen commanded her troops. Just in time Firebolt began to stir.

"Good, you're here." She hissed while she flew down to welcome her guest. "Long time no see."

"Scarabus!" he groaned while he stood up and shook the creature's slime off of him, "You know how our last encounter ended."

"Seriously? Are you really threatening me in my home? – Come on, you can't be so stupid." She smiled and some tentacles evolved out of the walls and tied the stallion. "The time has come to break your will. You should become one of us."

"What?!" he shouted horrified as one of the tentacles moved towards his mouth. "What are you…" The golden pony tried to ask but the tentacle cut him off as it forced its way into his mouth. It went deeper and deeper into the wreathing pony and finally the tentacle reached the pony's brain where it placed a part of itself before it left the stallion, who had lost consciousness.

After the procedure was done Scarabus began to speak again: "Wake up, my subject. You're now part of my hive and you'll obey my orders." She began to laugh and the stallion regained consciousness slowly.

"I've got something for you." she hissed laughing and another tentacle came from above and as it came closer Firebolt saw Soulchaser inside it.

"Thanks, my Queen." He answered accepting the demonic weapon. As his armored hoof touched the sword he inflamed his leg to absorb the blade.

"Go and win this war for your Queen and if you'll get the chance to kill Firestorm – Do it."

"As you wish, my Queen. But I need my own mind."

"Your wish is granted, but I'll watch you."

"Thanks, my Queen." Firebolt answered and left the hive.


	13. Evacuation

**Chapter 13: Evacuation**

In the morning he arrived at the city and wandered along the streets until he found a small tavern. Firebolt went inside and took a seat at a small table in the back of the locality. He looked around but there was nopony else to be found. The stallion raised his armored hoof to call for the barkeeper. The pony behind the bar saw the gesture and nodded before it went to him. "I've never seen a kind of you. Where are you from?" the barkeeper asked as he arrived at the small table.

"Nordheim." The stallion answered, "Can you bring me something to write?"

"Sure. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Yes, you can me bring two whiskeys." He said as his head began to hurt.

"Ok, just a moment." The pony said and went back to the bar. A few minutes later it came back with a quill, a piece of paper and the two glasses of whiskey.

"Thanks." Firebolt said as the barkeeper placed the things upon the table.

"Just call for me if you need anything." The pony said and returned to the bar. The stallion picked up the first glass with his magic and chugged it. Afterwards he took the writing things and began to write:

_Dear Shadow Hunter,_

_I will return within the next few weeks. During our last battle, Firestorm had attacked me, though I was about to bring the motion back into his war. But it came even worse; he took me as a prisoner and tried to rack me. You can see any actions of him as hostile._

_Evacuate the base, immediately. They should not know where we are._

_Regards Firebolt_

The stallion sealed the letter and sent it to his second in command. A few moments later a small group of guards entered the tavern. As they saw the armored stallion with the short ash-grey mane, they drew their swords and approached carefully. "What is going on here?" the barkeeper asked but his question stayed unanswered; so he stayed in cover behind the bar. "Are you Firebolt?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes."

"Shining armor wants to talk to you."

"About what? There's nothing we can talk about." Firebolt shot back.

"I'm sure you can remember your devious attack on Prince Firestorm." Another guard said and charged at him but the others stopped him.

"No, I can't. I've never attacked him." He answered calmly.

"Then there's nothing for you to fear. Just follow us."

"No way!" the stallion said still calm.

"Then we have to force you." One of the guards said its tone a bit aggressive.

"I'm not a citizen of Equestria. You can't force me." He answered and downed the second drink. As the guards realized that the stallion would not follow them, one of them tried to attack him, but Firebolt rammed the glass, which was still in his hoof, into the pony's head. The glass fragments cut the guard's face and caused several bleeding wounds. "I said you can't force me to follow you!" he said slowly, "One more attempt to attack me and I'll kill you."

"Hey! – No fighting in my tavern!" The barkeeper called from behind the bar.

The armored alicorn stood up and pushed two of the guards to the ground. "I'll say it a last time: Follow us." The last remaining guard said before the armored hoof hit his face and knocked him out. "I'm sorry, but they've started. That should be enough to repair the damage." He said and put a few coins upon the bar before he left.

Meanwhile at the base deep inside the Everfree forest, Shadow Hunter received the letter from Firebolt. She opened it and after she read the piece of paper the mare rushed into the control room. The mare stopped in front of a small control table in front of the big screen and searched for a special button. She found the big red button beneath a small plexiglas window. After a short moment in thoughts she rammed her hoof through the glass and pushed the button. The warning lights everywhere in the base turned on immediately and a voice called continually: "Evacuation! – Stay calm! – Evacuation!"

The alicorn spotted a small micro on the desk and grabbed it: "This is not a drill! We'll move to Bravo base. - I repeat: This is not drill. We'll move to Bravo base."

Werner was in his laboratory as the alarm rang out. He listened to the voice message and ordered his assistants: "Los! Los! Los! [Go! Go! Go!] Prepare the laboratory for the move! And a few of you should deal with Projekt Nachthimmel!"

The stallion ran through his laboratory and entered the huge hall in the back of it. He looked at the giant steel construct and mumbled to himself: "Ist die verrückt?! Es ist nicht so einfach das Teil hier zur Bravo Basis zu bringen. [Has she gone mad?! It isn't that easy to bring this to Bravo base.]"

Werner von Hoof ran towards the construct and entered it. "Has everypony heard the evacuation order?" He called repeatedly while he dashed through the machine.

A few minutes later Shadow Hunter arrived at the armory to slip into her armor. While she put on her boots she asked one of the ponies where Werner was. "He is in project Nachthimmel." One of Werner's assistants answered shortly.

As the mare was fully covered in her armor she galloped into the huge hall and called: "Werner! – Will you be able to move this – thing?"

In the distance she heard him answering: "Ich werd sehen was Ich machen kann! [I'll see what I can do!]"

"I take that as a 'yes'." She said and left the base to prepare Bravo-Base for their arrival.

An hour later Shadow Hunter arrived at the gates of Nordheim and a guard escorted her to Firebolt's brother. On her way through the city she noticed that there were more guards patrolling than at her last visit. A few minutes later she finally arrived at the throne room and found the dark blue alicorn sitting on the throne. The mare stepped closer to him and bowed her head.

"You're my brother's marefriend and a part of our family. You don't need to bow." Thunderwing said while he stepped towards her.

"I've noticed that you doubled the guards. Is there a special reason for that?"

"We're in war. Every time we're in war, all of our guards have to protect the cities. Here in Nordheim City we have four battalions in the line of duty." He answered calmly, "But I'm sure that my guards aren't the cause for your visit."

"I actually came to prepare Bravo base for the others' arrival." She answered smiling, "It would give me great pleasure if you'd help me."

"Just follow me. I'll guide you to the entrance." Thunderwing said and stepped towards a small door to the left, behind his throne. After he had opened it they went down the stairs until they reached a large metal lock.

"Here we are. But be warned, nopony was in there since you built this." He said and put his horn into a small hole in the center of the door. Loud clattering was heard and after a few moments the lock opened slowly.

"No problem, I've got my armor." She smiled and put her helmet on, "Before I forget: This might be interesting for you." She said and gave him Firebolt's letter.

"What is that." The stallion asked curious.

"I think you can call it a threat against our family." The mare said before she entered the dark and abandoned base under the City of Nordheim.


	14. The Incident at the Hospital

**Chapter 14: The Incident at the Hospital**

On his way out of the city Firebolt avoided several patrols. One time they almost spotted him; one of the guards fell behind and as he came out of his cover, the stallion crashed into the clueless guard. But before the pony could do anything he slung his leg around its neck, pressed his armored hoof at the pony's mouth and dragged it into a small alley where he knocked out the guard.

An hour after he had left the small tavern he finally reached the city gates. Firebolt was about to take off as he heard Scarabus' voice in his head: "Don't forget about your mission!"

"I'll finish him later. I'm not that dishonorable, I won't kill a weak pony." He answered silently, so that nopony else could hear him.

"Do it now!" she hissed. "Forget about your sense of honor. Kill him while he's weak."

"As you wish, my Queen." He deferred disapprovingly to her.

The stallion turned around and galloped back into the city. Again he avoided the Equestrian patrols and as he was about to pass the small tavern he stopped. Firebolt entered the small building and the barkeeper raised his head as he heard somepony entering. "Not you again." The pony said and continued his work behind the bar, "What do you want?"

"Give me two bottles of your whiskey." The alicorn said and placed ten coins upon the bar, "Keep the change."

"You know that this if far too much for those bottles, don't you?"

"I know."

"But why are you wasting your money?" The barkeeper asked and put the two bottles on the bar

"Because I don't need it anymore. Just keep it." he answered and took the bottles.

"Thanks."

"It was nothing." Firebolt said and left the tavern. He stepped towards Seaddle's hospital as he heard Scarabus in his head: "What are you doing?"

"I do my job, just as you've ordered me."

"And for what have you bought that alcohol?"

"It has to look like an accident." He explained silently and continued his way to the hospital, "Just let me do my work."

It was evening as he arrived at the big building in the center of the city. The entrance was guarded by several guards, so he had to find another way in. The stallion sneaked around the hospital and found a small staff entrance in the back of the building. He went inside and made his way through the staff rooms. Finally he reached the hallway and searched for Firestorm's room. He was peeking through an open door as a nurse asked him: "Can I help you?"

Firebolt cringed a bit and turned slowly around. "Yes, can you tell me, where I can find Prince Firestorm?" he asked relieved as he realized that she didn't know who he was.

"He's in room 416." The pony answered and as she saw the questioning look on the stallion's face she added: "Follow this hallway until you reach the stairs. Go upstairs until you reach the fifth floor. Turn left and follow the hallway, then turn right and it should be the eight door on the left. But you should see guards."

"Thanks." He said and followed her directions. Soon he arrived at the fifth floor and followed the hallway until he arrived at the last turning before he reached the Prince's room. Carefully he looked around the corner and spotted two guards in front of the door. "Damn it!" he thought and stepped back to a small tea kitchen he had passed on his way. The stallion deposited the bottles and took a teacup before he went back to the corner. He again peeked around the corner; the guards were still on their duty station. Firebolt threw the teacup into the corridor and the noise attracted their attention. One of them stepped slowly to the broken teacup and looked wondering around. He spotted nothing suspicious, so he stepped along the hallway and reached the corner. The pony heard a silent noise in the broom closet beside it. Unaware the guard opened the door and immediately an armored hoof hit his face. The pony fell rattling to the ground and the other guard called: "Everything ok?" but didn't get any response. Slowly the guard stepped towards the corner and as he looked around it he faced the golden alicorn. The pony tried to draw its sword but it was too late; this pony's face was hit by an armored hoof too. "Amateurs." Firebolt smirked and dragged the two bodies into the broom closet. Afterwards he fetched the bottles and slowly approached the Prince's room.

Carefully he opened the door and spotted the light blue Pegasus mare with the rainbow colored mane besides the bed. Silently he deposited the bottles and shot a sleeping spell at the mare. The pony slumped down and the stallion dashed to her. He dragged her body to the other side of the room and placed it upon a chair; afterwards he tied her up.

"Cheers!" he said and drank the whole bottle in one go. "And the next one." He said babbling and drank the other bottle. Afterwards he pushed the button to call for the nurses. A few moments later two nurses rushed into the room and found the tied up mare. Firebolt came out of hiding and blocked their way out. "What is going on here?" one of them asked as she spotted the armored stallion with the burning sword in his hoof. "Nothing." He said dryly and rammed the blade into the pony's chest. The other nurse retreated in panic and bumped into the light blue mare, which caused the chair to topple and the mare to wake up. Rainbow couldn't move but she heard the panicked nurse, which entered her field of vision a few moments later.

The stallion stepped slowly towards the pony while it retreated to the corner of the room. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he rammed the blade into her body. The nurse's body filled with agonizing pain and the air began slowly to fill with the smell of burned flesh.

Through the pungent smell the blonde alicorn woke up and saw Firebolt as he replaced the tied up and screaming mare. "What are you doing here?!" he asked, failing to hide his fury.

"Saving – your – fucking life." Firebolt slurred.

"Don't believe him! He wants to kill –" Rainbow screamed but the stallion cut her off.

"Scarabus had send an assassin to kill you." He continued ignoring the Pegasus.

"And you think that one of the two nurses was the assassin?" Firestorm asked doubting.

"No, what are you thinking? – I am the assassin!" the armored alicorn answered and pulled the burning blade out of the body, "They were innocent but they fulfilled their purpose."

"What the hell happened to you? - What happened to the brave and honorable stallion, I knew?"

"Shut up and let me do my work." Firebolt answered and raised the burning sword. He looked into the stallions eyes before the red burning blade hit Firestorm's head.

"Noooooo!" Rainbow Dash screamed and managed to loosen her bonds. Immediately she charged at him but at the halfway mark she crashed into a force field. The mare tried to leave the room but it seemed as if she was trapped behind the stallion. "You are a pussy. – No honorable warrior would kill a weak pony." She screamed and hit the force field.

A few moments later the stallion pulled the blade out of Firestorm's head and turned around. "Tell him, when he wakes up, that I wait for him in my base. He should come alone –"

"He wouldn't come! You idiot killed him!" She cut him off.

"Look at him. – Can you see any wounds?" Firebolt tried to sooth her, "Now, go and call the guards." He added and shut the force field down.

She dashed to him and cuffed the armored alicorn. "I hope for you that he'll forgive you, because I won't." She said through gritted teeth and left the room.

Firebolt stepped beside his unconscious friend and rammed the sword into the ground. "I hope that you'll come." He whispered into the stallion's ear. A few moments later the guards entered the room and their leader was Twilight Sparkle. The unicorn mare shot a beam at the armored stallion as she saw that he was about to grab the burning blade. The impact tossed him through the wall behind him and he fell four stories downwards.

"Go and bring him to the dungeon!" she ordered the guards and stepped towards the hole in the wall. The mare looked out and searched for the impact place, but she couldn't see that well in the dark of the night. A few moments later she spotted the guards as they left the building. "Do you see him?!" She yelled and waited for a response. "No! He's gone!" one of them answered full-throatedly.


	15. Awakening

**Chapter 15: Awakening**

Firestorm smelled the fetor of burned flesh and woke up. As he looked around he saw the two maimed corpses of the nurses and surprisingly he even spotted the burning sword sticking in the floor next to his bed. He moved a bit and realized that his limbs weren't hurting anymore, so he tried to stay up but stopped as Rainbow Dash entered the room. "Thank goodness, you're awake. I've already feared the worst after Firebolt was here." She said hugging him.

"He was here?" He asked upset and pushed her away, "What did he want?"

"I think he wanted to kill you, at least it looked like that." The mare explained, "He killed two nurses and attacked you with this sword." She pointed at the blade, which was still sticking in the ground next to Firestorm's bed.

"How come that he left it here?"

"Well, -" Rainbow looked sheepishly away, "Twilight tossed him out of the window. Since then he's missing."

"Did you speak with him?"

"If you call an order as speaking, then yes, I've talked to him." She answered and tried to hug him.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he waits for you in his base and you should come alone." She repeated Firebolt's order. "But I don't want you to go there, it sounds like a trap." She added in a worried tone.

"I have to go. – There's something wrong with this stallion, he needs my help." Firestorm answered grabbing some writing things and began to write:

_Send a few guards to Firebolt's base. They shouldn't enter the complex, in no case. I'll join up as soon as possible._

_Firestorm_

"Bring this to my sisters." The alicorn said and gave Rainbow Dash the letter.

"Take care of yourself." She answered and kissed him before she left.

"I'm coming, my friend." He mumbled and stood up.


	16. End of an Era

**Chapter 16: End of an Era**

It was a hard journey for Firebolt, because of his refusal of Firestorm's assassination he had to disturb the connection to Scarabus; but after a few days he finally reached Ponyville. With difficulty he managed to land carefully in front of the local tavern. Tottering he went into the building and bought every bottle of whiskey they had in stock. With a box, filled with fifteen bottles, he flew towards the abandoned base deep inside the Everfree forest. The stallion landed besides the flagpole and put the box on the ground. "You can come out!" he called a few moments later.

Five royal guards came out of hiding and approached to him while drawing their swords. "We have order to arrest you," one of them said, "You better follow us; we don't want to hurt you." The alicorn began to laugh as the guard finished his sentence, "Do you really think that I'm going to follow you?"

"Uhm… It would be better for you." The guard answered and stepped beside the stallion.

"Can you bring me to Firestorm?"

"No," the pony answered.

"There's your answer!" Firebolt said and rammed his armored hoof into the guard's chest, which caused the pony to fall gasping to the ground. One of his comrades came to his help, but Firebolt knocked out the guard, with a well-directed blow. "Drop your weapons and I'll allow you to help your comrades." He said calmly and stepped towards the retreating guards. Suddenly one of the ponies dropped its sword and walked timidly towards the stallion; surprisingly he let the unarmed guard pass. One of the two remaining guards panicked and charged at Firebolt and crashed into the armored pony. The guard fell and dropped its sword; the stallion faced the prostrated pony and said, "You can be glad that I'm not your foe, or you'd be dead right now."

The alicorn turned around and went back its box. Just as the stallion entered the abandoned base the last guard dropped his sword to help his comrades.

Firebolt stepped to the elevator and pushed the button, but nothing happened. He used his blade to carve a large "3" into the wall next to the elevator-door before he took the stairs to enter the dark base. After a few steps he couldn't see anything and created a small fireball at the top of his horn to illuminate his way. Soon he arrived at level three and deposited his box. Afterwards the stallion continued his way down to the second last level, where he could find the generators.

After a few minutes he reached level nine, which was probably the most important level of the base; it contained the whole supply system and the control of the defense line in level ten. Firebolt entered the control room and reactivated the generators before he went down to level ten. He stepped slowly towards the gates of hell and stopped directly in front of them. It was a large portal, which was made out of crystal or something of that kind; between the two large leaves was a small hole in about the height of a normal pony's head. The stallion stuck his horn into the small hole and his horn began to glow. A few moments later he pulled his horn out and collapsed.

At dusk he slowly regained his consciousness and stepped back into the control room. "I hope it worked," he mumbled.

"What should have worked?" he heard Scarabus' hissing voice in his head.

"I gained new allies for you," the stallion answered and deactivated the defenses in the level beneath him.

"What kind of allies?" the queen asked hissing and caused the alicorn's head to ache.

"Strong and powerful allies from hell."

"That sounds good. – But I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore. Rumors say that you haven't killed Firestorm." She said in an aggressive hissing tone, which caused the stallion's head to ache more and more until he finally slumped down.

"That's true," Firebolt groaned in pain, "Twilight stopped me and now he's hunting for me. I built a trap for him, but you have to let me do my work. As long as I live you can see the demons as your allies; I can control them."

"Don't disappoint me again!" Scarabus hissed and her voice vanished. The stallion's headache disappeared just as fast as it had come.

On his way back to level three he took the elevator and as the doors opened he dashed out. Grabbing one of the bottles he carried he carved an arrow, which was directing towards the armory, into the floor; afterwards he drank the bottle in one go. Just to be on the safe side he drank a second bottle before he continued his way to the armory; on his way he left several hints for Firestorm behind.

Finally he reached his target and walked through the armory and the connected laboratory. The stallion entered the hall of project Nachthimmel and deposited the box beside the door before he went back to the armory; whereby he left again several hints of his abode behind.

Back in the armory he took off his armor and cleaned it with fire before he prepared it, so that it was ready-to-use. Afterwards he wrote a short note and stuck it to the armor. Finally he went back to the big hall and picked up the small box with the bottles. Firebolt stepped slowly through the hall and as he arrived at the corner on the opposite side of the room he sunk down and slowly began to drink the rest of the whiskey. "I hope you'll come soon" he mumbled and went into semi-consciousness.

Meanwhile Firestorm arrived at the base and spotted the guards. "What the hell?" he mumbled and ran to them.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to tell you that we've failed. We arrived before him and he forced us to give up; it even seemed that he isn't our foe he spared our lives." One of the guards reported.

"You aren't able to beat him as long as he's wearing his armor." Prince Firestorm answered in a soothing voice, "The main point is that you're alive. – Go back to Canterlot; your job here is done."

"Thanks, your majesty."

The stallion stepped towards the entrance of the base while the guards tried to help their unconscious comrades.

"One last thing!" the guard called and the alicorn stopped, "I think he reactivated the base; a few minutes after he had entered the lights turned on and since then there's a quiet buzzing noise."

"Thanks for your report," he said and continued his way into the base. Soon Firestorm arrived at the elevator and was about to push the call button as he spotted the carved number besides the door. After he took a closer look at it he mumbled, "What have you planned?" He waited awhile before he took the stairs down to level three, where he found a track of arrows on the ground. The alicorn followed them carefully until he reached the armory; he caught a glimpse and winced as he spotted an armored pony in there. He looked again but the pony hadn't moved. Firestorm entered the room slowly and suddenly he noticed that the pony didn't have a head. Heaving a sigh of relief he stepped towards the armor which seemed to be ready for use. "This is getting more and more mysterious. Why would he take off his armor if he wants to kill me?" he mumbled and spotted a small piece of paper which stuck on the armor.

Meanwhile a few room away from Firestorm, Firebolt awoke out of his semi-consciousness and looked desperately around. "Come on. I'm running out of time," he mumbled and drank another bottle of whiskey. A few moments later he threw the empty bottle towards the center of the hall where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Firestorm was about to grab the note as he heard the noise of shattering glass. He turned his head towards the source of the noise and spotted a door which lead into a dark room. "Finally I have found you," he said and reverted to the note:

_Dear Firestorm,_

_If I don't have your complete trust then slip into my armor; it protects you against me._

_Yours, Firebolt._

The blonde alicorn waited awhile before slipping into the heavy armor. Fifteen minutes later as he had managed to put on the armor he heard another glass object shattering. A few moments later he stepped slowly into the dark. He could barely see but he managed to find his way through the former laboratory.

With a look of vacuity he heard the dull steps of a heavy armored pony in the darkness. "I'm over here!" he called inflaming his mane so that the pony could locate him, "Come over here! We have t-to talk."

Firestorm hesitantly stepped towards the other stallion. "Come on I'm running out of time!" Firebolt said nervously, "I just want to talk – I promise you that I won't attack you." The armored alicorn galloped through the large hall and stopped in a safe distance. Now he could see that Firebolt was lying on the floor and leaned his head at the wall; in the fiery glow of the stallion's mane he could see a small wooden box standing next to him. "Are you drunk?" he asked as he picked up the heavy scent of alcohol.

"I don't hear their voices so it seems so." He answered peering past Firestorm.

"But why?" the stallion asked in a worried tone.

"Sit down and listen to me!" Firebolt ordered and pointed at the floor besides him, "Don't worry I'll keep my promises." He waited awhile but Firestorm didn't move. "If you don't trust me you can lay upon my leg," he added and placed his leg on the floor beside him. Finally the armored alicorn lay down and pressed Firebolt's leg to the ground, which caused the stallion to give a wince of pain.

"Are you sure about that?" the blonde stallion asked.

"Sure," he answered groaning a bit, "I'm sorry about what I've done and what I'll do in the future. – Can you forgive me?"

"What will you do in the future that I have to forgive you?"

"That doesn't matter. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I can if you tell me what happened to you." Firestorm answered and moved his body a bit which caused Firebolt's leg to break, "Sorry," he added sheepishly.

"Promise me that whatever will happen in the next few hours, you'll bring me to my brother," Firebolt said while he searched the box for another bottle, but soon he realized that it was empty. "Damn!" he groaned, "I haven't got much time left. I begin to hear them again."

"Whom are you hearing?"

"The others," the golden stallion answered absentmindedly, "Promise me."

"I promise, but let me help you."

"You help me with your presence," he slurred and climbed jauntily upon his friend's armored body.

Firestorm tried reflexively to stop him with his hoof and suddenly the blade shot into the stallion's body and barely missed Firebolt's heart.

Meanwhile at the Castle of Nordheim, Shadow Hunter was about to play with Sparky as the little demon slumped down and began to scream in a heartbreaking but still demonic voice. Startled she rushed towards him but before she could reach him he perished, "Sparky!" She screamed in tears and after a while she added, "Bolt!"

"I'm sorry," Firestorm answered genuinely, "I didn't want –"

"Can you feel my heart beating?" Firebolt groaned in pain.

Just as he mentioned it the stallion felt a weak pounding in his right foreleg. "Yes," he answered after a while, "I really-"

"Can you tell me that it did beat for the good cause so far?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's your choice whether I should live or die."

"That's an easy question," he answered and tried to pull the blade out of the alicorn's body, but the armor didn't react to his movements; it remained rigid, "You should live."

"It was an honor for me to be your friend. I hope you keep your promises, as well as I do." Firebolt groaned and looked deep into Firestorm's eyes before he directed the blade with a single jerky movement into his heart. His warm blood flowed upon the armored body of Firestorm and colored it in a red tone. "Sparky, I'm coming," he groaned with the last of his strength.

A moment later the flame of his mane perished and the lifeless body slumped upon Firestorm; the head stopped in a position where it faced the stallion and the big lifeless eyes were gazing at him. He couldn't believe what happened a few moments ago and sunk into deep thoughts; after a while he knocked the body off of him and the blade returned into the boot. "Keeping your promises?" he smirked and took a closer look at the dead pony but he found nothing that could justify his death. "Maybe I should've trusted you." He said to the corpse, which was now gazing towards the ceiling, "Why have you turned down my help?"

He didn't get any response which wasn't really surprising. Finally he knelt down and bend over him. "I don't let you go until you answered my questions," he said in an angry tone; pressed his mouth against Firebolt's and breathed into the dead body. – Nothing happened – In desperation he tried it again but nothing happened. "You will answer my questions; even if I had to search for you in Underearth." Firestorm mumbled while he closed the stallion's eyes with his hoof and lifted the body upon his back.

A few minutes later he stepped out of the base and saw that the guards hadn't returned to Canterlot. "What happened?" one of them asked.

"What does it look like; - he's dead." Firestorm answered dryly, "Have you got something that I can use to cover his body during my journey to Nordheim?"

"Well, we found some cerecloth while we searched the barracks." The guard answered and hoofed it to the stallion, who carefully dropped the body. Afterwards he swathed the body into the cerecloth before he lifted him on his back again. "Go back to Canterlot. I'll bring him back to his brother," he said and galloped northwards.


	17. Return Home

**Chapter 17: Return Home**

Running faster than he could have without the armor; Firestorm managed to cover the distance in a few hours for what he usually needed half a day. "Now I can understand why you loved your armor," he mumbled smiling and dashed through the Everfree forest.

Finally he arrived at the gates of Nordheim City but the guards blocked his way. "For which matter are you here?" one of the five guards asked while the others pointed with their halberds at Firestorm.

"I have to talk to your king, immediately. – It's about his brother," the stallion answered and the guards shouldered their weapons.

"Follow me," a guard said and the others opened the gates, "I hope you've brought some time," he added mumbling.

The two ponies walked through the streets of the city and Firestorm recognized the huge amount of guards that were patrolling. On his way he spotted a closed store with a sign at the door; it said: _Closed because of war service._

"Why is this store closed?" he asked curious.

"Because he has duties that are much more important." The guard answered, "Please be quiet now. Speak only if he allows you to."

They went through the main gate of the castle and a group of a dozen heavy armored warriors took over the escort to the king. "That's not the welcome I've expected," He mumbled silently but one of the warriors threw an angry look at him. Soon they reached the throne room were Thunderwing awaited him already. "Well, well, well! – Look who's coming there." The dark blue alicorn smirked scornfully as he saw the approaching stallion, "What do you want?"

"I have something for you," Firestorm answered as he carefully dropped the body.

"It seems that you'll do everything so that I'll send my troops back to the south, am I right?"

"You recalled your troops?" the stallion asked surprised, "You know that I need them in order to win this war."

"That's no reason to die for you."

"They fought not only for me they've also fought for you. You know that if we lose this war the changelings would attack your kingdom as well as mine."

"Don't make me laugh! – They would never set a hoof into Nordheim as long as Firebolt helps us to protect the city.

"That's the point why I'm here. He won't do anything anymore." He said in a sad tone and uncovered the dead stallion's head.

"What have you done?" Thunderwing asked, failing to hide his anger, as he recognized that the armor wasn't colored.

"It was an accident," he tried to sooth Firebolt's brother.

"You killed him?"

"It was an accident."

Thunderwing's horn began to glow in a dark blue aura and lightnings streaked along his horn before he shot a large thunderbolt at the stallion. "Arrest him!" he yelled as the shocked alicorn fell, "I'll judge him later."

A few moments later a heavy armored pony entered the room and stepped slowly towards the group of ponies. "Any problems?" it asked in a mare's voice.

But before she got any response she spotted Firebolt's corpse in front of his brother, "Bolt?" she asked tearful and not believing her eyes, "What happened to him."

"He killed him," Thunderwing answered pointing at Firestorm and Shadow Hunter charged at him. "Now you've gone too far!" she yelled and crashed into him. The armored alicorn was tossed through the hall and crashed into one of the large pillars. "I should kill you for your insolence to bring him here!"

"It was his last wish." Firestorm managed to say before her armored hoof knocked him out.

"Bring him down to level six and prevent him from using magic." She said to the guards and turned around to Thunderwing, "We'll care for him until you make a judgement."

"You heard her." The stallion said and the guards dragged Firestorm towards the small door in the back of the hall. "Go and gather Firebolt's closest friends. I'll bury him in an hour in the family crypt," he ordered Shadow Hunter.

"Are you sure that I can't help you?" she asked while she knelt down beside the corpse of her stallion.

"It's a tradition that the family prepares the body of the deceased." The king answered, "If you allow me I'll start right now."

The mare stood up and nodded before he teleported the body into the crypt. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing; this is the third time I've had to do this." He said and teleported into his room. The stallion looked around and searched for his most sumptuously gala armor; afterwards he teleported it to the crypt and went into his bathroom to get some water and a towel before he teleported to his brother's corpse.

The crypt was the place where everypony of Nordheim's royal family was buried and now it would be the final resting place for Firebolt. Thunderwing appeared in front of the door. With his head bowed he stepped slowly towards an empty coffin on which Firebolt's body lay. On his way he past the stone coffins of his ancestors he silently recited their names. On every coffin lay a statuary in a golden armor, some of them were more detailed than others. He stopped in front of two coffins with undetailed statuaries and said their names a bit louder than the rest's, "Aurora and Blizzard, I'll never forget you." Some tears ran down his cheeks while he said their names, his parent's names. "And recently Bolt, my brother."

Thunderwing stepped beside the coffin and uncovered the body before he used the towel and the water to clean the wound and the bloody coat. As Firebolt's body was cleaned he grabbed the breastplate of his armor and buckled it on his brother. "I should lie there, not you." He sobbed and tears ran down his cheeks. The stallion took the boots and put them on his brother's hooves before he grabbed the two leg-pieces and buckled them at his forelimbs.

"I think I've made a good decision. This armor suits you well." Thunderwing said as he put the helmet upon the deceased. "Hmm… something's missing," he mumbled and teleported back into his room to search a fitting sword. After he had returned he placed it upon Firebolt's chest and folded his front hooves upon the hilt. Finally the alicorn adjusted the stallion's head so that he was looking towards the ceiling.

He had about five minutes before Shadow Hunter entered the room; she was followed by Night Hawk, both came without their armors to Firebolt's burial. The three ponies surrounded the deceased and Thunderwing began to speak:

"You will forgive me, for I don't want to talk about peace in a time of war. Instead I want to talk about my brother and his life."

The stallion paused and looked at the others which nodded their assent.

"Somepony always wakes up from a nightmare, but he won't awake out of this one. I have awakened to a nightmare instead – the nightmare of a life without him –

You once saved my life although you didn't have the chance to save our parents' too. You managed to control my biggest fear and you were the shield against our enemies, you were the light in the dark that guided us through the darkness of life. You left us alone in the blackest time of our life, but in the knowledge that somepony had taken your life I will forgive you. –

Brother, you were and still are our hero. I know that whatever you've done, you've done for us and the way it should have been done. You've never abandoned us, so we won't ever abandon you. – I know that there's nothing I can do to bring you back but I can guide you to the next world. –

Having no other choice, we part from you and ask you to rest in peace; that you remember us, the way we remember you, and maybe you will protect us, from the other side. –"

He paused again and let his words sink in before he continued speaking.

"I ask you angels of death, will you guide him to your realm? – Will you admit him and let him fight as one of yours? – Will you let him fight in the eternal war? – Will you care for him and protect his soul against the cruelties of war? –

So he will fight for you, in honor. –

Bolt, we will never forget you. –

May the angels answer my requests and turn you to one of them. –

Someday we'll see us again."

The three ponies kept the silence for a while and after a few minutes Thunderwing lowered his head so that he could touch the top of Firebolt's horn with his own. Slowly the body began to turn into stone. "Greet our parents," he whispered. After ten minutes the whole body had turned into stone, but the three continued their sorrow. "We've been long enough in these holy halls. It's time to let him rest," the dark blue alicorn broke their silence after about half an hour.


	18. The Damned

**Chapter 18: The Damned**

Firebolt woke up in the corner of a dark, small cave. Steps rang out in the darkness, so he raised his head and spotted in the fiery glow of his mane one of Firestorm's undead guards. The guard an elderly earth stallion whose coat had rotten years ago stepped towards the new arrival. "W-where am I?" the golden stallion groaned.

"You're at the place where every deceased pony will find its last resting place. You're in Underearth," the guard answered calmly.

"Underearth?" he asked doubtfully while he stood up and shook off the dust of his coat, "There must be some mistake. I should be in hell; I have innocent ponies' blood on my hooves."

"Then you should be glad that Firestorm doesn't know it."

"But he knows it; I killed them in front of him."

"Then there must be another reason why you're here." The guard said and turned around to leave the stallion.

"What the hell must a pony do to get into hell?!" he called in an aggressive voice and charged at the undead guard, "I hope that'll be enough."

Suddenly the guard turned around and rammed his hoof into the stallion's chest. "You really want to go to hell, don't you?" he smirked while a hole began to open beneath the alicorn's hooves. "Strange wish, but I will grant it." The pony added as it let him go.

Firebolt fell through the hole; in flight he turned around and saw that the guard had already closed the small portal to hell. The fall felt like an eternity but after ten long minutes he crashed into the rugged ground of hell. The stallion got up slowly and looked around, but except a few lava pools and a lot of rock he couldn't see anything in the light reddish glow of the lava around him. "Finally!" he mumbled, "At least a place from where I can escape." He created a small fireball and let it hover above him so that he could at least see a bit more of the environment before he stepped deeper into the cave.

His arrival didn't go unnoticed and after a while some damned ponies began to follow him in the cover of the darkness. But suddenly one of them stepped straight towards him. "Well, well! – Isn't that Firestorm's favorite henchpony? – What was your name again?" the pony said in a voice that was somehow familiar to Firebolt.

"You should remember my name, Apocalypse," the stallion answered.

"At least you remember me," the spirit of destruction smirked, "But you've done a mistake by coming down here."

"I'm not voluntarily here Firestorm killed me! -"

"He did what?!" Apocalypse asked astonished.

"He killed me," he answered calmly, "and now I want my revenge."

"But why should he kill you?" the Spirit of destruction asked incredulously, "To me it seems that you are trying to fool me."

"Let me show you the truth," Firebolt answered raising his hoof and touched Apocalypse's head. Immediately he saw Firebolt's death: _Firebolt was lying in bed as suddenly an armored pony entered the room and stepped towards the sleeping stallion. The stallion awoke to the steps and inflamed his mane to identify the source. "What are you doing here and why are you wearing my armor?" he asked as he identified the pony as Prince Firestorm. The armored alicorn gave no response but he continued approaching and as he stood next to Firebolt he raised his hoof and rammed the blade into the stallion's chest. "You've served your time," he whispered scornfully._

"It seems that he learned something in the time I possessed him. He didn't need you anymore; that was the cause of your death," Apocalypse said as the pictures in his head blurred and Firebolt took his hoof back to the ground. "I'd like to help you but you can't escape from here."

"I can, there's a way but I'm not strong enough to use it," Firebolt answered and a faint, evil smile appeared on his face, "Will you help me?"

"Sure I want to help you to kill him," the Spirit answered, "Just show me this exit and I'll help you."

"You can't go with me; only one pony can use this exit before it's closed forever."

"So how should I help you?"

"Gather all the damned and I'll tell you."

"I hope for you that's a good plan." He answered and left. Firebolt followed him awhile but after a few minutes he lost him, so he stepped deeper into the cave.

About an hour later Apocalypse returned followed by a large crowd of damned ponies. A few minutes later, Firebolt was surrounded by thousands of damned. "We heard you have a plan to kill Firestorm?" one of them asked. "But it's impossible to kill him!" another countered.

"You've heard right, I have a plan for our revenge, but I need your help."

"What kind of help?" some of them answered simultaneously.

"I need your power," he answered whereby he underlined the last word.

"What can you give us in return?" Apocalypse asked curious.

"I'll banish him down here and give you the chance to take your revenge. Furthermore I'll open the gates of hell for you!" Firebolt called so that everypony could hear him.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." The spirit answered and stepped towards the stallion to give him his power; He touched his horn and transferred his magic to the alicorn. Firebolt could feel the power running through his body A few moments later some of the other damned followed Apocalypse's lead. About a hundred unicorns had transferred their magic as suddenly a pony called, "Don't trust him! He'll use your power to kill you all!"

"Show yourself and say it to my face!" the alicorn answered and an elderly, dark grey earth stallion stepped out of the crowd. "I should've known that you're down here." He added smirking as he spotted Hammerhoof.

"Don't trust him, he's a liar!" Hammerhoof called out.

"Support me or die!" Firebolt said through gritted teeth.

"I'll never support you or your weak family anymore!" the earth stallion answered loudly and the alicorn's horn began to glow; suddenly Hammerhoof's body caught fire. "I hope you feel the pain that my parent's had felt."

Despite this incident more and more ponies came to give him their power. They touched his horn and the power ran through his body. As the last pony finished the procedure he raised his voice again, "Thank you for your help. I'll send him down here as soon as possible." Just as he finished speaking he trotted away and Apocalypse followed him. "I hope you'll be able to keep your promise," he said.

"I won't, I'm still not strong enough to escape."

"Maybe the demons could help you."

"Then bring me to them."

"Just follow me," the spirit answered and stepped away.


	19. The Incident in Nordheim Part 1

**Chapter 19: The Incident in Nordheim Part 1**

Firestorm woke up and felt a heavy weight lying upon his body. He tried to look what it was but somepony had blindfolded him, gripped by deep despair he tried to use his magic to remove the bandage, but he failed; somehow he couldn't use his magic. Suddenly he heard some ponies entering the room, their steps echoed through the room. Firestorm even heard that some of them drew their swords. "It seems that he's awake," one of them said. "Take down those weights. He might be a captive but he's still royal." Another answered, whose voice was familiar to him; it was the voice of Thunderwing.

"Where am I?" The stallion asked as the ponies had taken down the weights from his body and he was able to stand up.

"You're still in Nordheim, at least for the next few hours," Thunderwing answered calmly and removed Firestorm's blindfold.

"And why are you keeping me imprisoned?"

"Because you killed my brother and Nordheim's folk want your death, therefore we'll transfer you to Canterlot where we'll hang you."

"You can't kill me. It was an accident!" Firestorm reassured.

"We'll talk later, when I've mobilized my army." The blue alicorn said before he left the room.

"Go!" one of the guards said in an angry tone, "Soon you'll be judged for your deed. – Nopony will survive Nordheim's rage."

The guards pushed him the whole way towards a small balcony above the main entrance of the castle. Firestorm looked down and saw some troops waiting there. New troops arrived step-by-step and half an hour later the courtyard was crowded; wherever he looked he saw troops and in the distance he saw that more of them were marching towards the castle.

Suddenly Thunderwing appeared beside the stallion, he was covered in a shimmering, black armor. As Firestorm took a closer look at him he saw that it was made out of polished, black dragon-scales; even his wings were covered by the armor. "It doesn't happen very often that the whole army of Nordheim leaves the city; and those," he said and pointed at the ponies in the courtyard, "are only a part of it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Firestorm asked curiously.

"Because, this is the pride of our nation and it will be your escort to Canterlot." Thunderwing answered and put on his helmet; it was made out of the same material as the rest of the armor and it had the shape of a dragon's head. Although it seemed to be a solid piece of armor it clung to his head and together with the fangs it made his mouth look like a dragon-yap.

"Citizens of Nordheim!" he raised his voice, "Some of you may have heard that Firebolt is dead. – It's true, he passed on." The murmur of the crowd stopped immediately as he confirmed the rumors. "We've already caught his murderer!" he pointed at Firestorm. "But there's one thing left that I need to ask you, should we kill him here or should he hang in Canterlot where his friends can see him pay for his deed?"

"Canterlot! Canterlot! Canterlot!" the ponies in the courtyard yelled and battered with their weapons on their armors.

"You've spoken; tomorrow we'll march to Canterlot!" He raised his voice again. "Tomorrow we'll revenge Firebolt!"

Shining Heart stepped beside his king and raised his voice in order to perform his duties as captain of Nordheim's guards and as captain of the nation's army: "Prepare to bring death to the enemies of Nordheim!"

Meanwhile Thunderwing stepped slowly back into the castle. "Bring him in my rooms," he said to the guards and left.

"Prepare to fight! – Canterlot will fall in the rage of Nordheim!" the captain yelled, "Tomorrow they'll know who we really are! – For Nordheim! For Thunderwing! For glory!"

"For Nordheim! For Thunderwing! For glory!" the warriors responded loudly.

A few minutes after Shining Heart had finished the guards pushed Firestorm, whose wings were tied up to his back towards Thunderwing's rooms. "I can't understand why he's still alive." One of them mumbled silently. "Because Thunderwing wants to show the Equestrians what happens to our enemies. That's why he wants to hang him in Canterlot," another answered.

"And why should we bring him to his rooms?"

"I have no idea. And stop criticizing the king," a third guard stopped their conversation.

Finally they reached the rooms at the top of the southern tower where the guards pushed him to the ground and one of them started to kick him while the others watched. Firestorm took several kicks before he heard a pony calling: "Stop it! – He's a royal captive and we should treat him like that."

The guard stopped immediately and made a low bow before Thunderwing. "I'm sorry, my lord," he said and left together with the others.

"I'm sorry for their behavior." The blue alicorn excused, "Until tomorrow you'll stay here and I'll guard you."

"That's all?" Firestorm asked incredulously.

"No. – And I want to hear your story of his death." The stallion answered calmly and the prince began to tell him the story of Firebolt's death while Thunderwing listened carefully.

"Nice story but there are some contradictions," Thunderwing said as the stallion had finished.

"But it's the truth. If I was allowed to use my magic I could arrange that you'll be able to speak with him," Firestorm countered.

"If you promise me not to flee, I'd give you this chance." He said and as the stallion nodded his assent he stepped towards him and placed it hoof at the neckband that he was wearing. "You've got ten minutes." The armored stallion said as his horn began to glow.

"Thanks," the stallion said and closed his eyes as his horn began to glow. He stayed in this state for a while. Suddenly he opened his eyes and whispered silently: "Fuck!"

"What?" Thunderwing asked and his horn stopped glowing which blocked Firestorm's magic again.

"I've talked to my guards in Underearth and they told me that he wanted to be in hell so they have sent him there. I'm sorry to tell you that you won't ever talk with him, even if you were dead."

"Wait! – You want to tell me that he wanted to be in hell?"

"That's what my guards said."

"And another contradiction in your story. To me it seems that you want to save your life by telling those lies." The blue alicorn exclaimed and left the room. "Guard him!" he ordered before he closed the door, "I'll be back in an hour."

A few moments later four guards entered and stepped towards the stallion. "Time to sleep," of them smirked and drew his sword. The others copied him and they surrounded Firestorm. The pony in front of him swung its sword; the stallion could barely dodge the attack but before he was able to stand up another guard knocked him out with an accurate blow of his hilt.

Thunderwing went downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "What do you think of it?" he said and turned around, "Does he tell the truth?"

"I'm not sure," Night Hawk answered appearing out of nowhere, "If it's so, we should find the evidence of his innocence."

"I'll think about that, but give me some time."

"Just call for me if you have decided." Night Hawk said and left.

Thunderwing stepped towards the outer areas of his castle to take a walk and think about what Firestorm had told him. "Could it really be that it was just an accident or is he telling lies to me?" he thought while he stepped through the snow-covered castle garden. "But what if he's telling the truth? Can I cope with his innocent blood on my hooves?" The stallion sighted and out of frustration and shot a thunderbolt at a small snow-covered bush which caused the snow to melt and the leaves to wither. "What should I do? I don't want to kill him but the law calls for his death." He stepped towards the bush in hope to find a solution for his dilemma, but he found nothing more than a few dry branches. "The only pony who could help me is my dead brother," he sighted and kicked a small stone away.

"Problems?" he heard a mare asking and as he turned around he saw a light blue alicorn mare with a blonde mane landing in front of him, "You seem to be in thoughts."

"It's about Bolt," the young king answered sadly, "It wasn't the time for him to leave us. He just died too young."

"He was a warrior; death could take him at any time," Shadow Hunter answered in a soothing voice, "Even if he was only twenty years old."

"It's not just his age I'm worrying about; it's rather the way he died." Thunderwing answered and a tear ran down his cheek and dropped to the ground where it froze immediately, "I listened to Firestorm. His story has some contradictions in it, but on the other hoof Firebolt was never predictable so it could be that Firestorm told the truth."

"I'll help without manipulating you." The mare answered with her head down, "But I can tell you what your brother would tell you."

"That could really help me with my dilemma."

"Forget about your duties, listen to your heart instead and you'll decide correctly," Shadow Hunter told him, "Once I was in a dilemma, too. I didn't know if I should leave my home village and leave my family and friends or if I should go with him in order to make the world a safer place. – I talked to him and this is what he told me, so I listened to my heart and decided."

"Thanks, that helped me very much," the dark blue alicorn answered and left without another word.

A few minutes later he arrived at the throne room where Shining Heart coordinated the troops for their march tomorrow. Before the king entered he ordered one of the guards to call for Night Hawk. Afterwards he stepped slowly towards the white unicorn which was standing behind a table with some maps of Nordheim and Equestria upon it. "Shining Heart! – We have to talk," he called while he approached him.

"Yes, my lord," the captain answered.

"Leave us alone!" the king ordered and everypony except Shining Heart left. "What do you think about my brother's death; you're allowed to speak openly," he said as the last pony had left the throne room.

"I'm not sure if Firestorm tells the truth, but it could be that it was just an accident; I've seen him fighting and I can say that it's hard to even wound him. But I have no idea why he was wearing your brother's armor while he killed him," the unicorn said, "The evidences we have speak for the accident-theory, but what if Firestorm wants to let us think that he's telling the truth and he killed him on purpose?"

"So you haven't decided for one position yet?" the alicorn asked.

"No, my lord."

"Then I've a special mission for you." He began and Night Hawk entered the room through the small door which lead to the base beneath the city, "Go to my brother's old base and search for evidence that confirm Prince Firestorm's story."

"But why should I search for evidence that exonerate Firestorm, he even acknowledged that he killed your brother," Shining Heart responded.

"Because I believe him, somehow," the king answered.

"So you've decided what you'll do with Firestorm?" Night Hawk asked interrupting their conversation.

"I'm afraid not," he answered, "But I'll buy him some time."

"I've thought about what he had told you and I conclude that he told you the truth."

"So you trust him?"

"As much as Firebolt." The Pegasus answered, "If you allow me I'll go with Shining Heart and fin-"

"No!" Thunderwing cut Night Hawk off, "I need you here."

"But why?"

"Because you're one of those ponies who don't bear a grudge against him. I need you to help me guard him," he said and turned towards the captain who had a questioning look on his face, "Go with him when he got his armor; he'll select some soldiers, they'll guide you to their old base and will help you with your searching. And Shadowsword will undertake your duties while you're away."

"As you wish, my Lord," Shining Heart responded and the king turned back to the Pegasus.

"You heard what I told him so go and take your armor. I'll wait in my rooms at the top of the southern tower," the alicorn said and Night Hawk nodded before the two ponies left. Thunderwing stood there for a while before he slowly went back towards his rooms.


	20. The Incident in Nordheim Part 2

**Chapter 20: The Incident in Nordheim Part 2**

After a few minutes he arrived at the bottom of the stairs which lead towards his rooms. The armored alicorn went up and found a single guard in front of the door. "Any problems during my absence?" he asked the pony.

"No," the guard answered saluting.

"By the way, where are the others?"

"They're in there," the guard said pointing at the door behind him.

"Aha!" Thunderwing mumbled opening the door. Immediately as he saw what the guards have done he got a shock. He saw the blonde alicorn hanging headfirst like an animal that somepony had hung up to bleed dry. His whole body was cluttered with bleeding wounds; the blood coursed along the body towards his head where it dripped into the small pool of blood beneath him. The armored stallion stepped closer towards Firestorm and realized that the alicorn was still living. "Come over here and help me!" he called for the guard which dashed immediately to him. "Fuck!" the pony screamed as it saw what its comrades had done, "I really didn't know what they were doing in here."

"Catch him after I've cut the rope," the alicorn answered, "We'll talk later."

The guard stepped beneath the hanging stallion and felt that his head and his chest were lying on his back.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" the pony answered and suddenly the stallion fell upon it which caused it almost to fall to the ground. "Got him," it groaned and carried him slowly towards Thunderwing's bed where it put the body down.

"Get me some bandages, quick!" the stallion ordered.

"On my way, my Lord," the guard answered before he dashed out of the room.

The king went into the bathroom to get some water and a towel before he stepped besides the unconscious stallion. Slowly he began to wipe the blood off of his coat and after a while the guard returned with the bandages. It took him half an hour to find and bandage all of Firestorm's wounds, but he managed to stop the worst bleedings. After Thunderwing had taken care of the last wound he took the blanket and covered the wounded pony.

Night Hawk entered the room and saw the alicorn and the guard standing next to the bed. "What happened?" he asked curiously.

"Some guards beat him up," the alicorn answered saddened, "Go with him, find those guards and arrest them. Afterwards you can come back and help me guard him." The two ponies left the room without a word.

Twenty minutes later he recognized the stallion stirring and he trotted slowly towards him. Firestorm groaned in pain as he tried to move his body. "Want some painkillers?" The blonde stallion groaned affirmingly and Thunderwing placed a small white pill in front of Firestorm's mouth. The pony tried to catch the pill with its tongue, but it was too far away; the stallion had to move in order to reach the small pill which caused his body to hurt. Finally he caught the pill and carried it into his mouth, but he didn't swallow it. "What if it's poison?" Firestorm though and after a few moments he swallowed the small pill. Immediately he felt that his body slackened and a few moments later his sight began to blur.

"What did you give me?" he groaned worried while he went blind.

"The best painkillers we've got; their effect hold on for twenty-four hours," Thunderwing tried to sooth him, "Don't worry your sight should return in a few minutes."

"But I don't feel anything?" the blonde stallion said without a tone of pain in his voice.

"Then they're taking effect. – Look you raised your hoof."

"Haha, how funny!" Firestorm answered sarcastically, "How should I look if I'm blind?"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. – But now you should be able to see again," the dark blue alicorn said and went into the bathroom.

"Slowly," the stallion answered and rolled towards the edge of the bed. Only just could he stop before he fell down. As he could see enough he tried to leave the bed, but as he shifted his weight upon his left foreleg he fell down. Thunderwing dashed out of the bathroom as he heard the hollow impact. "Sorry I forgot to tell you that your leg is broken."

Firestorm lay upon his back and waggled with his broken leg; he had to laugh as he saw that it moved as if it was made out of gum. "I didn't know that it could be that funny to have a broken leg." He laughed, "Seriously, those pills are great."

"Tomorrow we'll march to Canterlot; my troops can travel this distance in half a day, but I'll try to slow them down." Thunderwing began, "I hope I can guard you long enough."

"Look how I can move my leg" The prince answered with a big grin on his face, "Did you say something?"

"I was about to tell you that I'm trying to stave off your execution."

"Aha! Nothing important at all."

"Wait! How old are you?" the alicorn asked with a sense of foreboding.

"I'm over five-thousand years old. Why are you asking?"

"Oops!"

"What do you mean with oops?" Night Hawk asked as he entered the room.

"I think I have him on drugs," Thunderwing answered with a sheepish smile on his face, "Those painkillers are fore ponies between the age of twenty and one-hundred."

"At least you've found somepony to test if that is true." The Pegasus answered and stepped towards Firestorm, who was still making fun of his leg, and Thunderwing, who tried despairingly to speak with the prince. As Night Hawk reached them he took off his helmet and dropped it. The solid helmet hit the ground with a loud hollow noise which frightened Firestorm a bit. The stallion stopped immediately waggling with his broken leg.

"Give me your leg -," the Pegasus said in a soothing voice.

"No! That's my leg!" Firestorm cut him off withdrawing his leg and shielded it with his other.

"If I don't put your leg in strains you won't ever be able to use it again." He said and held his hoof in front of the stallion so that he could lay the broken leg upon it.

"No!" the prince answered still shielding his broken leg, "You aren't a doctor."

"You're right, I'm not a doctor, but I've done this several times and every time the fracture healed," he answered calmly with a slight smile on his face, "You can trust me."

"No! You aren't my friend and I only trust my friends." Firestorm answered and lost another part of his mind; it even seemed that his mental age was that of a young colt.

"I am your friend," the Pegasus said in a soothing voice to him, "I promise you that it won't hurt." Thunderwing had to refrain from laughing as he heard the last part.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Night Hawk answered and Firestorm put his broken leg upon the pegasus' outstretched hoof. The blue alicorn picked up a few bandages and two sturdy wooden sticks with his magic and let them hover to Night Hawk and his patient. The Pegasus took the two sticks and placed one of them on each side of the broken leg; afterwards he took the bandage and wrapped it round the limb.

"Did it hurt?" he asked while smiling as he was finished.

"No," Firestorm answered and jumped up to hug the armored Pegasus, "You're right, you are my friend."

"That's what I told you," he said with a smile on his face, "You remember me of myself as I was your age."

"You're older than me?" the blonde stallion asked incredulously.

"Sure."

"You're a normal pony you can't even reach my age," he answered and released the Pegasus, "Are you really a friend of mine if you're a friend of a pony that wants to kill me?"

"Who wants to kill you?" Night Hawk asked curious.

"He!" Firestorm exclaimed and pointed with his splinted leg at Thunderwing.

"No, he doesn't want to kill you he has to kill you, but he tries by all available means to save your life."

"But why does he have to kill me?" the stallion asked curious.

"Because you've killed his brother."

"I can't remember."

"His name was Firebolt, does that ring a bell?"

"Yes," he answered, "But I didn't kill him. I was about to pull the blade out of his body, but he directed it into his heart. I think he was drunk, at least it would explain those empty bottles I've found."

"Did you just say that my brother committed suicide?" Thunderwing asked upset.

"He was drunk; it even seemed as if he didn't know what he was doing."

"He wasn't a drinker!" he exclaimed enraged and drew his sword which was made out of a dragon's bones.

"Keep calm." Night Hawk tried to sooth him and blocked his way to Firestorm.

"Get out of my way!" the king called and tried vainly to push the armored Pegasus away.

"There must be a reason for his suicide," the blue Pegasus said and turned around to the prince, "Did you talk with him before he died?"

"He told me that he heard voices inside his head," he answered dozily.

"Did he tell you what kind of voices?" Night Hawk asked after a short while in deep thought, "Did something strange happen to him?"

"No," Firestorm began, but before he could finish he dropped off.

"Damn!" the Pegasus called out.

"What's wrong?" Thunderwing asked confused.

"I don't know, but it seems as if we are in big trouble."


	21. The Demons Part 1

**Chapter 21: The Demons Part 1**

The two ponies walked through the deepest places of hell for what seemed an eternity and finally they arrived at the border to the demon's area. Their territory was marked out by a large sign beside the path: _No trespassing! Area of the demons. Ponies will be killed. _

"I can't go with you," Apocalypse said stopping at an invisible line next to the sign, "I won't risk my life again to get my revenge."

"I do understand you; demons can be frightening especially if they're angry," Firebolt answered, "But I have a plan to turn former foes into friends."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks," the stallion said and swallowed before he trotted slowly into the area of the demons. The deeper he walked into their territory, the more craggy the landscape got. After two hundred meters a lava flow joined the path and flew parallel to it. Firebolt walked against the flow direction and after twenty minutes his way was blocked by a large lava fall. It really seemed that he walked into a dead end but suddenly he heard some laughter.

"Come out and show yourself!" he said loudly.

"You're still the same naive pony as you were the last time we met." The voice answered provoking, "Why are you here?"

"You can't stop me. I've beaten your kind once and I can do it again." Firebolt answered and shot a bright red beam into the lava fall. He turned around and shot a few beams into the lava flow, but the laughter didn't stop.

Suddenly a creature stepped out of the lava fall and closed in towards the stallion without him noticing it. The creature was ten times bigger than the pony and he seemed to be a kind of humanoid, but the crimson colored flesh and its tail characterized it as a demon. The stallion was still shooting beams into the lava as the demon reached for the pony with his large and long-fingered claws and lifted it up as if it was just a little rock. "So we see again." He laughed scornfully in his demonic voice. Firebolt tried to escape the clutch but the claws enclosed his body and increased their pressure at the pony's body, which caused it to breathe with great difficulty. "I should've – known that – it's you, - Inferno." He said as the demon moved his hand toward his mouth. The stallion saw the large gap with the long fangs, which were dripping with blood, and the small yellow eyes of Inferno; he even noticed a large sign on his head between the two big horns, there were eight arrows emanating from a silver, humanoid skull with purple glowing eyes. Firebolt was sure that this sign wasn't there as he met the demon the last time, in fact he hadn't seen it before. "You have something that belongs to me! Give it back!" the demon yelled which caused the stallion's mane to extinguish.

"I can't," he answered calmly and Inferno smashed his hand together with the alicorn, into the ground before he tossed him into the lava flow. The body created a large splash as he dived into the lava. "GIVE ME MY SWORD BACK!" the demon yelled and stepped slowly into the lava flow, "GIVE IT BACK!" He didn't receive any response; so he began to run his claws through the lava.

Suddenly he got hit in the back by a large Fireball which caused Inferno to fall into the lava. The demon began to laugh and splashed on the pony, but before the lava could hit the stallion he created a force shield and the molten stone cooled down forming a wall between the two.

"Your magic can't hurt me anymore!" Inferno yelled, "My master gave me new powers to get my revenge!"

"Was it worth to give up your freedom?"

"You haven't seen his power!" the demon yelled and smashed the wall, but the stallion wasn't there, "Come out!"

Another fireball hit the demons back; the force of the impact caused him again to fall. "Stupid little pony! – You can't beat me!" he laughed demonically.

"Are you sure? I've beaten you once, so why shouldn't I again?" Inferno heard the pony's voice from behind, but as he turned around he saw nothing more than a few rocks. "Over here!" the demon grabbed one of the rocks, turned around and threw the rock at the non-attendant target.

"It seems as if your master has shrunk your brain." Firebolt smirked in his hiding, "Or have you forgotten how I beat you the last time?"

"How could I?!" he answered while he tried to find the stallion, but every time he thought that he found him the pony was gone. Suddenly he spotted a fiery glow behind a large rock; so he dashed towards it and smashed the rock away. Finally he had found the stallion.

"Nope," Firebolt said and vanished before the demon could catch him, "This wasn't the real one."

"COME OUT!" Inferno yelled in such a way that some of the stalactites fell down.

"Or what? – Will you call for your master?" the stallion smirked in his hiding and gave the demon another chance to catch one of his copies.

"No!" Inferno answered smashing another faked pony.

Suddenly he stopped searching for the stallion, it even seemed as if he got bored, and stepped towards the lava fall. As he passed the fall of molten rock he found the golden alicorn.

"Damn!" Firebolt said as the demon grabbed him with his claws before he was able to flee.

"Gotcha!" Inferno smirked and tossed the pony at the nearby wall. The stallion landed rudely on the ground he was unhurt, but before he could stand up the demon pressed him aground. He could barely breathe and his sight slowly became blurred and he began to lose his consciousness. "Where's my sword?!" The demon asked shortly before the stallion went unconscious and as he didn't get any answer he lifted the stallion up and smashed the pony into the ground which broke both of its hind legs. The golden alicorn tried to crawl away, but he didn't get very far before Inferno smashed his clenched hand into Firebolt's back and broke it. He uttered a bloodcurdling scream and bit his tongue which caused to fill his mouth with his warm blood. The pain of his smashed body caused him to burst out crying and made him unable to move which was his doom.

The demon picked up the beaten stallion and went with him to the border of the demon's territory where he tossed him to the ground.

Apocalypse watched the creature as it picked up Firebolt again, whereby he grabbed with his right hand the forelegs and with his left the hind legs of him. "It's time to die!" he yelled and began to pull at the pony's legs. The alicorn screamed in pain as his body began to rip a few inches behind his lungs. A few moments later Inferno held the two pony pieces in his hands. "Where's my sword?!" he yelled again and again he didn't receive any answer so he dropped the pieces carelessly. Firebolt's front part landed on his back so that he stared at the ceiling, while he was groaning in pain, and a small pool of blood formed around the wrecked body. The demon bend down and touched the pony's chest with one of his claw-like fingers. "I – love y-you, - Shadow." The alicorn could groan before Inferno pierced with his finger through its chest and heart.

Apocalypse couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the dead stallion lying there, but he was too much a coward to dash towards him before the demon had left. Finally, after about half an hour, he stepped hesitantly to the corpse watching out for the demon. He couldn't believe that the demon killed his only chance to take revenge and he also couldn't believe that it had been that easy to kill Firebolt. "This couldn't be the Firebolt I fought once," Apocalypse thought, "It was almost impossible for me to take control over his body and with our power he should've killed the demon like a mouse. – Or are those demons mightier than we thought?" He tried to pull at least a part of the stallion's body back to the town, but he couldn't; the corpse caught on every bump so he used his magic to teleport back to his house in the village and walked without it to the town square where he summoned the other damned ponies.

"Listen to me!" he said after most of the damned stood in front of him, "I'm sorry to tell you, but we won't get our revenge."

"I told you that he's going to fool you!" Hammerhoof called out and stepped towards Apocalypse.

"He didn't fool us; he was killed by a demon."

"Liar! The demons don't leave their territory."

"They didn't; Firebolt entered it."

"At least I got my revenge; tell me the demon's name, I have to thank him." The earth pony laughed.

"Good for you!"

"To me it seems that you don't want to recognize that he fooled you!" Hammerhoof smirked.

"No!" Apocalypse shot back, "I saw him dying!"

"There's not a scrap of evidence for your story."

"I sure have one." The spirit of destruction answered and teleported Firebolt's wrecked corpse at Hammerhoof's hooves, "He's dead; our hope of revenge is dead."

"Fuck!" the earth pony called while it winced, "That's really him."

"That's what I told you."

"But there's one thing left I don't understand." The elderly stallion said, "Why did he go into their territory?"

"It was my fault," Apocalypse declared, "He needed more power so I told him that the demons could help him."

"So you're responsible for his death!" some of the damned called out and stepped threateningly towards him, "You killed our hope of revenge!"

"I was sure that he'll survive," he answered apologetically and teleported away with the wrecked corpse.


	22. March on Canterlot Part 1

**Chapter 22: March on Canterlot Part 1**

In the gray of dawn Thunderwing stood upon the gatehouse and looked down on Nordheim's gathered army. As far as the eye could reach he saw armored ponies, stallions as well as mares, and all of them were wearing his thunderbolt on their armors. A huge number of dark blue banners were waving above the warriors' heads. He even saw a small group of heavy armored ponies in the fiery glow of a golden, burning banner.

"Isn't this a great view?" Shadowsword asked as she stepped beside him, "The whole pride of our nation; twenty battalions, altogether fifteen thousand warriors not counting the four guard battalions. I hope you haven't promised them that they'll fight, because the Equestrians will surrender if they see us coming."

"We won't fight, only if they deal the first blow," the alicorn answered calmly.

"And for what do you need them if you don't want to fight?" she asked incredulously.

"To show them our power, nopony should treat Nordheim like Firestorm has treated us. We may be a small kingdom, but we're not weak. – They should know that we aren't ponies to be trifled with, even if I try to spare Firestorm's life this time."

"By the way, where is he?"

"Do you see Firebolt's soldiers beneath their burning banner?"

"Yes."

"Do you see my personal guard beside them?"

"You want that they follow us to Canterlot?" Shadowsword asked shocked, "You know that they're bloody-minded, don't you?"

"I know, that's why I gave them the order to guard Firestorm. Nopony would dare to attack him." Thunderwing answered with a slight smile on his face, "Are the troops ready to march?"

"Sure, just give the order and we'll march," she answered and went with him towards the center of the army.

About half an hour later the two had found their way through the warriors and reached the small group of Firebolt's soldiers. "News from Shining Heart?" he asked Shadow Hunter, who was holding the banner.

"He didn't found what he searched for yet, but he thinks that he'll be in Canterlot in about two days," the mare answered.

"Thanks," Thunderwing said and left towards his guards. Soon he arrived at Firestorm's carriage and a unicorn stallion stepped beside him. The pony's whole body was covered by a black armor which made it almost impossible to identify it, but the alicorn saw the stallion before he swore the oath and covered his body for all time with this black armor. There was only one sign that allowed Thunderwing to identify the stallion, the badge of rank on the stallion's shoulder; Thunderwing remembered that he once was a white unicorn with a golden mane and blood-red eyes; he was once called Red Thirst, but now he was just called Captain. He was the leader of the black warriors, Thunderwing's personal guard. "The prisoner is still sleeping and two of my medics take care of him," he reported with a voice that gave ponies the shiver.

"Thanks, Captain," Thunderwing answered, "We'll march in a few minutes."

"I'll tell the others," the armored stallion answered and left.

"Those guys are creepy," Shadowsword said shivering, "They scare the hell out of me."

"I think we can march. You stay here and organize the troops while I take the lead."

"As you wish, my lord," she answered and left to inform the leaders of every single battalion.

"Forward March!" Thunderwing yelled and the black armored ponies began to form. A few minutes later they marched on towards Canterlot followed by Firebolt's soldiers with their burning banner. The other battalions followed them and slowly they formed a marching column which was several miles long.

Around midday they arrived at the first Equestrian village on their way. Thunderwing invaded the small town with his personal guard. As expected the Equestrian guards hid as they saw the hundred black armored warriors. Without any resistance they reached the town square. "Find and bring them to me, alive," the alicorn ordered and the guards swarmed out to search for the hiding guards. The Captain and four other guards stayed with their king in order to protect him if somepony tried to attack him.

About half an hour later Thunderwing's guards pushed some captured and blindfolded Equestrian guards towards the town square where they trussed them up before they pushed them to the ground.

The dark blue alicorn stepped towards the prisoners and drew his sword. Slowly he moved the bony blade at one of the pony's throat. "How many of you are here in this town?" he asked, his tone nothing but serious.

"T-t-twenty-f-f-five," the guard stuttered in fear of its life. Thunderwing looked up and counted the prisoners; he was counting twenty guards. "There are five left," he yelled and his guards swarmed out again. "Come out and I'll spare your comrades life!" he yelled.

"P-p-ple-please d-d-don't k-k-kill me," the Equestrian guard whined.

A few minutes later the black armored ponies pushed four other guards towards the town square. "It seems as if one of your comrades wants your death," Thunderwing whispered into the prisoner's ears which made him wince.

"P-please don't kill me, I h-have two fillies."

"Do you really want that his fillies will lose their father?" the alicorn yelled and waited a few moments before he cut the pony's chains and forced it to stand up.

Suddenly he heard a pony calling, "Let him go!" He turned towards the source of the voice; it was the missing guard, a brown Pegasus mare. Ten of the black armored ponies immediately teleported behind the mare and captured her. A few minutes later Thunderwing's guards had brought her to the other prisoners. Thunderwing sheathed his sword and stepped in front of the prisoner he had threatened moments ago. "Thanks for your cooperation," he said and removed its blindfold. The pony froze in fear as it looked right into the face of a monster; half dragon and half pony. "Where are you living?" the alicorn asked and the captured guard pointed hesitantly at one of the building near the town square. "Captain, clear that building and bring me his family," he yelled and used his magic to take off his helmet in order to sooth his prisoner a bit.

"Please don't hurt them," the pony whined and Thunderwing began to smile.

About ten minutes later the warriors left the building again and escorted a mare and two fillies towards their king. "Bring the prisoners upstairs!" Thunderwing yelled. "And you are following me," he said to the pony and its family and stepped towards their home.

"What will you do with us?" the guard asked while his mare tried to sooth the crying fillies.

"I just want to talk to you and explain why we are here," the alicorn answered in a calm tone and entered the small two-storied house. "Leave us alone," he said to the guards who had followed him, "Look after the prisoners."

The guards nodded silently and went upstairs while the mare went with her fillies into the living room. Thunderwing placed his helmet upon a small commode in the corridor. "Go ahead, please!" he said and pointed at the door to the living room. The pony was confused about the alicorn's friendliness, but finally it stepped into its own living room where the mare tried frantically to sooth the two fillies. The armored stallion looked around and saw several family photos hanging on the wall, but the eye catcher in the room was the large comfortable looking couch in front of the fireplace. "Nice," he mumbled and stepped towards the couch. "May I?" he asked pointing at it and as the pony nodded he lay down.

"What do you want from us?" the mare blurted suddenly and the fillies began to cry again.

"Shh…" the stallion answered in order to silence her.

"No!" Thunderwing called out looking towards the stallion and the two ponies went immediately silent, even the two fillies stopped their crying, "Let her speak." The four ponies hadn't expected such a reaction so they kept the silence.

"May I introduce myself?" the armored stallion said after a while in order to break the silence, "I'm Thunderwing, king of Nordheim, and I'm pleased to be your guest."

"…"

"I don't want to keep you captive; if you want to leave you're allowed to."

"You wanted to tell us why you're here." The stallion remembered and suddenly one of Thunderwing's guards entered the room with two plush toys hovering in front of him. He stepped towards the mare and the two fillies and the stallion tried to block the guard's way.

"Let him pass," Thunderwing said, "We aren't monsters."

The guard passed the stallion and stepped slowly towards the two fillies and one meter in front of them he knelt down. "I think you've forgotten them upstairs," he said in a voice that didn't really fit to his appearance and the two plush toys hovered towards them. The mare couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the kindness of the scary pony. "T-Thanks," she stuttered. "No problem," the guard answered and stepped back towards the exit.

"As I told you, we aren't monsters. – I'm on the way to Canterlot –"

"But why have you attacked us?" the stallion cut him off.

"I didn't attack you –"

"But –"

"If I had attacked you, your town wouldn't exist anymore. Outside the town are fifteen-thousand warriors waiting."

"What are you going to do with that amount of troops?"

"Just marching to Canterlot."

"But why?"

"That's my business." Thunderwing answered calmly, "But I can tell you that you will take care for your comrades until I come back."

"Why don't you take them with you?"

"Why should I? They've got their families here."

"I don't understand you, you're invading our country but you don't want to kill us."

"I'm not invading Equestria and I cannot tell you what I'm going to do in Canterlot, but I have an order for you."

"An order?" the stallion asked doubtfully, "For me?"

"Yes, I want that you take care of your comrades until I come back."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I asked you to do it and it would save their lives." Thunderwing answered and as he saw the questioning look on the stallion's face he added, "If my troops see them, they would kill them immediately. That's why I want you to hide them."

"What if I release them while you're away?"

"That's fine by me," the alicorn said smiling," but be sure that they aren't identifiable as guards."

"So it doesn't matter where they are as long as they don't wear their armor?" the stallion said and left the room before Thunderwing had a chance to answer. "Where is he going?" he asked while he stood up and stepped towards the two fillies. The mare blocked his way in order to protect her foals and told the alicorn that she didn't know where her stallion was going.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them." He said nodding towards the two fillies, "I just want to watch them playing."

"But why?"

"Because –"

"So it doesn't bother you that she is here, right now?" the stallion cut him off and entered the room with a brown Pegasus mare who was wearing an armor of the Royal Equestrian guards.

"As long as she takes off her armor and hides it for the next few weeks; it doesn't bother me." Thunderwing answered stepping towards the two ponies, "So, do we have we an agreement?"

"Yes, but I won't keep them imprisoned."

"That's fine by me." He said and stopped in front of the Pegasus mare, "You better get rid of that armor. An hour after we left my army will march through the town and they will kill every armored pony."

Thunderwing stepped out of the living room and grabbed his helmet before he called for the captain, "Captain, we can go!"

About five minutes later all of Thunderwing's personal guards gathered at the town square. "Do you think that he'll follow your advice?"

"I hope so," The king answered and marched with his guards back to the camp of Nordheim's army.


	23. March on Canterlot Part 2

**Chapter 23: March on Canterlot Part 2**

Shadowsword urgently awaited the return of the king and finally two hours after he had left he returned. Thunderwing and his guards marched slowly into the improvised camp and straight to the center of it where Firebolt's soldiers waited. "Any problems?" she asked dashing towards him.

"The town is cleared, we can continue our march to Canterlot." He answered and raised his voice, "We'll continue our march in a few minutes!"

The warriors cluttered in order to pack their things while the alicorn stepped towards Firestorm's carriage. "Is he awake?" he asked Night Hawk as he arrived at the carriage.

"No, he's still sleeping." The Pegasus answered and climbed into the carriage with him where they found the sleeping prince. "I hope he'll wake up before we reach the city." He said and left to hurry the troops on.

Soon they reached the small village and as the stallion saw the army coming he sent his family into the house; only the brown Pegasus mare remained with him and together they watched the seemingly endless column of warriors passing by. It took more than one hour until the last warrior passed the town; one hour they had to hope that Thunderwing would keep his promise.

"We should send a warning to Canterlot," the mare said as the last warrior passed them.

"It's too late. They'll reach the city in not more than one day; not even Celestia can gather enough troops in this short time." The stallion answered sadly, "There's nothing we can do than hoping for the best."

"But –"

"No buts, the city is doomed. – And that's my fault."

"You saved our lives; if we had fought we'd wasted them." She tried to sooth him.

"Maybe you're right." He answered and stepped into the house.

In the night one of Canterlot's guards, a white unicorn stallion saw some movements in the dark; the pony exerted itself to spot anything in the dark, but he couldn't see anything. "Maybe just another rabbit." The guard thought and continued his patrol, but suddenly he heard a voice from the dark. He drew his sword while stepping towards the rampart of the city wall and looked down, but there was nopony in sight. "Who's there?" he asked, "Come out and show yourself!" As he didn't get any answer the stallion created a small light-ball and searched the area in front of the main gate. Slowly the light diverged from the city and a mile away it revealed a few armored ponies that looked straight at him as they realized that they had been spotted. The guard dashed back to the guardhouse and told his sergeant about his sighting, but he didn't believe him. "Nopony is crazy enough to attack Canterlot" he said and followed the guard. Soon they arrived at the place from where the stallion had spotted the ponies and he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw thousands of campfires revealing thousands of armored ponies. The sergeant shit his pants and froze in fear as he spotted the army. "W-w-w-what the h-h-hell?" he stuttered and passed out. The other guard also froze in fear and after a few minutes it pulled itself together and was able again to think clearly. "Ring the alarm bell!" the stallion yelled at the top of his voice while he galloped back to the guardhouse, "Ring the alarm bell!"

A few minutes later he reached the guardhouse and crashed through the door. "Ring the alarm bell!" he yelled out of breath, "We're under attack!"

"What?" the other guards answered synchronously while they jumped up and dashed outside in order to prove the stallion's message. The stallion ran towards the stairs and went upstairs where he found the rope of the alarm bell. He stepped towards it, grabbed it with his mouth and began to give the rope a tug.

"Ding-ding-ding," the sound of the bell rang out in the dark of the night and the guards in the other guardhouses began to ring their bell as they heard the sound and soon the whole city was awakened by the sound of the bells; even Celestia who immediately began to organize the defense of the city. The citizens panicked and went out of their houses in order to reach the safest location in the city. A few guards tried to stop the screaming ponies and to calm them down, but the panicking ponies breached their ranks and stormed the castle in order to find a place safer than their homes.

More and more guards raced onto the walls, but they immediately became demoralized as they saw the devastating number of their enemies. Only the appearance of the force field around the city prevented that they fled and it was their only effective defense, as well.

Meanwhile in the camp of the besieger Thunderwing watched the city and smiled as he saw the unsuspecting guards upon the walls. "They've created their force field," the Captain said stepping beside the alicorn, "It seems as if your plan failed. We can't breach through it."

"Don't worry about that," Thunderwing answered calmly, "Tomorrow we'll enter the city and that force field can't stop us."

"But how should we do it? I know only one pony that almost managed to conquer the city and Crysalis failed at the end. So how would you manage to pass the force field?"

"Just trust me; this force field can't protect them." Thunderwing answered smiling and stepped towards his tent where he found Firestorm who was still sleeping upon his cot. "Why don't you tell me why you killed him?" he asked walking towards him but he didn't receive any response. Slowly the alicorn stallion went towards his own cot and began to take off his armor. Carefully he placed the pieces of the armor upon the table next to his cot. After he had took off the last piece he washed his face with the water his guards had prepared for him and afterwards he fixed his mane with his right front hoof.

He was about to lie down upon the cot as he suddenly realized that Firestorm was stirring. Immediately Thunderwing stepped beside him and as the stallion was able to listen he began to speak. "Tomorrow you can sleep in a real bed; hopefully not for the last time."

"Uhh… What happened?" Firestorm groaned holding his aching head, "And where am I?"

"Well, that's hard to explain, but the short version is that you didn't bear the painkillers I gave you and slept until now."

"So I didn't miss my execution?" he asked and noticed that his left foreleg was splinted, "By the way, is my leg broken?"

"Those are great news, huh? You haven't miss your execution." Thunderwing answered sarcastically and continued in a normal tone, "Yes, it is broken, but you have to thank Night Hawk; he splinted it."

"How could this happen?"

"That was somehow my fault; I left you unguarded and some guards thought they could revenge my brother."

"They thought they could revenge Firebolt by breaking my leg?" Firestorm asked with a chuckle.

"Not quite. They almost killed you, but can we talk about that tomorrow? I'm tired." The blue alicorn answered stepping towards his cot.

"No, I want to talk now!"

"Listen, I didn't sleep the whole day as you did." He said angrily, "We'll talk tomorrow." Thunderwing blew out the oil lamp on the table and lay down on his cot.

Firestorm waited a few minutes before he stepped silently to the table with Thunderwing's armor upon it. It lay there like it's just an object of exposition from a museum. He took a closer look at it and realized that somepony carved something into the inside of the helmet; it said: Blizzards egendom, konungen av Nordheim [Blizzard's property, King of Nordheim]. He grabbed one of the boots and found another one of those engraving. Blizzard, he heard that name before; but he couldn't remember where.

Suddenly Firestorm spotted the sheath with the sword in it which was leaning against the table. He used his front hooves to hold the sheath while he grabbed the hilt with his mouth and slowly he pulled the blade which was made of bone out of it. He lay it upon the table silently to take a closer look at it. Even on the blade he could find the engraving, but there was also an engraving along the blade; it said: För frihet och rättvisa [For freedom and justice]. On the other side was another engraving, it said: För blod och ära [For blood and honor].

"What do the engravings mean?" he thought by himself and grabbed the hilt again with his mouth. He turned slowly around towards the sleeping Thunderwing and raised the sword.

"Don't even think about it!" The alicorn said suddenly, "You wouldn't leave the camp alive."

The blonde stallion was frozen in shock he didn't expect a reaction like that; he even thought that the blue alicorn was sleeping. Thunderwing jumped out of the cot and disarmed the stunned stallion. "I told you that I'll help you, but you have to give me the chance to do it." He shouted at him, "By the way, what prompted you to try to kill me? My guards would kill you and if you actually managed to flee alive you won't ever use your magic and wings again! – Is it really worth enough to lose that all?"

"I-I don't know what tempted me to attack you; I took the sword to take a closer look at it and then I got the desire to kill." Firestorm answered afraid of his behavior.

"Interesting, your behavior was quite similar to Firebolt's even though he went berserk and killed a few guards before anypony could react." The blue stallion explained, "The sword strengthens the warrior's desires."

"And what is your desire?" the prince asked as he noticed that Thunderwing had held the blade since he disarmed him.

"Not to kill." He answered in a calm voice and sheathed the sword, "My desire is to lead my kingdom and defend it if I have to."

He leaned the sword again at the table and went back into his cot. "I can understand if you aren't tired, but I am and I really want to sleep now." He said covering his body with a dark grey blanket.

"I found some engravings on your armor. I'm not sure but I think they say that this armor belongs to Blizzard and I think I heard this name before. Who is he?" Firestorm asked curious and hindered the alicorn from sleeping.

Thunderwing sighted and turned around so that he looked at the prince before he answered, hiding his anger, "You're right; this armor wasn't made for me. Actually it was made for my father, Blizzard."

"What happened to him?"

"He burned alive while he was sleeping," the blue stallion said and a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm sorry that I forced you to remember that." Firestorm apologized and stepped back to his cot where he tried silently to cut the bonds that fixed his wings to his body, but the more he tried it the harder it became. After two hours realized that his toil was senseless, he decided to sleep instead.


	24. Canterlot under Attack

**Chapter 24: Canterlot under Attack**

The next morning as Firestorm woke up and looked around he couldn't spot the dark blue alicorn; the armor was also gone. He stood up to search for him, but Thunderwing was gone. Hesitantly he stepped out of the tent and was stopped by one of Firebolt's soldiers. "Where are you going?" the armored mare asked and forced him to step back into the tent.

"I just wanted to talk to Thunderwing." He answered while the mare pushed him deeper into the tent.

"That's impossible. He's leading the attack on Canterlot." She said taking off her helmet and revealed her identity.

"He's doing what?" he asked startled.

"He's leading the attack on Canterlot." Shadow Hunter answered smiling.

"How can he lead an attack if most of the troops are still in the camp? – And how does he plan to pass the force field?"

"That's a secret." She said and pushed him towards his cot, "That's all I can tell you and even though I wouldn't tell you more."

"But he's attacking my home!"

"Bad luck for you!" the light blue mare said and left the tent.

"I thought he didn't want to kill anypony, so why is he attacking the city?" Firestorm thought by himself and lay back upon the cot, "He could have used me as leverage."

Meanwhile at the main gate of Canterlot the guards waited for the attack, but only a few of the enemies were approaching to the city. "Bowponies onto the walls!" a sergeant called and fifty ponies galloped upon the walls, a few of them weren't trained guards but volunteering civilians. Slowly the guards could identify the attackers, all of them wore black armor and the leader protected them with a shield spell. "Ready to fire!" the sergeant called and a few moments later they came into reach, "Fire!" A moment later fifty arrows flew towards the enemies; twenty of them missed their target by a few hundred meters, ten barely missed their target and the remaining arrows glanced off at the shield. The attackers continued their march and the horn of their leader began to glow as they arrived at the force field.

"I need to talk to princess Celestia!" he yelled and looked towards the guards upon the walls.

"She doesn't want to meet you!" one of the sergeants answered, "We won't surrender!"

"I think they don't realize their situation." The Captain whispered in Thunderwing's ears as he gave him a bow.

"They will." He answered while he lay down on his back, with his hind legs pointing towards Canterlot, and clamped the bow between them. "Arrow." He whispered and a pony with a quiver stepped beside him. He used his magic to take an arrow and as it was in range he grabbed it with his mouth in order to nock the arrow into the bow.

"As if your weapons can breach our force field!" the sergeant upon the wall smirked while Thunderwing began slowly to bend the bow.

"Last chance!" he yelled and waited a few seconds for an answer and aimed at the head of the sergeant.

"Try it if you want to fail!" the pony answered and Thunderwing shot. The arrow flew straight towards the sergeant who began to laugh but immediately became silent as the arrow pierced the force field. The pony froze in shock while the others took cover and a few moments later the arrow hit its forehead; it sighted in relief as it realized that it was just a suction-cup dart.

"Let me talk to princess Celestia!" Thunderwing yelled.

"No!"

"Then we have to attack!" he answered and moved his body so that his hind legs pointed towards the camp. "Give me the arrow with the message." the Captain gave him the ordered arrow which he shot immediately towards the camp before he stood up.

The guards upon the walls spotted some movements inside the enemy camp a few moments after the arrow hit the ground. "I think you should've allowed him to enter." One of the guards said to the sergeant after he reported about the movements.

"And that's how I planned to pass this force field," the stallion told the Captain as the force field began to flicker, "in a few minutes we're inside the city."

"Fire at will!" the sergeant yelled as he realized that the attackers would pass the force field. A few moments later a rain of arrows flew towards Thunderwing and his ponies.

"Look at them how despairingly they try to change their fate." the Captain smirked as the arrows glanced off at Thunderwing's shield spell.

"Just a few more seconds." The alicorn mumbled as it realized that the flickering became stronger and a moment later the force field began slowly to collapse from its top towards its bottom. The pony stood up slowly and knocked off the dust upon its back. At the same moment one of the guards galloped towards the guard house and rang the alarm bell.

As the force field collapsed completely Thunderwing and his troops continued their march towards the city whereby a rain of arrows rattled down at them.

"How should we breach through the gates?" the Captain asked curiously.

"The gates are already open."

"No, they're not." He answered after he took a closer look at the gates.

"Trust me, they're open." Thunderwing said in a convincing tone and a few moments later they arrived at the seemingly closed gates, but he didn't slow down and it seemed as if he's about to crash into the wooden gates.

"To the gates!" the sergeant yelled while he drew his sword and ran towards the gates. At the same moment the attackers went through the gates as if there weren't any. The guards panicked as they saw the ghostlike behavior of the black armored ponies and some of them even attempted to flee, but the sergeant pushed them towards the attackers. "Fight you cowards!" he yelled and a few guards charged at the attackers, but got stopped by the shield spell which had the shape of a wedge.

The spell pushed the guards out of Thunderwing's way, but suddenly he teleported one of the guards inside the force field. The pony was immediately surrounded by the black-armored warriors.

"Where is princess Celestia?" he asked the captured pony.

"I think she's at the castle." The pony answered stuttering and the blue stallion teleported it out of the force field again.

"You heard it, she's at the castle." He said to the captain and continued his march towards the castle. Every pony they met tried to attack them, but nopony managed it to break through the shield spell and soon they arrived at the castle where a wall made out of spears stopped their advance.

"You are not allowed to enter the castle!" one of the guards said and stepped towards the attackers, "You have to fight if you want to pass."

"I just want to talk to princess Celestia." Thunderwing replied.

"I don't believe you, if you just want to talk to her why are there so many troops outside the city?"

"That's something that I can tell only her."

"Turn around and leave the city!"

"No." the alicorn answered in a calm tone and suddenly some smoke-bombs exploded between the guards and covered the whole scenery in thick clouds.

It took a while until the guards managed to reorganize their defense line and after the smoke thinned out they had to realize that the attackers were gone. Suddenly one of the guards called, "They're inside the castle!", and pointed at a few knocked out ponies. "Save the Princess!" another one called and some of the guards galloped to the throne room.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Thunderwing arrived at the doors to the throne room and shut down the shield spell. "Get the guards out of there, but let them alive." He ordered and as the captain confirmed he opened the door. Immediately the warriors charged into the throne room and overwhelmed the few Equestrian guards. "Guard the entrances!" Thunderwing ordered while stepping towards the princess.

"Why are you attacking my city?" she asked using the royal Canterlot voice, "And why are you breaking our peace treaty?"

"I'm not attacking and I'm not breaching our peace treaty." He answered and just at this moment the Equestrian guards tried to break through the doors, but immediately got stopped by Thunderwing's guards. "I actually came because I need your help."

"To me it seems as if you're attacking Canterlot and I can't approve that."

"It's about your brother; I need your help to save his life!"

"Where is he? – What happened to him?"

"He killed my brother and Nordheim's law says that I have to kill his murderer, but -" The dark blue stallion explained.

"I won't help you to kill him!" she cut him off.

"I don't want to kill him! - I tried to buy him some time by letting my army marching to Canterlot. I even sent somepony to the crime scene to find evidences for his innocence, but they'll not arrive before tomorrow."

"So what is your problem? If you don't want to kill him you don't have to."

"I have to or I will lose the faith of my subjects," he said drawing his sword just to drop it, "Can you help me to fake his execution? Or at least giving him a nice time before he has to die? If the evidence are not enough to prove his innocence."

"So, you need my help to fake my brother's execution?" she asked.

"In brief, yes." Thunderwing answered and took off his helmet, "By the way, my visit caused your troops one victim, but I think that this pony should wake up soon; it was the only way to pass the force field because your guards didn't let me pass."

"Wait!" Celestia looked out of the window and realized that the force field was gone, "Why is the force field down?"

"Well, the pony who performed this spell is the victim." He answered with a sheepish smile on his face.

"How many ponies should follow the execution?"

"My whole army; all in all about fifteen thousand."

"How the hell were you able to hide an army with such a number of troops?"

"I didn't hide them, they were in Nordheim all the time; but if you go there now you'll find a ghost town." He answered in a calm tone, "Will you help me?"

"Yes, but after the execution you'll leave the city immediately."

"Thanks." Thunderwing answered bowing, "I'll tell my troops to bring Firestorm into the city. My guards and I will assure his guard while the rest of the army waits in the camp in front of Canterlot. So you don't have to fear that my warriors will harm your subjects."


	25. The Demons Part 2

**Chapter 25: The Demons Part 2**

Inferno was on his way back to the city of the demons as he suddenly got that feeling that someone was following him. He slowed and looked around, but he saw nobody; not even one of those nasty ponies. The demon decided to walk on and a few minutes later he spotted some bubbles in the lava flow beside the path. "Those stupid lower lava-demons!" he mumbled while he picked up a small stone and threw it towards the bubbles. The stone hit the lava with a big splash and a few moments later a small lava-demon raised his head out of the lava. "Hey, what tempted you to throw a rock at me?!" he complained and splashed some lava at Inferno, "Only because you're big doesn't mean that you can treat me like that!"

"What are you doing this far away from the city?" Inferno asked and the other demon realized who he was and stopped his complaining immediately.

"I was just swimming, but I go back immediately." The demon whimpered.

"Missed me?" a voice that was somehow familiar to Inferno rang out and a few seconds later a golden cloud of energy appeared in his field of vision, "Or do you already forgot me?"

Inferno tried to catch the entity, but it seemed that his claws went through it as if it wasn't there; he tried it again and again. The golden cloud went closer towards his face and finally the demon breathed the entity in and swallowed it. "And again, one thing less on the world." He smirked and continued his way back to the city; but suddenly his head began to hurt like hell as the skull which was inset to his own skull began to glow.

"What the -?!" he groaned.

"Do you really think it's that easy to kill me?" he heard the voice in his head shortly before the silver skull burst into thousand pieces and left a hole in the demon's skull behind.

"Now, you've got a new master!" the voice continued and forced the demon to his knees. "And now you should feel the pain that I felt when you killed me!" the voice yelled inside his head and a wave of pain flashed through his body. The demon held his painful head and even tried to pull the entity out of his head; but as he tried to stick his finger through the hole inside his skull the entity stopped him. "Now, now, what kind of pussy are you?! Huh? I am just starting and you're trying to kill yourself? Huh?"

"Who – are – you?!" Inferno screamed in pain.

"Uhh – That hurts – You slaughtered me and forgot my name?" the voice answered disappointed and increased Inferno's pain. "I – AM –"he yelled and with each letter he spoke he doubled the demon's pain, "F-I-R-E-B-O-L-T!" A few moments later Inferno collapsed and Firebolt gained the entire control over the demon.

The stallion forced the unfamiliar body to stand up and continued Inferno's way towards the city. About ten minutes later he saw an old and half rotten sign beside the path; it said: Ponies are not allowed to enter The Bleeding City!

"It seems that they enlarged their territory." He mumbled and looked down his body, "But luckily I'm not a pony so I should be able to enter the city."

He continued his way and after a few minutes a small city came into sight; now he knew why it was called The Bleeding City because the water, at least he thought that it was water, was colored red and ran out of the small hut-like houses. Above the houses sat enthroned a fortress and seemed to be the home of Inferno's old master. Firebolt decided to visit him; maybe he could help him to gain more power for his plan.

About twenty minutes later he arrived at the gates to the fortress. The obsessed demon passed the demons on guard without any problems; they even didn't notice the hole in his head. Inside the fortress Firebolt realized that it wasn't water that ran out of the houses it was nothing else than blood, but he still didn't know where it came from. Slowly he went deeper into the scaring fortress passing more and more demons on guard and finally he discovered the source of the blood; it was a kind of well, but instead of water it was emanating blood. Firebolt smelled the metal flavor of the blood and he had to deny himself to bend down and drink some of it; but as he saw that some other demons were about to drink he bend down, formed his hand to a bowl and dipped it into the fresh blood. He felt the warm fluid flowing around his claw and as his hand was filled he moved it towards his mouth in order to drink it. He took another handful, but this time he doused the wound between his horns where the silver, humanoid skull was once. Immediately it began to heal; not even what he expected, but it would help him a lot. Afterwards he continued his way to Inferno's old master, but one of the guards didn't let him pass.

"I thought you should guard the lava fall." The guard said.

"There was an incident and I wanted to report him that a pony tried to invade our territory." Firebolt improvised.

"One pony you said? - Was it Firestorm?"

"No, but his friend Firebolt." He answered, "I killed that nasty pony and left its body as a warning for the others at the border."

"All right that should prevent them to invade our territory as long as you report him." The demon said and blazed the way.

A few moments later Firebolt entered the master's room, but there was no one in there. Hesitantly he stepped deeper into the room and suddenly the door closed behind him. "Who are you?" a voice rang out.

"I'm Inferno, mas-"

"Liar! You aren't my faithful servant!" the voice cut him off, "You may deceive the other demons, but you can't deceive me! – Who are you?!"

"I'm Firebolt the annihilator of Inferno."

"His death was a sign of weakness." The voice said in a slightly saddened tone, "And thanks to you I need now a new leader for my forces in order to fulfill my plan. You seem to be perfect for this job."

"What kind of plan?"

"The invasion of Underearth and the killing of Firestorm."

"Sounds interesting, but it won't succeed. –"

"Why?"

"Because Firestorm isn't in Underearth." Firebolt answered," But I've got a better plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"Give me a part of your power and I'll kill him for you. Nobody can get closer to him than me."

"What is so special about you?"

"I once called him my friend; at least until he decided not to save me, that's why I'm down here."

"It seems as if we got an agreement." The voice said and a moment later Firebolt felt the power flowing through Inferno's body straight towards his spirit, "I think the power of ten demons should be enough."

"Thanks."

"Don't disappoint me!" the voice reminded him.

"I won't! He deserves death for all what he had done to me." Firebolt said going towards the door, but as he opened the door he stopped and looked back into the room, "By the way, why do you want his death?"

"He failed in the duty's I gave him."

"And who are you?"

"When you kill him you can give him greeting from an old friend; he then should know who send you."

"I'll tell him that." Firebolt said and left.

Quickly he ran through the city whereby he almost crashed into several other demons, but after ten minutes he managed to leave the city and he headed towards the exit he had prepared for his return.

About an hour later he stood in front of the large stone portal which lead straight towards his old base. "I hope nopony tried to use this exit." He mumbled and stepped into the portal. His body began to burn immediately.


	26. Time to Tell the Truth

**Chapter 26: Time to Tell the Truth**

"Bring him to the castle!" Thunderwing yelled after he had returned from his talk with the princess, "My guards and Firebolt's soldiers will assure his guard; all the other's will stay outside the city until we'll hang him tomorrow at the city gates!"

"You have heard him!" Shadow Hunter ordered and stepped towards the dark blue alicorn. "Are you sure that he should stay in Canterlot?" she added in a concerned tone, "You know that the city is full of ponies who want to save him, don't you?"

"That's why we'll guard him. He should have a nice last night. - Does he have any special friends?"

"He has got a marefriend."

"Send a messenger to her; I'll allow her to visit him a last time."

"I'll do that errand." She said and took off in order to fly to Ponyville where Rainbow Dash was caring for her wounded brother.

An hour later Firestorm arrived at his room. "I thought you should have a nice last night," Thunderwing said saddened, "I send for your marefriend. She should accompany you tonight."

"Thanks, but can you leave me alone until tomorrow?"

"Sure I can." He said and left the room.

Firestorm stepped towards his bed and lay down in order to wait for Rainbow Dash.

About ten minutes later she entered the room, but Firestorm was asleep.

"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead." The mare said poking him and he awoke blinking his eyes.

"Hey, Dashy. That was really fast, even for you." The stallion answered.

"I flew as fast as I could as I heard it." She said smiling while she climbed into the bed and lay beside him.

"I love you." Firestorm said and lifted his body upon hers.

"Hey!" she called out and pushed him away.

"What's up? It's just me."

"That's it, it's you!" she said outraged, "You just came to close."

"But – I was even closer sometimes." He replied confused. "What's wrong with you?"

"With me?" she shot back. "I came to sooth you and you – you did whatever you tried to do!"

"Dashy?!" Firestorm said a bit irritated.

Suddenly the mare began to smile which caused the stallion to be even more confused than he already was and, to top it all off, she even laughed at him.

Meanwhile outside the room a mare with a rainbow colored mane walked along the corridor as she suddenly heard female laughter out of Firestorm's room. "What's going on in there?" she mumbled and dashed into the room, ignoring the two guards in front of the door, where she found Firestorm with another Rainbow Dash upon the bed. "Who are you?!" she yelled.

"Dashy?" Firestorm said with confusion written in his face while his view wandered from one Rainbow Dash to the other one.

The mare besides the alicorn jumped up and rushed in front of Rainbow Dash where she copied all of her motions.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm me, but who are you?"

"I'm me, but who are you?"

The Rainbow Dash who entered the room at last suddenly struck the other's face, but curiously the hoof went through the ponies head.

"What kind of freaky magic is this?" she asked upset.

"That's no magic." The mare said while her body began to flicker, "That what you see is not really me."

"So you're a changeling?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously.

"No she's not a changeling, she's something else." Firestorm answered, "But I don't know what she is."

"I'm somepony you know; or maybe knew." The mare said while her head morphed to the head of a stallion.

"There are lots of ponies I know, so who are you?"

"It's me, Firebolt." The now stallion said and the blue coat changed its color to a bright golden yellow and the rainbow colored mane began to burn.

"No, this can't be him. He's dead."

"It's really me; or at least my spirit, but I don't know how I can show you that's really me."

"This necklace around my neck can only be taken off by you or your brother. Take it off and I know that's you." Firestorm guessed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I need a body to perform magic and at the moment I'm just energy." Firebolt answered while he lowered his head saddened.

"You can use my body." Rainbow Dash cut him off, "As long as it helps to save Firestorms life."

"You can't use her body!" Firestorm said.

"Why?"

"Because I won't allow it and you have no horn –"

"I can use my own horn, even if it would hurt like hell to pierce her skullcap." Firebolt answered, "I promise you that I'll leave her body just after I have taken off the necklace."

"No!"

"Quiet!" Rainbow yelled, "It's my body and I allow him to use it."

"Thanks." The spirit of Firebolt said and began to vanish until a small, golden cloud of energy remained. "Ready?" he asked a last time and as she nodded he went into her body.

"If you allow me I'll get her some painkillers." He said after a few moments and stepped towards the door.

"Don't go too far away!" Firestorm reminded him.

"Don't worry." The obsessed mare said and opened the door. "Excuse me please, but may I ask you to give me some of your painkillers?" she asked the guards in front of the door.

"Sure." One of the guards said and searched his armor for the small pills while the other one drew his black sword in order to defend his comrade in the case of a devious attack. "Here." The guard said and hoofed her one of the small, white pills, "But whatever you do, please be quiet."

"Thanks." She said, closed the door and took the pill. A moment later a golden horn pierced her skullcap. "I'm ready, what about you?" she said and stepped towards Firestorm where she put her right front hoof upon the necklace. The golden horn began to glow and just a moment later the necklace fell to the ground and another moment later the mare slumped down.

"As I promised I left her body just as I took off your necklace." Firebolt said appearing next to the mare's unconscious body, "But now we have to talk."

"Just a moment." Firestorm said and went to Rainbow, picked her up and placed her upon the bed. As he was finished he began to talk, "You promised me to answer my questions, but you didn't."

"Because I ran out of time." He answered, "And that's why I'm going to answer your questions right now."

"I hope for you!" the blonde stallion hissed angry.

"Or you do what – kill me?" Firebolt smiled. "You can't kill me."

"I can and I will."

"You can't kill something without a body." He answered, "But back to the topic, ask me whatever you want to ask me and I will answer."

"Explain me what happened on the battlefield back then."

"You mean the attack I was leading?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that – "

"You promised me to tell the truth!" Firestorm hissed aggressively.

"Let me finish." Firebolt answered in a soothing voice. "I can't tell you that because all I remember is that I was charging at the enemy and the next thing I remember was the session with you."

"But why did you flee? I was going to help you."

"I panicked a bit. – I didn't want to hurt you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to help you but instead something deep inside me wanted to devour you. – I thought it would be better when I leave but I flew into the wrong direction and - Scarabus captured me. – She transplanted something into my brain and I became a part of their hive-mind. – Do you remember the night in the hospital?"

"How couldn't I?"

"I actually came to kill you –"

"But why haven't you?" the stallion cut him off. "And what was about the whole alcohol? I've never seen you drinking."

"I thought that the alcohol would disturb my connection to her. Therefore I was able to heal your wounds. I had to be on the safe side that you're following me, that's why I knocked you out. –

Later at the base I used you to kill myself because of the promise I gave you."

"Which one?"

"That I finish this war as quickly as possible. Remember?"

"Yes."

"I realized that there is only one way to stop it. We have to destroy the Hive. – But with my connection to the hive-mind I wasn't able to do this. If I had returned to my old body, Scarabus would have had the complete control over me and my new power. I told you to bring my corpse to my brother, because – the tradition in Nordheim says that the bodies of the dead royals have to be turned into stone. – We both have to thank you, that you listened to me."

"You mentioned that you've gained new power." Firestorm said and noticed that his friend was bleeding, "You are bleeding."

"I can't bleed." Firebolt answered dryly.

"But I can see that you're bleeding."

"I'm not bleeding." He said and looked at his body, but the blood was gone.

"But I saw you bleeding."

"I have no body, therefore I cannot bleed." The entity said with a smile on its face, "Am I really bleeding if you see it or is it just an illusion?"

"I know that I saw you bleeding!" Firestorm hissed a bit aggressively.

"That what you saw was an illusion as I tried to tell you I haven't got a body. And no body means no blood."

"But –"

"I fooled you." Firebolt cut him off and began to laugh. The stallion jumped up and charged at him, but he ran straight through him.

"Stop that!" he reminded his friend and went back to lay down besides the unconscious Rainbow Dash, "I'm not in the mood for joking!"

"Hey, keep calm. It was just a trick." The entity smiled.

"You mentioned that you've gained new power."

"I gained new power in hell. – After I spoke to the damned and to the demons, they gave me a part of their own power."

"How that?"

"I made empty promises." He smiled and added. "The damned I promised to banish you to hell and the demons I promised to kill you."

"And that worked?"

"Should I show it to you?"

"Don't bother." Firestorm said quickly. "If I learned anything in those years I know you - than it is to trust you."

"There's only one problem left." Firebolt said saddened. "I am only energy. I have no body and without one I can't use my new power."

"Let me guess, you're here to ask me if you can use mine?"

"I don't know anypony else who can use these powers. – I promise you that you'll return home."

"Even if I would allow you to use my body which would never happen I'm still a prisoner of your brother."

"Not if he sees that you aren't wearing that necklace." Firebolt said pointing at the necklace at the ground, "He'll know that I've returned when he sees me he has to drop the charges. - And, before I forget it, I'm sorry that I brought you in this unpleasant situation."

"You're sorry?!" The stallion called outraged, "Because of you I was charged with murder!"

"And I am really sorry about that." He tried to sooth the blonde alicorn, "But I needed somepony I can trust."

Just in that moment the relieved Thunderwing entered the room. "Firestorm I've got good –" he stopped in the middle of the sentence as he spotted his presumed dead brother. "Bolt?!" he asked incredulously, "Is that you?"


	27. Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 27: Unexpected Reunion**

"Yes, it's me, my esteemed brother!" Firebolt said and stepped towards the young king. "At least a part of me." he added as he walked straight through the pony, "But don't be scared."

"How did I call our mother?" Thunderwing asked the ghost.

"Auro. Why do you ask?"

"What was her real name?"

"Aurora, queen of Nordheim, and our father was Blizzard, king of Nordheim." Firebolt answered.

"Thank goodness, you aren't a result of his magic." The stallion said relieved while he tried to hug the spirit of his brother which wasn't that easy, but somehow he managed it. After a while he turned to Firestorm who was caring for his stirring marefriend, "As I tried to tell you, you are a free pony. The evidence confirmed your story."

"And I do it as well." Firebolt interrupted him and to his brother he added, "By the way, when did the royal guards come back? I didn't see them when I was fighting Hammerhoof."

"A week after you crowned me." Thunderwing answered, "Isn't that a great sign for my regency?"

"Wait! Did I hear right that the royal guards left your kingdom?"

"Pretty much. They knew that Hammerhoof wasn't a true-born king that's why they left him." Firebolt explained.

"But why? Don't they have the order to protect their king?"

"That's the point, Hammerhoof wasn't the rightful king and they swore to protect the true-born king. And as they heard that the real king came back they returned."

"Uhhh… What happened?" Rainbow Dash groaned and opened her eyes. "Why do I feel nothing?"

"I think we should go now" Thunderwing said, "I have to talk to Bolt alone."

"What have you done to me?!" The mare called enraged and look straight at the spirit of the golden stallion.

"I gave you some painkillers," he soothed her, "without them you would still feel the pain."

"The feeling should return at about tomorrow evening if he gave you Nordheim's painkillers." The blue alicorn added before the two ponies left Firestorm and his marefriend alone.

"Did he kill you or didn't he?" he asked after he closed the door and gave the guards the sign that they could leave their post."

"He didn't, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if I made the right decision."

"But you said that the evidence confirmed his story."

"Shining Heart found evidence that proves that Firestorm killed you."

"But that doesn't make any sense! You set him free though you knew that he killed me?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I didn't want to have innocent blood on my hooves, especially not his blood."

"I don't believe it! My brother who had snitched on me every time I had broken a rule broke the law!"

"Yes, I did and I want that it remains among us."

"All right, but I have something that I want to tell you. I told it every pony who I think needs a bit help of making decisions." Firebolt paused a few moments before he told his brother, "- Listen to your heart even if it tells that you should break the rules. If you listen to your heart you can't make a wrong decision."

"I seldom heard words of this wisdom from you, but I heard them before." Thunderwing smiled and bowed to his brother, "I'm happy to have you as my brother."

"And I'm happy, too." The spirit answered and responded the gesture, "Who told you this wisdom?"

"Shadow Hunter told me. First I thought that she only told me that those words were from you to sooth me, but now I'm sure that those were really your words."

"Those aren't really my words." The spirit admitted, "I got them from mom."

"But there's something else that depresses me."

Firebolt looked at his brother curious, "What's eating you?"

"It's you. –" Thunderwing answered and stepped in front of his brother, "I'm not sure, but I think that you aren't the little colt that I knew anymore."

"Maybe it's because I am adult?"

"No. – I knew you as Bolt, but Shadow Hunter showed me a letter which you had signed with Firebolt. – Sometimes I get the feeling that I don't know who you really are. I'm not even sure if you're still my brother."

"After the fire I knew that my former life was over and I decided to rename me in Firefury, but I didn't want to lose the last memory of our parents that I had. Since that day I call myself Firebolt." He explained with his head bowed, "It's fine with me if you call me Bolt; my best friends call me Bolt and my brother should do the same."

"This explains why you signed the letter with Firebolt, but who are you really."

"I don't know who I am really, but I know that you are my brother. – I'm sorry that I can't tell you more, but I don't know very much from before the fire. I remember the view of our burning mom. – And the wisdom, I didn't really understand it until that day; I ran away because my heart said that I didn't belong to this place anymore." He continued becoming more and more depressed, "Maybe I am not a citizen of Nordheim anymore, but I know that I would die for you and for Nordheim and I would be proud if you admit me to be one of your personal guards."

"You know what the oath implicates, don't you?"

"I know that I have to wear the armor in presence of other ponies and I even know that some of them hadn't taken off the armor since they swore our dad to protect the true-born king of Nordheim."

"And it means that you have to leave Shadow Hunter. That's why I deny your request; I'm proud that you want to be my guard, but I can't break her heart if I say yes."

"But- "Firebolt tried to say near to tears.

"My answer is no." the stallion cut him off, "But if you want to you can join the army of Nordheim together with your organization, isn't that a fair compromise?"

"Sure it is, but what should I do without a body?"

"You can still lead them."

"Are you sure that I'll manage it?"

"Yes, I am and now I trust you even more, - brother." Thunderwing said and a tear ran down his cheek, "I have to plan the ceremony tomorrow. Can you try to convince Firestorm to put on the necklace again? I want to show my subjects that he isn't your murderer."

"I'll try my best." The spirit of the dead pony answered before the young king left in order to plan tomorrow's ceremony.


	28. The Ceremony

**Chapter 28: The Ceremony**

The next morning the army gathered in front of the city's main gate and waited for Firestorm's execution. Night Hawk stood upon the gatehouse and looked down at them; as far as his eye could reach he saw the armored ponies. He saw light-armored bowponies, light-armored ponies with two sheathed shortswords at their backs, heavy-armored ponies with a sheathed longsword at their backs, heavy-armored ponies with a sheathed shortsword at their flanks and a targe at their backs; here and there he spotted some of his own comrades who were wearing their power armor. "I 'm starting to understand why Thunderwing wanted that they camp outside the city until the execution was over." He thought as he saw the huge amount of troops and flew down to talk to some of his comrades.

"I hope he will suffer pain." Was the first he heard from one of the bowponies after he landed. "I hope that we can invade the city after his death." Another one answered while it changed the standard arrowheads with some that were much more cruel, "I can't wait until one of them pierces the head of one of those Equestrian assholes."

Night Hawk couldn't listen to them so he decided to carry on and find one of his comrades and soon he reached a battalion of heavy-armored warriors.

"I heard that you deactivated the force field. Is that true?" one of them asked stepping towards him.

"Yes, that's true."

"Look! I found the pony who gave us the chance to invade Canterlot!" the warrior called out and the overleaf ponies turned towards the Pegasus. "Tell us how you made it."

"It was just a simple knockout."

"Just a simple knockout?" the pony asked incredulous, "That was not just a knockout that was a brave deed!"

"Maybe for you, but not for me."

"Can you do us a favor?" the warrior asked and drew a small dagger.

"What kind of favor?" Night Hawk answered doubtful as he saw the dagger.

"This is the dagger of the founder of this battalion; it was forwarded to every captain of the battalion. -" The pony explained, "May you ram this blade in Firestorm's chest?"

"I should do WHAT?!"

"Ram this dagger in Firestorm's chest."

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because – I'm a friend of him." The Pegasus said and left without giving them a chance to react. He decided to go to his comrades he had seen near the gatehouse.

"Those ponies are crazy!" he thought and just in that moment he ran into a group of ten ponies; ponies without any considerable armor. He took a closer look at one of them; it wore two leather straps which crossed at the chest and held a big battle-axe upon its back. The other nine ponies wore the same outfit.

"Hey! Don't bump into me!" one of them called angrily and Night Hawk spotted some gang tattoos on its body; the same tattoos like the others. "Don't mess with the Berzerkers." A light-armored pony warned him, "They aren't ponies to be trifled with. All what they want is blood."

"Thanks for the warning."

"BLOOD!" the Berzerkers called suddenly and began to beat each other up.

"That's what I meant."

"I think I understand why you warned me." The stallion said as he saw that one of them didn't stop fighting even though it had an open fracture at the left foreleg. "Those ponies are really crazy."

"Yeah. Normally they're the scum of Nordheim, but in the war they're pretty good warriors even if they aren't really reliable in following orders. That's why ponies like me have to keep an eye on them. They are both, our friend and our foe."

"Congrats to you, but I wouldn't let them fight if I had an army."

"But why? They're still loyal to the king."

"Maybe they are, but a good warrior has to follow orders."

"That's why I make sure that they will."

"Tell them that they should stop fighting or it will have consequences."

"The pony stepped towards the fighting Berzerkers and yelled, "Stop it, you've fought enough for now!" The ponies immediately stopped fighting and made way for Night Hawk.

The Pegasus stepped closer to the gatehouse and as it saw that the ceremony began he flew up to watch at close range. Night Hawk saw Thunderwing, the spirit of Firebolt, Shadow Hunter, Rainbow Dash and Firestorm standing upon the gatehouse. He went towards Firebolt and the others while Thunderwing stepped towards the edge and raised his voice, "Hear ye, hear ye!"

Immediately the murmur stopped and it went silent.

"Today we are here to execute Firestorm, the murderer of Nordheim's prince! –"

The guards pushed Firestorm towards the edge and Shadow Hunter stopped Rainbow Dash who was trying to stop them. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." She soothed the mare and brought her back to the others.

"I know that I promised you that he'll hang, but I've made a decision!"

He pushed the alicorn closer to the edge and forced him to his knees so that his neck lay upon the rampart.

"He won't hang!"

The army began disgustedly to bawl.

"But he'll die anyway!-"

They went silent again as their king drew his bony sword and raised it above Firestorm's head.

"Kill him!" some of them bawled delighted.

"Let him pay for his crime!" a few other ponies yelled.

"Prince Firestorm, you're guilty of the murder of my brother. – Hence I condemn you to death!"

The sword rushed down and the crowd began to cheer, but as they realized that the sword got stuck in the stone they stopped.

"You may think that I spare his life – and yes - I spared his life. – But not because I'm weak – No! – I spared his life because he isn't a murderer."

"Kill him! – He's a killer!" some ponies called out, "He deserves death!"

"I found a witness of the murder and he wants to tell you who is the murderer. – The witness is no pony else than - the victim."

Firebolt hovered beside his brother without using his wing before he raised his voice, "This stallion –" he pointed at Firestorm, "isn't a killer! – He found me after the real murderer killed me! – I begged that he'll bring my body to Nordheim. He's a friend of mine. – That's why he brought me to Nordheim."

The spirit let the words sink in and looked down at his friend before he raised his voice again. "He is a friend – and not a foe! – While you tried to kill him the real murderer escaped the punishment! – I ask you, do you allow that she'll cheat justice?!"

"NO!" the crowd yelled.

"So it's decided – We'll march to Seaddle and fight against the changelings and her queen, my murderer!"

He stepped aside and hoofed over to his brother who immediately raised his voice, "But before we'll march - we have to apologize." He grabbed his sword and turned to the still kneeling alicorn, "Prince Firestorm"

Thunderwing raised his sword, "Stand up!" Firestorm stood up and turned to the blue stallion who lowered the blade and held it horizontally. "I'm sorry that I suspected you – and I'm sorry how some of my subjects had threatened you."

The stallion took the blade and rammed it into the ground. "Apology accepted!"

The king raised his hoof and touched Firestorm's necklace which fell to the ground as well as the bond that tied his wings to his body.

"Now, - you are a free pony again."

"Thanks."

Thunderwing turned again to his army and began to speak, "Is there anypony who doubts my decision? – If there's such a pony, so come over here and tell me why!" He waited a while but nopony moved except Firestorm and Firebolt; the two flew above the army and the blonde alicorn raised its voice, "Together we'll be able to defeat the changelings and revenge Firebolt!"

"He'll need your help, but if you don't want to fight with him you should know that you are fighting for my revenge!" the spirit of the golden stallion added.

"Won't you fight with us?" he heard a pony asking.

"That's a good question and I'll repeat them for all. – Some pony asked me if I won't fight with you and unfortunately I have to affirm it. I can't fight with you because I can't; I am only a ghost and I can't interact in this world without a body, but I'll watch if somepony kills my murderer; whoever it will be I won't ever forget the pony's name."

"I ask you," Firestorm continued, "Will you follow us into war?"

The ponies remained in silence and uncertain they looked up to them; Firebolt hovered there in the position as if he lay somewhere else while Firestorm used his wing in order not to fall down. A few minutes later a heavy-armored unicorn stepped beneath them and drew its sword; the warriors around it receded. "I – and the 2nd heavy cavalry – will follow you, my Lord – but we won't fight for him!" the pony said pointing at Firestorm, "I don't trust him – and so should you – but except of that you can count on us –The time has come to hunt some bugs!" The unicorn raised the sword and yelled, "Raise high the flag!"

"And let them know who comes to claim their lives!" about five hundred ponies continued in the distance.

"I think we got them." Firebolt said to Firestorm as he saw that two more commanders made their way through the warriors.

"Not we. They're following you, but not me."

"The whole light cavalry will follow you, my Lord – From the darkness we strike, fast and lethal, and by the time our foes can react –!"

"Darkness there and nothing more!" thousands of warriors answered loudly.

"Even the Hunters will follow you, my Lord. – And we'll follow you." The commander, a dark grey unicorn mare, looked up to Firestorm and smiled, "You can count on us. – For the King!"

"For the King!" Everypony continued.

"I told you that we got them." The ghost of the golden alicorn teased the blonde stallion with a big grin on its face.

Meanwhile upon the gatehouse Thunderwing stepped towards Shadow Hunter and Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I've planned, but if I told you, you hadn't reacted like that and therefore I have to thank you." He told Rainbow, "Since we left Nordheim I did my best to save him, but in the end it was my brother who saved your coltfriend."

"But why did she know it?" the mare asked indignantly.

"I didn't know that she knew it, but I guess that Bolt told her."

"I didn't know what you've planned." Shadow answered, "He just wanted me to sooth you during the ceremony; that's all he said."


	29. Planning

**Chapter 29: Planning**

A week later Firestorm arrived in Seaddle and galloped towards the HQ. The closer he came to the building the more wounded warriors he spotted. From the distance he had seen that the frontline had moved precariously close to the city.

"Thank goodness! You're back!" he heard Twilight's voice from behind.

"Oh… Hi Twilight." He answered after he had turned around, "What happened here?"

"A few days ago the changelings attacked our lines and pushed us back to the city."

"I have to talk to Shining Armor, immediately."

"My brother is in a meeting, but I think he will receive you."

"Can you bring me to him?"

"Sure, just follow me." Twilight said and walked towards the HQ followed by the blonde alicorn. They entered the building, but there were not quite as many ponies than he had in remembrance and those he saw were mostly too young or too old to fight. They walked along the corridors until the two ponies reached the conference room where Shining Armor organized the defense of the city together with the other commanders who had survived the last battle.

"Thank goodness, you're back!" the white unicorn said delighted as it saw the blonde stallion entering the room. "Where have you been the last few weeks?"

"That's a long story that I'll tell you when we've got time for it." Firestorm answered in a calm tone, "But first you have to report to me what happened while I was away."

"Three days ago the changelings started a blistering attack on our positions. Our troops were too exhausted to strike back and fell victim to those creatures. We lost too many warriors and had to fall back to the city." Shining reported a bit saddened, "I gave order to evacuate the city, but there are still some civilians who haven't left yet and in two days we'll leave the city. As sad as it is, but we have to realize that we've lost this war."

"We haven't lost yet."

"Maybe you're too stubborn to realize it!" the unicorn cut him off. "We don't have enough troops left to fight them anymore and we have no reinforcements left!"

"We have to attack a last time –"

"No! At best we've got about five thousand warriors left that aren't even enough to defend the city!" Shining Armor said almost shouting, "I'm not even sure if they want to fight for you anymore!"

"If you can't effect a miracle the troops won't follow you anymore." A brown Pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail who was wearing a brown colored armor said while he stepped towards the exit, "I won't follow you."

"Listen to me!" He tried to sooth them, "An army will arrive tomorrow. With their help we'll be able to push them back."

"It's too late!" Flint Ryder said pointing threatening with his right front hoof at the blonde stallion, "We lost the war when you decided to dig in!"

"It's not too late."

"Too late for what?" Firebolt asked appearing next to Firestorm.

"You?!" the Pegasus shouted angry while it drew its sword, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm finishing this war." The stallion answered in a calm tone.

"The war is already over!" Flint Ryder yelled and charged at him. Firebolt waited to the last moment before he dodged the attack by just stepping aside. "Stop it! You can't beat me." The stallion said and prepared for the next attack.

"You don't wear your armor. I have a chance against you."

"No you haven't." Firestorm tossed in and began to smile as he heard the answer, "I'm sure that I have one." With those words on his lips the stallion charged again at Firebolt with his sword held high. Flint charged at him, but the stallion didn't move he just raised his right front hoof and a moment before he would crash into him the stallion stepped aside again. Suddenly the Pegasus dropped its sword and went to the ground holding its burned hoof. "I told you that you can't beat me."

"You didn't fight fair, you bastard!" Flint Ryder called frustrated about his defeat.

"I didn't really fight and that's fair enough." The spirit answered and turned around to Shining Armor and Firestorm, "Have you told him the good news already?"

"I was about to do as you appeared, but he's still thinking that the war is over." Firestorm answered while Flint stood up and grabbed his sword before he sneaked behind Firebolt.

"Don't worry; as long as we live we won't lose this war." The stallion tried to calm the unicorn, "My brother is on his way and with him comes the army of a whole kingdom."

Just as he finished the sentence the Pegasus raised its sword and attacked the blank-faced spirit. Flint Ryder couldn't believe his eyes as he saw that his blade went through the body as if it was air; he tried it again, but he couldn't injure him. "What are you?!" he shouted in a slightly scared tone and retreated a few steps. Firebolt turned around and stepped slowly towards him; while he was approaching he put on an evil grin. Finally as he stood directly in front of the Pegasus he moved his head slowly towards its ears and said in a dryly tone, "I'm dead." The stallion's eyes went big as he heard that and dropped his sword. "So, now it's official, we've lost this war." He said in a sarcastic way after he calmed down a bit.

"No, we haven't. – And I am the reason why we'll win this war. I'll use a spell that I hoped never to use, but there's one problem – I have to get into the Hive."

"The what?" Shining asked astonished.

"Did no one of you care that I'm dead?" Firebolt said a bit confused about their reaction to his death.

"We are in a war with thousands of victims and you're one of them; another name on the memorial."

"That's all? I risked my life for Equestria day in, day out and all you'll do to keep the fallen in memory is a memorial with their names on it? You can't be serious!"

"We can't do more for them." The unicorn cut him off. "So, what is the Hive?"

"The Hive is their HQ and the home of Scarabus."

"You want to go there?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's what I planned." Firebolt answered while he lay down and began to hover in front of them.

"You're crazy! That's a suicide mission!" Shining Armor exclaimed and the spirit hovered towards the table with the maps upon it.

"I know." He answered in a calm tone, "But I have got nothing left to lose."

"A bit funny, huh?" Flint Ryder smirked and stepped slowly towards the table where the other ponies gathered around.

"The Hive should be anywhere in this area." Firebolt said pointing at the map, "Far beyond their lines."

"So what is your plan?" Firestorm asked curiously while Shining Armor marked the area. "You have a plan, don't you?" he added after a while as the stallion didn't reply.

"Sure!" he answered a bit absently, "During the night Firestorm and I will sneak behind their lines."

"Wait!" The blonde stallion cut him off, "Why both of us? Isn't it enough when only you go?"

"No, I need you to get into the Hive."

"But why?"

"Because Scarabus gave me the order to kill you and I think she'll be pleased that I'll bring you to her as my captive." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"What?! – Good that I get to know that!" Firestorm burst out.

"Hey, calm down! You're not really my captive." Firebolt said in a soothing tone, "But may I finish first before you criticize my plan?"

"Go on." Shining Armor and Firestorm said simultaneously. Both looked at Flint Ryder. "What? I haven't said anything." He answered finally.

"As I said, we'll sneak behind their lines and hide until the dawn breaks." The spirit began, "When the troops are ready my brother will lead an assault on the enemy lines which should catch Scarabus' whole attention. Then Firestorm and I have to search for a body for me so that we can enter the Hive where we'll kill her."

"There're several problems with your plan. First, we haven't enough troops for another attack and there are no reinforcements left which is the second problem." The white unicorn said doubting, "And why should your brother lead the attack?"

"Thunderwing is their leader and they won't listen to anypony else; I'm not even sure if they would listen to me."

"Wait!" Shining cut him off, "Do you want to tell me that those thousand warriors from Nordheim come back? – I don't think that they'll make a big difference."

"Those hunters aren't even anywhere near that what will arrive tomorrow." Firebolt said with a chuckle as he realized that the pony thought that the two hunter battalions were the whole army of Nordheim. "Not only thousand warriors will come. There are more than fifteen-thousand warriors on their way."

"Fifteen-?!" Flint Ryder and Shining Armor called out, but Firestorm cut them off, "Yes, fifteen thousand. I hadn't believed my eyes as I saw them, but I'm sure that they'll be our last hope."

"That could make a difference." The Pegasus said after a short while.

"Now that the reinforcements are clarified I can mention that this is the shittiest plan I've ever heard." Firestorm said in sincere, "And it's not only the fact that you're planning to turn me in."

"I can understand you and I know that it is a bad plan, but we haven't got another one." The spirit answered.

"I don't trust him, neither should you!" the brown pony called out.

"We have to talk later." Firebolt said with an angry expression on his face while he looked at Flint Ryder.

"I agree with Firestorm. Your plan is totally shit." The white unicorn said, "But I don't have a better one."

"Maybe she's still thinking that I'm under her control. That's our only way in." he answered, "And if she won't let us in you can go und support the others while I find another way into the Hive."

"And why don't you go alone?"

"Because I need your help to find a body for me."

"What if something goes wrong?" Firestorm asked.

"I promise you that you will return home." The spirit answered smiling, "I hope you trust me."

"I'm not sure if it's safe to trust you. I still don't know what she has done with you." The stallion said doubting, "How can I be sure if you are really yourself and not a creation of Scarabus?"

"You can't. – You have to trust me." Firebolt answered, "I know that I gave you enough reasons not to trust me, but please, do it a last time."

"Don't you dare to betray me!" he said in a doubting tone, "One sign that you're betray me and I'll kill you."

"I would never betray my friends." The golden stallion answered chuckling and without looking at his friend; his gaze went to the brown Pegasus instead. "I thought we made it clear that nopony can kill me."

"I'll help you, but I won't lay down my weapons."

"You don't have to if you hide them well enough."

"Deal." Firestorm answered.

"Good. – Shining, my brother will brief you about the attack. Firestorm, we'll start in the evening." Firebolt said and as the two ponies nodded he added, "Would you now leave me alone with that nasty pegasus, please?"

"Hey!" Flint called out while the others left the room, "You were the problem not I!"

The spirit hovered dangerously close to the stallion and began to smile. "I'm sorry." He said, his tone nothing but sincere, "I'm sorry that I challenged you to a duel and I know that it was wrong to do that. Can you forgive me?"

"I should forgive you that you've attacked me?!" Flint Ryder called provoked. "Why should I forgive you? Huh?"

"I know that we had a bad start and you've caught me on the wrong hoof. – Please forgive me." The stallion begged, "We don't need to be friends, but please let us not be foes."

"You don't really deserve this, but –" He answered hesitantly, "I forgive you if you tell me why you want me to."

"During my time in hell I saw how many enemies Firestorm has and I don't want to end like him."

"That's not really all, is it?"

"No, I won't return from this mission. That's the main reason why I want to make peace with you."

"But you said-"

"I said that he'll return home and he will return home." Firebolt cut him off, "I said nothing about my destiny."

"Why won't you return?"

"I can't tell you that." He answered and hovered towards the door, "But I hope that we won't see us again. Enjoy your life as long as you live. – Good-By!" The stallion vanished and left the brown Pegasus alone in the conference room.


	30. The Survivor

**Chapter 30: The Survivor**

It was in the middle of the night when Firestorm and Firebolt flew southwards as the Hive-creature appeared slowly between the mountains on the horizon; only the golden stallion saw the creature because the moon wasn't shining that night. "There it is." He whispered loud enough that his friend could hear him while he pointed at the horizon.

"Where?" Firestorm asked looking towards the horizon, but he didn't see anything in the darkness.

"Can't you see it? It's just between those mountains, sixty miles away." He answered still pointing at the horizon, "You really can't see it? It's bright enough."

"Uhm… No" the stallion cut him off, "It's too dark to see anything. I wouldn't even see my own hoof if my mane wouldn't illuminate it."

"Really?" Firebolt asked incredulously while looking around, "But why can I see as if it's day?"

"I don't know, but that's not normal- You are not normal." He said, "No offense! But you shouldn't exist anymore."

"I know, but I'm glad that I am." Firebolt answered while trying to darken his glowing body a bit; his first attempt failed, but the second one was successful and made him almost invisible; only his burning mane showed where he was. "Are you able to dim your mane?"

"Sure." He answered as his mane went black and fell down covering one of his eyes.

"Good –Because we need to find a secure hiding for the night." The spirit said extinguishing his mane which made him completely invisible, "Just follow me!"

"Are you kidding?!" Firestorm asked indignantly, "How should I follow you if I can't see you?"

"Sorry, I forgot about that." He answered and made the top of his horn glow so that the alicorn could follow him. "Better?"

"Yes, a bit." The stallion said and tried again to spot anything in the darkness. "Did you say sixty miles?"

"Yep, sixty miles in front of us." Firebolt said smiling. They flew for about thirty minutes and suddenly Firestorm lost his friend as his horn stopped glowing.

"Firebolt? Where are you?" the stallion asked.

"Shh… I've spotted an enemy patrol." Firebolt answered whispering. "Stay here while I get rid of them." He added while his coat turned brown, his mane turned blue and his horn disappeared into his head. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait!" Firestorm stopped him, "Why do you look like Flint Ryder?"

"He was the first Pegasus I could think of and I can't risk that they see who I really am." He answered and flew towards the small changeling patrol; four normal changelings and one that was a bit scrawnier than the others. A few meters before he crashed into them they spotted him and only as one of them called, "Scout!" he turned around and flew back to the Equestrian lines without getting too close to Firestorm. "Fuck!" he yelled in order to show the changelings that he realized that he has been spotted, "I told them that it is no good idea to scout in the dead of the night!" He speeded up until he went out of their field of vision and slowed down so that he stayed out of sight. He damned every now and then so that they knew that they were still on his tail. In a safe distance to Firestorm he vanished and let them hunt the nonexistent scout; not even a second later he reappeared beside the blonde alicorn. "They should be busy for a while." Firebolt said and changed back into his own shape.

"Didn't you say that we shouldn't draw their attention on us?"

"Yes, that's why they're hunting a scout and not us." He answered and the top of his horn began to glow again, "Come on, we're almost there."

They flew for about ten more minutes as Firestorm spotted the Hive which was illuminated by several glowing changelings who were misused as lanterns. "That is the Hive? The way you told about it I thought it was bigger." He said looking at the big creature which had the shape of a giant beehive.

"Yes, that's it. The creature has the twice the size of the hospital in Seaddle." The spirit answered and watched out for a safe place to spend the rest of the night; in a distance of about five miles to the Hive he spotted a hill with some trees on it. "This should be a good place to wait until the battle starts." He added pointing at the hills.

"Ok, I'll follow you, but tell me if I should slow down."

"Sure." Firebolt answered and changed his course, "You should be able to find a place to sleep there."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hill from where they could overlook the whole scenery and the hostile troop movements. The two landed in a distance to the trees and the golden stallion looked around to search for a safe hiding place, but all of the trees seemed to be dead except of the one in the middle of the small copse.

"Maybe this isn't a good hiding place." He mumbled quietly as he saw the bones of thousands of ponies. "It's rather a bad place for hiding."

"Why?" Firestorm asked and walked slowly towards the trees as he suddenly stepped upon a bone which cracked beneath his hoof.

"What was that?" they heard a voice calling followed by the noise of cracking bones as the owner of it came closer to them.

"Run fifty meters to your right and stay there until I come for you." Firebolt ordered and flew up where he remained a few minutes unseen by everypony. He could see that Firestorm galloped to the place where he sent him and he heard the other pony approaching; at each step it broke several of the bones. Only a few seconds later the pony appeared between the trees and the spirit prepared himself to fly above it before he shot down and take control over its body. A second later he flew snarling towards the pony and stopped above it.

"Hello? Is there anypony?" the pony asked its voice was filled with fear and it became even more frightened as nopony answered, but it was sure that it had heard something. "Hello?"

Firebolt was about to attack as he recognized that the pony wasn't a changeling or at least it didn't look like one; it was a pale green unicorn mare with an old and battered armor of the Royal guards from Seaddle. He was sure that he had seen her before, but he couldn't remember where and when. Silently he hovered in front of her where he stayed awhile watching her. "Is there anypony?" the mare asked again and Firebolt's horn began slowly to glow bathing his face into a gloomy light which caused her to shriek loudly. "Shh…" he tried to sooth her, but it didn't seem to be successful. "Calm down." The spirit added in a more soothing voice, "I won't hurt you."

Firestorm was still on his way to the place the stallion had told him as he heard a loud shriek behind him. He turned around and saw a gloomy light about there where he had left his friend. "What the hell is this idiot doing?" he mumbled and turned around to gallop into the light.

"I've seen you before, but I don't know where." Firebolt said still facing the mare, "Tell me who you are and what you're doing here."

"I-I'm –" the mare stopped as she heard a cracking noise a few meters away. "Who's there?" she asked scared, "Come out and show yourself!"

The stallion stepped between the mare and the approaching pony, but it was too late; Firestorm jumped out of the dark straight through him and crashed into the mare's flank. The stallion dragged her to the ground pinning her to the floor; his horn began to glow in a black aura and a white skeletal hand came out of the ground and began to strangle her.

"Stop it!" Firebolt called in an angry tone while he tried to stop his friend, "She's not a changeling!" The skeletal hand's clutch loosened a bit, but Firestorm held her still on the ground. "She seems to be a fugitive captive." The stallion said and illuminated the area around him so that everypony could see the others. "If I'm right she's the commander of the sector I fought in."

"Yes,-" she said gasping for breath, "I'm – Sparkling – Rose."

"Is she telling the truth?" The blonde stallion asked still facing her.

"Wait a moment." The spirit said and stepped to the unicorn and moved his right front hoof above her head. "This might hurt a little." He warned her and stuck his hoof into her head which caused the mare to wince a bit. Firebolt closed his eyes and began to search her mind. He saw her memories as if they were his own; he saw himself as he entered the small room at sector 4A, he saw her husband falling in the war and he saw how brave she had fought before she got captured by the changelings. After a few moments he pulled his hoof out of her head and said in a sincere tone, "My heartfelt sympathy. I'm sure he's in a better place now." The stallion turned around to Firestorm looking deep into his eyes he told him what he had seen and a minute or two later the skeletal hand went back into the ground from where it had come.

"When have you managed to flee?" Firebolt asked while he ended his light spell.

"About three days ago. I hid in the tree because I thought that their feeding ground would be a good place to hide, but it didn't even seem as if they were searching for me. All the time I've waited for somepony to come and safe me." The mare answered depressed, "Did you come to save me?"

"No not really, but we can help you to escape from here." The spirit answered in a caring voice, "Show us your hiding place we'll need it for tonight."

"It's that tree over there." She said pointing to the last living tree before she walked towards it, "But you have to go before their breakfast."

The two stallions followed the mare and arrived at the tree a few moments later; it was an ancient oak with a big palish crown. The mare stepped in front of it and disappeared. Firebolt looked around, but couldn't spot her until she stuck her head out of the treetop.

"Firestorm, would you please fly up to her and look after her?"

"Sure!" The blonde alicorn answered and disappeared in the crown of the tree.


	31. The Night before the Storm

**Chapter 31: The Night before the Storm**

Firebolt stepped out of the small wood and looked towards the Hive. He smiled as he thought about what he would do with the changeling queen when he was close enough to her; she'll atone for her actions. Suddenly he remembered her last attempt to control his mind; Scarabus was close to success which frightened the stallion a bit and in his mind he could still hear her voice trying to give him the order to kill Firestorm. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, but he still heard her voice in the back of his skull. The stallion closed his eyes and lay down. "I can feel your hatred and your fear, but there's no safe place for you." He whispered deep in thoughts and his eyes began to burn, "Nowhere!"

Firebolt opened his eyes and looked at the Hive-creature with an angry look on his face. "Once I've done a mistake, but now I'm here to revoke it. – Your time has come!" He watched the creature for a while and the flames of his eyes slowly began to perish; he could see that more and more changelings marched towards the frontline leaving the Hive almost unguarded. About ten minutes later he stepped back to the others.

"Where were you?" Firestorm asked as the stallion hovered into the treetop.

"Observing our enemy." He answered dryly and stuck his right front hoof into the trunk. Immediately the tree began to form a small hollow around them and the leaves got closer; a few moments later nopony could see them from the outside. "I think that should be enough." He mumbled pulling his hoof out of the tree and inflamed his mane and tail.

"What the heck!" Firestorm said surprised, "I didn't know that you can do that."

"Me neither. – I didn't even know how I've done that." The stallion answered with a chuckle, "I think I have got more powers than I thought."

"It isn't normal for ponies that they evolve such powers after their death." The stallion said concerned, "Be careful with your new power or you'll injure somepony without wanting it."

"Don't worry, this is my last mission." Firebolt answered with no emotion in his voice, "If I learned anything in hell then it's that ponies need no help to die."

"But you can't give up on everything. We need ponies like you- "

"I can and," He cut Firestorm off, "I'll do!"

"But what will you do instead?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just move across Equestria cleaning some windows to earn my living."

"Are you kidding?!"

"Would you two please shut up!" the mare called, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Firestorm said in a calming tone and turned to the unicorn. "We'll shut up in a moment." But as he turned back to Firebolt he was gone. The stallion decided not to look for him because he had no reasonable chance so he decided to sleep a bit instead; he would need his energy the next day.

Firebolt was again outside walking through the small forest and thinking about his life; since he ran away he had fought against other ponies and not all of them had evil intentions. Ten years he had spread fear and terror in Equestria and its surrounding countries. At first he fought to defend himself and later on he did it because he was good at it; half a year before he met Night Hawk he had turned into one of the most wanted ponies in northern Equestria. He had slaughtered dozens of, mostly innocent, ponies; he had killed them without mercy. But then he had met Night Hawk which changed him fundamentally he stopped fighting against the innocent and began to fight the evil instead; slowly he had begun to form an organization for outcast ponies and together they formed an army against the foes of Ponydom. Ten years he tried to make good for his atrocities and now he was close to finishing his redemption; the time for him had come. He knew that this night was probably his last, but he had no reason why he should enjoy it.

The noise of a snoring pony brought him back into the reality; he heard it as if the pony was directly in front of him, but he knew that only Rose and Firestorm could be the source of the noise and both of them were about thirty meters away from him. Firebolt tried successfully to ignore them and stepped beside one of the dead trees. "I wonder if that's working with you too." He mumbled and stuck his right front hoof into the trunk; as expected he began to feel the tree and he was able to let it grow. The stallion let grew a limb with a few green leaves, but as he pulled his hoof out of the trunk the leaves began to wither.

"Interesting." He mumbled as he saw what he had done. "It seems as if I'm able to bring back things to life again as long as I'm inside them. Maybe I can use this later – If there's a later for me."

Slowly the stallion went back to the others; but something seemed wrong; the closer he came to them the quieter the snoring became. "I could swear that the snoring came from here." He thought and walked back to the tree he had revived for a few moments, but the noise vanished. Confused he looked around and searched for anypony, but there was nopony else than him. "That's strange." He mumbled and went again back to the others; as expected he found them both asleep. The spirit hovered slowly above them where he curled up and closed his eyes. He was fast asleep, but it didn't last very long; only half an hour later he was rudely awakened by the snoring noise. This time he was able to identify the snoring pony who was nopony else then Sparkling Rose. "Come on, you can't be serious!" he mumbled turning around to Firestorm. "How can you sleep with all that noise?" he asked him hoping for any response, but the stallion didn't seem as if he was awake. "I wonder if I could completely go into the tree – I mean, if I can stuck one hoof into the trunk and can control a demon then it should work." He thought and looked to the mare, "And since trees can't hear I don't have to listen to her snoring."

In a careful way he hovered down to the trunk taking care that he wouldn't touch one of the sleeping ponies. Slowly he stuck his right front hoof into the trunk as he suddenly heard a voice, "What are you doing?" Confused he looked around – Both ponies were still asleep, but he was sure that he had heard a voice. Firebolt turned back to the tree und continued to push his hoof slowly into the trunk. "Stop that!" The voice called loudly and appalled the stallion pulled his hoof out while he looked wide-eyed at the plant and then to the two ponies, but they seemed asleep. "What the heck -" he mumbled confused, "was that?!"

To be on the safe side he stuck his head out of the crown and searched for a pony that was about to make fun of him, but he couldn't spot anypony in the darkness. "Could it really be?" Firebolt thought and jumped down to the ground; still watching out for other ponies. He stood there for a while until he turned to the ancient oak again. "Could it really be –" The stallion asked and touched with his hoof the rough bark, "that you're the voice?"

"No, that can't be true." The spirit said shaking his head while he stepped away. "Trees can't speak. – But what if you're a special tree?" He stopped about fifteen meters distant to the oak and looked embarrassed at it. "You have to be special!" the stallion exclaimed as he realized that all the other trees around him were dead, "You are still alive – that is what makes you special – But why are you still alive?" Slowly he turned around; facing the ancient oak he pawed the ground awhile before he charged at the tree. Firebolt galloped to the trunk and for one moment it seemed that he would crash into it, but then his muzzle touched the bark and his body began to disappear as it reached the trunk.


	32. The Last of its Kind

**Chapter 32: The Last of its Kind **

"What are you doing here?!" The stallion heard the voice calling and looked around for the source; he was in a circular room that was cut into the wood with no windows and no door. There was nothing in there, not even the tiniest piece of furniture, except Firebolt and a creature that looked like a Timberwolf, but the creature looked rather catlike than wolf-like. "What are you doing in my home?" the creature asked and prepared to attack the astonished stallion.

"Uhm …" he answered sheepishly and took a closer look at the creature; it seemed to be female and it was half the size of a pony.

"Uhm…? – Is that all you can say?"

"Uhm… No."

"Look! He knows two words!" The creature teased him and began to smile which made a creaking noise as it saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Hey! Stop teasing me!" The stallion answered indignantly.

"Why should I? It's a long time ago when I have seen some species of your kind – And they were really stupid; they weren't even able to speak." The creature said and stepped closer to him. "You ponies have really evolved since I meet you the last time. – So, you're right there's no reason why I should tease you."

"What?" Firebolt asked; now really confused.

"You should see the look on your face!"

Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of him and he began to laugh as he saw the look on his face. "You're right – that is hilarious!" he burst out while laughing loudly.

"Well, your sense of humor and the fact that you're not trying to hunt me tells me that the time has come for us to return."

"What exactly are you and – Why should I hunt you?" the stallion asked still laughing."

"My name is Avahnur; I'm a Timberlynx and your kind hunted us because they were too stupid to collect firewood. That's why we left your world a long time ago."

"Wait! Did you say that you're a Timberlynx?"

"Yes." The creatures answered.

"But – you've been gone for over a hundred-thousand years. – Nopony has ever seen a kind of yours; most of us don't even think that you existed."

"Hmm… That's a long time." Avahnur said. "I think it would be better if I woke the others."

"There are more?"

"Yes, of course. They are resting in the other trees around mine."

"I have bad news for you." Firebolt said saddened, "I think you're the last one of your kind."

"What!" the creature yelled and ran towards the wall. "That can't be true." It said as it went through the wood.

The Timberlynx appeared next to the tree in whose crown Firestorm and Sparkling Rose were sleeping; shocked the creature looked around, but saw nothing else than a few dead trees where a big forest was supposed to be. Slowly it walked over to one of the dead trees and went into it.

A few moments after the Timberlynx had gone into it Firebolt appeared beneath the still living tree that began slowly to lose its leaves. "Where are you?" he asked while looking around, but he didn't get any response. He stepped slowly towards the closest tree, but before he could reach it Avahnur jumped out of it and tried to attack the stallion, but she flew straight through his body and crashed into the ground. "What have you done to them!" she yelled her voice was full of sorrow; a tear ran down her cheek as she thought of all the dead Timberlynxes, "There should be thousands of trees and not only those few!"

"I've done nothing. I actually came to destroy that thing over there." He said pointing towards the Hive. "They killed your friends – The ponies are innocent."

"You ponies haven't changed over at all!" the creature called while standing up, "You'll suffer for that!" She yelled and disappeared into her tree. The stallion waited a few minutes, but the she didn't come back. Hesitantly he stepped towards the oak and touched the bark, but before he entered he waited another few minutes; as nothing happened he pushed his hoof slowly into the tree and after a while he had disappeared completely.

Firebolt appeared in the circular room and looked around, but there was no sign of Avahnur. "I know how you're feeling; I lost my friends, too." He said in a calm tone while stepping to the center of the room. "There's nothing you could do. Believe me; I know what I'm speaking about. – After I lost my parents I did everything to bring them back, but there was nothing I could do that might have worked."

Suddenly he heard a sobbing noise from behind him and turned around; barely he could dodge the attack. The Timberlynx rammed its claws into the wooden floor; leaving large scratches it slid towards the wall until it stopped and turned around. "Listen to me." Firebolt tried to calm Avahnur, but his attempt failed and she launched into another attack. The spirit smiled as the Timberlynx charged at him again, but this time he didn't even try to dodge he reared up instead and let her crash into his unprotected rump. Even if the Timberlynx was only half the size of him it dragged him to the ground. Before he was able to get back on his legs the creature pinned his hooves to the floor; her claws pierced into the wood. "You and your friends will pay for the crime your kind had committed!" Tree sap dripped on the stallions face as Avahnur bared her teeth.

"I'm sorry that your friends are gone, but there's nothing you can do to bring them back." Firebolt said, his tone nothing but sincere, "Take me, but don't do harm to anypony."

The Timberlynx was taken aback as it realized what he had offered and let up on him. While the creature stepped to the other side of the room the stallion rolled on his flank so that he could still see what the creature was doing. "Vent your anger on me. I won't stop you." He said in a calming voice and laid his right front hoof on the top of his left just as if he wanted her to truss him. The alicorn took a last look at the creature before he closed his eyes. Not even a second later he felt that something was wrapping around his front hooves. Deep in thought Avahnur stood on the other side for a while before she went back to the stallion. She grabbed one of his hind legs and pulled him back on his rump. Hesitantly she took a few steps forward until she stood above his buttocks; the tree sap had stopped to drip out of her mouth, but it still covered her wooden fangs. Slowly she moved her paws closer to his flanks and finally as they were close enough the Timberlynx rammed its claws into them; Firebolt gave a wince of pain as her claws pierced his coat. He was baffled that she was able to hurt him, but then he realized that he isn't a ghost at this place. Blood trickled out of the wounds as Avahnur pulled out her claws and stepped closer towards the stallion's head.

"Are you sure that you want to give your life in order to safe theirs?" she asked and as he nodded she bend down, opened her yap and closed it slowly around his neck. Her wooden fangs pierced slowly into his flesh and the tree sap upon them made his wounds bit like hell. Shortly before she would kill him she paused to think a few moments; she wasn't sure if she did right.

"What are – you waiting at?" the alicorn groaned and opened his eyes, but all he saw was the empty room in front of him. He waited for an answer, an answer which he thought he would never get, but suddenly after a few minutes he felt that the Timberlynx loosened her bite and slowly the fangs left his body leaving behind four small and bleeding holes. The roots which had fixed his forelegs to the floor went back into the wood beneath him; the stallion tried to get a glimpse of her, but his neck was hurting too much as he moved his head.


	33. A New Friend

**Chapter 33:A New Friend**

"I was wrong about you. – You ponies have changed a lot since I met you the last time." Avahnur said in an apologizing way, "The ponies I knew would never offer up their life in order to rescue others'. – There's no need for you to die."

Firebolt sighted relieved and tried to stand up, but his wounds were too bad and he sunk back to the floor. His sight was blurred, but he could still see that she stepped towards him with a folded blanket hovering in front of her. "W-What are – you doing?" he groaned, but she gave no response. Her silence made him nervous especially as she covered his whole body with that blanket; the blanket covered even his head which blocked his view. The stallion tried to creep out from under the blanket but his muscles refused to move; he was unable to lift his head nonetheless he opened his mouth and tried to speak, but the only thing that happened was that his tongue fell out of it and laid on the ground. "Whaaa…" was all he managed to say before his voice collapsed completely and he closed his mouth again, his tongue still hanging out of it.

"Timberlynx saliva is highly toxic." Avahnur said while she uncovered his head so that the alicorn was able again to see. "It lames you within minutes before it kills you very slowly by a slow malfunction of your muscles; either you'll die because of suffocation or because your heart will stop beating. – If I don't help you now you will die."

Firebolt looked with his blue eyes up to her as if he wanted to say something, but the toxin had already lamed him too much; his breathing began to slow down as well as his heartbeat. The stallion could feel how his vital energy left his body bit by bit. Suddenly two roots shot out of the floor and each of them wrapped around one of his hind legs. He was still trying to face her, but as she stepped out of his field of vision the toxin lamed the muscles of his eyelids and he had to close his eyes.

"Try to sleep a bit, you'll need your power." The Timberlynx said in a soothing voice and covered the stallion's head again whereby she saw that he had already closed his eyes. "Oh good, you're already asleep." She added and at her command two more roots came out of the floor and went with their tips to the soft part of his hooves. Avahnur stepped besides the almost dead pony and gave the roots a small sign. Immediately they pierced into Firebolt's legs until they reached the main part of his body; pain flooded through his body as they bored their way through his legs. On their way they pierced the arteries several times which caused a high loss of blood and soon the vital fluid formed a puddle around his legs.

"It might hurt a bit, but that's the only way how I can save your life." The Timberlynx said and stuck its head beneath the blanket in order to check if the stallion was still breathing or if all her effort came to nothing; he was even if it was very weak, but the upside is that he survived the worst part of the procedure which raised the hope that the stallion would survive the toxication. Firebolt tried not to lose his consciousness, but the blood loss weakened him too much and finally he passed out.

Hours passed by, but his condition bettered only barely noticeable. It took several days until he regained his consciousness completely; his rear legs were still fixed to the wooden floor and the roots were still pierced into him. He could only move his head which was better than nothing because he didn't even feel the rest of his body.

"Thank goodness, you made it." Avahnur said as she noticed that the stallion was awake again. "Well, you've survived the toxication, but now I have to heal the wounds the procedure has caused. – It might take a few days."

"Days?!" he asked skeptically and raised his head, "But I don't have that much time!"

"Sure you have. Your friends wouldn't even notice your absence if you're here for a few weeks. The -"

"Sure they will!" he cut her off, "They are my friends!"

"No they won't. As I tried to tell you the time in here passes faster than it is for your friends." The Timberlynx explained, "One week for you is an hour for them."

"But how is that possible?"

"The inside of a tree is located in another dimension; a dimension in which you're still alive, that's why I was able to hurt you."

"Wait! – Why do you know that I'm dead?"

"Well, -" Avahnur answered sheepishly and sighted, "I searched your mind while you were asleep."

"You did what?!"

"Hey, calm down." She tried unsuccessfully to comfort him, "I don't know anything about your private life."

"How dare you?!"

"I couldn't help. Normally I wouldn't do it, but there's something with you that tempted me to do it. – I'm sorry."

Firebolt sighted and laid his head back onto the floor. "It doesn't matter anymore, you can't make it undone – so, it might be ok if you know the real me."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I am! – But there's nothing else I could do about it than forgive or hate you." He answered honestly. "And because you saved my life I have to forgive you." He looked at her and saw that she was smiling before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Thanks." Avahnur answered whispering and began to use the tree's remaining power to heal the stallion's wounds. Bit by bit the roots left the alicorn's body and after every half inch she healed the damaged tissue, but every time she extracted them too fast she injured him which forced her to heal even more wounds.

The Timberlynx needed six and a half days to finish her work. While taking breath she looked down at the sleeping stallion; she couldn't believe that he was a merciless killer. She saw his chest moving up and down at every breath, his eyes were slowly moving behind his closed eyelids just as if he had a nice dream, he had a slight smile on his face; all this were signs for him being a normal pony, but there was one single thing which wasn't normal about him, his dagger-like teeth. She began to like the stallion even if she was unable to figure him out; in his mind Avahnur saw that he had killed dozens of ponies, but he helped those who were resting in the top of her tree. She couldn't really stop thinking about him, but finally she removed the sleeping spell she had cast on him.

Firebolt hadn't even opened his eyes as he heard a thud. A moment later he looked around and spotted the Timberlynx lying beside him; she didn't move. "Damnit" he called out and tried to help her, but he didn't know anything about the Timberlynxes' anatomy. There was nothing he could do but wait and hope for her to wake up again.

He had to wait several hours until she began to stir. "Have you brought more friends with you – than those two above us?" she asked absently.

"No." the stallion answered confused, "why are you asking?"

"Because there are some ponies out there."

"Damn." He shouted out. "Did they spot my friends?"

"It doesn't seem so."

"Thank goodness." He said and dashed to the nearest wall. "Stay here until I come back."


	34. The Last Mission

**Chapter 34: The Last Mission**

Hours later, at dawn, Firestorm was awakened by a loud buzzing noise which was even heard a few miles away. "Either the attack has started or they've spotted us." The blonde stallion mumbled. As he looked around he realized that Firebolt was gone; the mare was the only pony he could see. "Fuck!"

"Come down!" he heard his friend's voice from outside the tree, "We have got a little problem."

The alicorn stuck its head out of the tree and spotted the stallion a few meters away, surrounded by a dozen of changelings. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"It might be that Scarabus knows that we're here."

"She might know it?" he asked skeptically. "I would say that she knows definitely that we're here."

"That's not for sure."

"Wait! You're still under her control aren't you?" Firestorm shouted as he jumped out of the tree, "Or why are those changelings with you?"

"No, but those are under my control." Firebolt said with a smile on his face while he pointed at the changelings around him, "Killing them would've alerted the queen. - And now we've got a few reinforcements and enough alternative bodies for me."

"You took possession of a changeling?" he asked incredulously, "Are you insane?!"

"Nope." The stallion answered smiling, "And it isn't only one changeling I took possession of, I did that with all of them."

"But how?"

"I'm blessed if I know." He said faithfully, "I didn't really think about what to do. I just did something to stop them to discover you. – But I know that it has worked."

"Hmm…" Firestorm looked at the small group of changelings with Firebolt between them. "Well, it seems as if I can go home. You can use one of your changelings as me." He guessed and was about to fly up to the mare as the other stallion stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. They are unable to copy." The golden stallion answered, "Convince yourself." One of the changelings tried to copy the prince after he got the mental order, but he couldn't manage to look exactly like Firestorm; he was a really bad copy of him with a static mane and green eyes and one wing was missing; not to mention the coat which was a pale yellow color.

"Are you joking? That doesn't look even roughly like me!" Firestorm complained looking at his copy, "How dare you to deface me like that!"

"They can't do it better. – They were bred to fight not to change their outer appearance." The stallion explained in a calming tone and stepped towards the tree. "Sparkling Rose, would you please come down, I have to talk to you."

"I think she's still asleep." The prince said, "Should I wake her."

"Sure." He answered while his head went out of the changeling's body and into the tree; he had to move the body closer to the trunk in order not to have to leave it.

Just as Firestorm returned with Sparkling Rose he pulled his head out of the tree and faced her. "I'm sorry, but you can't go with us; it's too dangerous for you."

"But…"

"I found somebody who is inclined to bring you back to Seaddle." He said and stepped closer to the mare.

"Who?"

"Avahnur, she'll guide you to Seaddle before she'll go to Nordheim."

"Who is Avanur?" the blonde alicorn asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Avahnur is a Timberlynx and probably the last of her kind. She should appear in the next few seconds."

Just as he finished speaking the creature stepped out of the tree. "So, who of you is Sparkling Rose?" she asked and looked at Firestorm assuming that he was the pony she should guide back to the others. Slowly and curious she stepped towards him. "Either you mares changed your outer appearance completely or you are not the pony I'm looking for." Avahnur said and sniffed at him. "No, you aren't a mare." She announced, "Then you must be Prince Firestorm. I've heard a lot about you." She went closer towards him and whispered. "Keep an eye on him. He's mentally deranged because of something horrible he did in the past."

The Timberlynx continued its way towards the mare. "But you are Sparkling Rose, right?"

The scared mare stepped back trying to keep the creature in a safe distance.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Avahnuhr tried to sooth her, but she continued retreating even as the Timberlynx stopped. The creature sighted and looked towards Firebolt. "I don't think she wants to go with me."

"Give her some time to get to know you." He answered and followed towards the mare; some of the changelings cleared the way for him. One of them went to Firestorm and took a closer look at his former foe. "Hey! Go away!" the stallion shouted and pushed off the changeling as he began to touch him.

Avahnur watched them amused and began to smile as the changeling didn't go away. He didn't give up and again he stepped closer to the stallion. Once again Firestorm pushed him away which made the Timberlynx laugh before she approached them. Just as the changeling tried a third time to touch the prince she jumped and dragged him to the ground.

"I think she'll follow you now." Firebolt said while returning with the mare. "What are you doing with my minion?" he asked as he saw that Avahnur pinned one of his changelings to the ground.

"Uhm… Nothing." She answered sheepishly and let the changeling go who immediately returned to his comrades.

"It's their first time as ponies with a free mind." The stallion said after he heard the changeling's report. "Don't blame them for their curiosity."

The Timberlynx stepped towards Rose who retreated again. "I – I'll follow you, but – but don't get too close to me." The mare stuttered.

"That's fine with me." She answered. "Important is that we get out of here before it gets uncomfortable."

"S-Sure."

Firebolt went back to his changelings and set forth towards the Hive. He walked fifty meters before he realized that the prince wasn't following him and turned around. "Come on, we have to kick some ass."


	35. Betrayal

**Chapter 35: Betrayal**

The group approached slowly to the huge creature and sometimes they got stopped by some changeling guards, but as Firebolt told them that he has got a prisoner for Scarabus they let the group pass. In a distance of about twenty meters to the entrance Firebolt stopped suddenly and held his head with one of his forelegs while something brought him slowly to his knees. Firestorm tried to help him, but the stallion's changelings stopped him.

"I know that I had the order to kill him, but I thought you would be honored if you could kill him. -" The prostrated stallion groaned. "Don't worry he can't use magic." He stood up and stepped in front of Firestorm. "Yes, my queen."

"You still have contact to her?" the stallion asked a bit confused about what happened just this minute.

"Sure." He answered with a smile on his face and punched the alicorn right in its face which caused its sight to blur; while it was stunned Firebolt rammed his hoof into its chest and forced it to the ground where he knocked it out with an accurate blow. "And you really thought that I would let you go if something goes wrong." He smirked while the changelings lifted the unconscious body up to carry it towards the entrance.

"This will definitely be my last operation." He mumbled while he waited inside the gap for his changelings to bring the body to him, but they got stopped by some guards. "It's ok! He's a prisoner of mine!" the stallion yelled and the guards let the small group pass. Finally they made it into the gap and placed Firestorm on the fleshy and wet floor. The gap closed slowly and swallowed the whole group.

Slime-covered they arrived at the main room inside the creature where dozens of armored changelings awaited them. "Ah, my beloved subject is back." Scarabus said and stepped towards the group, "And you've brought me a present. Isn't that lovely?"

"It's all for you, my queen." Firebolt said and some tentacles shot down from the ceiling, twined around Firestorm and lifted him up. The stallion tried to step towards his friend, but some tentacles shot out of the ground and hold him back. "What will you do with him?" he asked while he tried to send one of his subjects, but they were also entangled by tentacles.

"The same I did with you." The queen answered evilly laughing, "And you're gonna help me with that!"

The stallion tried to free himself, but a few moments later he stopped moving and stared in trance to the captured Firestorm.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't figure out your plan? Huh?!" She yelled while she took over the control of Firebolt and his subjects. "And now you'll really prevent him from using his magic!"

The stallion's horn began to glow and a golden bubble appeared around Firestorm. "As you wish, my queen!" he said and the bubble got smaller until it was only around the tied up alicorn's horn.

"You are absent-minded. And your queen isn't enjoying this." Scarabus said and stepped towards one of the trapped changelings. "Whatever you've done to my subjects I'll free them." She rammed her teeth into the changeling's throat and Firebolt gave a wince of pain. The green blood squirted at her black body as she bit through the artery. Finally she tore out the throat of the changeling and he slumped down where the body remained motionless. "That is what happens to traitors. And that is what will happen to you – except you show me that you're still loyal to me."

Firestorm stirred and the tentacles tightened their grasp which caused him a few problems to breathe. He opened his eyes slowly, winking and the first thing he saw was that a golden cloudlet left the body of a slumped down changeling and flew towards Firebolt who absent-mindedly stared at him, but something seemed to be strange; he watched the stallion for a few minutes, but he wasn't even winking a single time. Firestorm's head was still aching, but he knew that something was wrong; the plan must've failed even if he wasn't sure anymore if Firebolt told him the truth.

"Look at him! He'll be what you supposed to be!" Scarabus yelled and killed another trapped changeling and another golden cloudlet flew towards the staring stallion, "I wanted you to be my king, but then you betrayed me!"

Another tentacle shot down from the ceiling and twined around Firestorms neck.

"I could've given you anything you wanted, but now you've lost everything!" Scarabus took a sword from one of her loyal guards and beheaded one of Firebolt's changeling's which immediately slumped down and remained motionless at the ground. "You should feel the pain that I had to feel as you killed my subjects!" She rammed the chitin-sword into the chest of her fourth victim.

Firebolt winced and felt the pain of his dying subject as if the blade stuck in his own chest and a few moments later the whole pain was gone as fast as it came. The body slumped down and the cloudlet flew toward the stallion. "Stop –it!" he groaned and all of his remaining subjects slumped simultaneously down and the eight remaining cloudlets flew towards him. "Stop it. You won. – If you'll let him go I'll be all yours."

"You still don't get it. I lost my trust in you!" She hissed stepping towards him, "You aren't a member of this hive anymore!"

"But-" the alicorn tried to say, still starring at Firestorm.

"I've found a new king for me. A much more powerful king than you would've ever been." Scarabus said and forced him to his knees. "He'll be the father of a new generation of changelings." She added pointing on Firestorm.

"I'll be what?!" the stallion, who had followed their conversation awhile, asked startled.

"You'll be my new king." The changeling queen said and a tentacle shot down from the ceiling while five other tentacles twined around Firebolt's body and pressed him down to the ground; his view was still fixated on Firestorm.

"Stop your spell!" the stallion shouted as he saw his friend's glowing horn.

"I - I can't, she's controlling my body." He groaned and saw that the tentacle had found his way into the blonde stallion's mouth. "I'm sorry."

Firestorm rolled his eyes as the tentacle went deeper and deeper until it reached his brain where it placed the implant which allowed Scarabus to control him. While this tentacle was on his way out of the stallion another one shot out of the ground in front of Firebolt and bore its way into his mouth. Slowly it made his way to his brain where it destroyed the part of his brain which allowed him to perform magic, but before the tentacle could leave his body the stallion closed his mouth and the sharp teeth cut off the tentacle. Green slime dripped out of his mouth while two tentacles twined around his hind legs and lifted him up. Meanwhile the other tentacles had put down Firestorm and went back from where they had come from.

"Kill him and you are worthy enough to breed." Scarabus said as she saw that the stallion regained his consciousness, slowly. "Kill him and you'll get whatever you want."

"Just as you wish, my queen." The stallion answered while he lifted his body up and turned towards Firebolt who was hanging headlong in a distance of about twenty meters. He pawed the ground before he charged at the vulnerable stallion. A few moments later Firestorm pierced with his horn Firebolt's body and caused a profusely bleeding wound as he pulled it out. His horn was covered in green blood and strains of blood ran down his face. As he turned around to walk back to Scarabus the tentacles dropped the wounded stallion who landed rudely on the ground. Firebolt followed him crawling and grabbed one of his hind legs. "You – have – to – fight – it!" he groaned as the stallion looked down at him, but all Firestorm did was shaking off the alicorn before he stepped back to the changeling queen.

"I said you should kill him!" she hissed and Firestorm smiled. "He'll be dead in a few moments. I just wanted to see him suffering."

Firebolt lifted his body on his back and pressed his front hooves upon the wound in order to stop the bleeding, but still he lost too much blood. "I don't know what you've hit, but it must be important." He said with a pained chuckle before his body went limp and changed back to his changeling form.

"It's done, he's gone." The stallion said while smiling and Scarabus stepped beside the deceased changeling.

"That isn't Firebolt!" she hissed angrily while she looked down at the body.

"Trust me; it was him even if it wasn't his body."

"Are you sure?" she asked doubting and used her left front hoof to roll the body on its rump, but as she felt that her hoof was tingling she withdrew it.

"Firebolt died together with this body."

Scarabus smiled and stepped away. "Follow me, my little sweetie. – It's time for you to become my king." She whispered, but Firestorm didn't hear her; he heard her voice in his head instead. It took awhile until he realized that he was meant, but then he followed her into her bedchamber; a room whose walls looked like those of a stomach, in the center of it was something like a tongue which served the changeling queen as bed. The stallion looked around and saw another exit on the other side of the room.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked in a demanding tone while she waited for him, lying on her bed with her bottom towards him, "It's not pleasant to let your queen waiting."

"I'm already here." The blonde alicorn said after he lay down beside her. The queen rolled him on his back and lay upon him.

"It's –" he tried to say but she bend down and kissed him; her tongue twined around his. "an honor for me." He finished in his thoughts.

"Shh… Stop talking and ruining that special moment." She said mentally and he forced his erected member into her, but after a few moments she stopped suddenly to kiss him and moaned with pleasure.

"Fight it." She gasped and Firestorm froze in shock as he heard those words. "Fight it, you don't have to be her slave."

"Get out of her!" he yelled and tried to push her off of his body, but she pressed his forelegs to the bed.

"No!" the queen said and her horn began to glow, "I'm going to finish my job even if you're trying to stop me."

"Get out of her, you bastard!" Firestorm yelled as he recovered himself. In a moment of distraction he pushed her off of his body and nailed the changeling queen down on the bed. The stallion shot a beam at her and forced Firebolt out of her body. He shot two more beams at him, but they went through his body as if it wasn't there.

"It's too late, you can't stop it anymore." Firebolt said with a smile on his face while his body went bigger and bigger. He lifted his body up and stood on his hind legs. Slowly the spirit of the stallion stretched out his forelegs so that his body formed a cross. Firestorm kept shooting beams at him and as Scarabus regained her consciousness she tried to stop him as well. One beam after another went through him without causing any damage while he grew and his eyes began to burn. "Scarabus! Your time has come!" he groaned in pain. "I gave you a second chance, but you didn't take it and now the time for you to go has come!"

"Not if I can stop you!" the blonde stallion yelled and blocked Firebolt's way to the changeling queen.

"Nopony can stop me! It's far too late!" he answered while the heat inside the room rose which caused the flesh of Scarabus' bed to cook. As Scarabus saw that she ran out of the room in panic and tried to find an exit, but a few moments later the whole Hive and the area around it was wrapped in flames. She screamed in pain as she felt that her body was burning as well as those of her subjects and her home. Finally the changeling queen arrived at the last door out of the Hive, but the burned flesh of the door didn't react to her order and denied to open. She was trapped in her own home and she knew she was going to perish in the flames of Firebolt's spell if she wouldn't be able to find a way out.


	36. The Final Battle

**Chapter 36: The Final Battle**

An hour earlier in the swiftly excavated trenches near the city of Seaddle. Shadow Hunter and Night Hawk prepared Firebolt's soldiers while Thunderwing prepared the equestrian and his own troops.

Ten minutes later Thunderwing gave the command to attack and two ponies stepped out of the trenches. Both of them wore heavy full-body armor and a strange looking machine was attached to each of their flanks; the machines were rectangular and had an opening in each end. The changelings opened fire with their bows while the two ponies stepped towards the enemy lines. In a distance of about thirty meters to the Equestrian line they stopped, rammed their hind legs into the ground and leaned a bit forward as if they prepared the arrival of the enemy ground forces.

"In position." Both of them said calmly in the knowledge that those primitive weapons wouldn't pierce their armor. The other fifteen of Firebolt's soldiers prepared for their deployment and were ready to charge at the enemy lines.

"Fire!" Shadow answered and went with Night Hawk towards the rest of her comrades.

"Roger that." The two confirmed and the machines began to hum; only a second later they opened fire. The missiles, which were the size of a normal pony's leg, left the machines with such a force that almost caused the two ponies to go down. The missiles flew towards the enemy lines, but as they hit the soft ground, they simply got stuck and nothing happened. The two ponies fired missile by missile, but it didn't seem as if they cause any damage which made the changelings laugh at them.

Suddenly the machines stopped humming and made a clicking noise instead. "Out of ammo." They reported and detached the machines from their bodies.

"Is the charge on its place?" Shadow asked.

"Confirmed."

"Prepare for the detonation!" she yelled and the two ponies hit the dirt. "5 – 4 –" The mare yelled those numbers as loud as she could so that every pony could hear them; even the changelings heard her, but they thought that she counted down in order to tell her troops when to attack.

"3 - 2 – 1 – TAKE COVER!" Shadow yelled and the missiles exploded which covered the enemy trenches in a deadly firestorm; the loud noise forced the ponies to cover their ears. Dirt and body parts were launched into the air; some of them flew to the Equestrian line and landed between the warriors. A few younger warriors from Nordheim got scared as a shredded body landed in front of their hooves.

"Get ready! - " the mare yelled as she saw that the flames began to perish. " – CHAAARGE!"

The nineteen heavy armored ponies jumped up and charged at the enemy's line; the resistance was almost gone, only a few arrows flew towards them, but most of the enemies were dead or retreated. Soon they arrived at the enemy trench and jumped in; five changelings awaited them, but as they saw their enemies they retreated as well.

"Stop and we'll spare you!" Shadow yelled and raised her right front hoof. She gave the changelings a few seconds to stop, but as they didn't she aimed and shot. The bullet left the small firearm which was attached to her hoof and flew towards the changeling in the back of the small group; it hit his head and the projectile pierced it. The bullet left the changeling's head through his right eye and sprayed his brain at the others before it hit one of the other's back; the changeling crashed into the ground and remained there while the others continued retreating. The mare stepped towards the wounded creature, "I told you to stop." She put her hoof at his throat. "You had your chance." The blade shot out of her boot and pierced the changeling's neck.

"Catch up!" she ordered after one of the soldiers had reported that the trench was secured. Immediately the army of Equestria and Nordheim began to move.

"Protect the flanks and speed up a bit – We can't wait every few minutes until you decide to catch up!" the mare yelled while Thunderwing stepped towards her. "Remember that we're only the distraction, so slow down a bit." He reminded her.

"The plans have changed!" Shadow shot back. "We'll finish them off! – Here and now!"

"But –"

"Just follow my orders!" she cut him off and turned towards her comrades. "Next attack in three minutes, it doesn't matter whether they're ready or not."

"You heard her!" Thunderwing yelled after turning towards his army. "So hurry up!"

A few minutes later the nineteen heavy armored ponies were ready for their next fight and waited at Shadow's command. Their armors were covered with a thin layer of dust and a few of them had splashes of green blood on it. "Get ready!" The mare yelled and the ponies stood up. She stepped out of the trench and straight to the enemy line. In a distance of fifty meters she stopped and the changelings opened fire at her. The armored alicorn raised its hoof and aimed at one of them. "Surrender and we'll spare your lives!" she said, but the changelings still shot arrow after arrow.

She activated the micro which was integrated into her helmet; she didn't say anything but the others could hear the noise the arrows made as they were reflected by her helmet. Minutes passed and nothing happened, but suddenly she lowered her hoof and approached the changelings. The mare entered the enemy trench and was immediately attacked by them, but their attacks didn't cause any harm to her. Unimpressed she walked along the trench until she found what she searched for, the changeling who seemed to be an officer.

"Surrender and we'll spare your lives." She repeated in a calm tone while raising her hoof again.

"No way!" the changeling answered.

Shadow shook her head slightly and shot. The bullet pierced his body lengthwise and left it close to his butthole and sprayed blood upon the changelings who stood behind him. His heart was still intact which allowed him to realize that his decision was wrong; he believed that his queen would save him and his troops, but now he knew that she wouldn't come and help. Panting he lay on the ground losing a lot of blood and the mare stepped closer to him. "You had your chance, but -" She said while kneeling down; by this time the changelings had stopped attacking her. "Get ready." She ordered her troops without letting the changeling officer know it.

"- you still can save your troops lives." Shadow waited a few moments, but she didn't get any response. She looked at him and recognized that he had passed away. Slowly she stood up and asked for a second in command, but there was none. "What a pity for you!" She smirked behind her helmet.

"What's up? When should we attack?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Now." The mare answered coldly and began to attack the remaining changelings; one after another became a victim of her blade. Soon she met the others who had fought their way towards her and together they pushed back the changelings for about fifteen minutes. But suddenly their push was stopped as they spotted a huge firestorm at the horizon roughly where they suspected the Hive. Even as the troops of Equestria and Nordheim stopped fighting the changelings didn't gain the mastery.

"Stop fighting!" The dark blue alicorn yelled as it saw that the changelings fell back. "Capture them instead!"

One changeling after another was captured by the allied forces. The firestorm grew in size until it perished as fast as it had appeared. The warriors charged deeper into the enemy territory until they reached a formerly grassy landscape, but all the grass was burned, even the few trees were burned and burned-out changeling shells laid everywhere; sometimes they found a living enemy, but most of them were dead.

Soon the troops entered an area whose surface was covered by a thin layer of glass which made a cracking noise whenever the ponies took a step. Some of the Equestrian warriors got wounded as they stepped into the broken bits of glass because some of them had lost their horseshoes during the war.

"Send Shining Armor over here!" Thunderwing yelled as the eleventh pony stepped into a shard of glass. Shortly after the white unicorn stallion who was wearing the armor of the Captain of the Royal Canterlot guard which was in a purple color with golden borders teleported besides him.

"Good that you're here." The king said before Shining Armor got the chance to say anything. "I want you and your troops to go back to Seaddle and guard the prisoners."

"What?!" the stallion shouted out. "Why?"

"Your troops aren't well equipped and due to this we had a few casualties. – They were wounded because they haven't got any horseshoes. And I really don't want that your troops to get hurt when they aren't fighting." The alicorn explained in a calm tone, "Please don't misunderstand me, your troops fought well, but it won't help us if they get hurt because of such a small thing."

"Well…" the unicorn answered while breaking the glass beneath him with his hooves, "Maybe you're right. They fought long enough and they really need a break."

"Then we'll meet again after our return to Seaddle." Thunderwing said and stepped back to his troops. "Be careful when we're marching on!" he said a stern tone. "This terrain seems to be more dangerous than we thought and we lost our Equestrian allies."

The murmur began as he mentioned that their allies were gone. The warriors saw that the Equestrians were marching back to the city and they were afraid that their allies had betrayed them.

"Lacking of good enough equipment they can't continue with us and I sent them back to Seaddle!" The king explained and the murmur stopped.

While the Equestrians were on their way back the army of Nordheim moved on carefully and the closer they came to the center of the firestorm the thicker the layer of glass became. Soon the glass was thick enough to carry their weight and the chance of getting hurt was nearly eliminated. They carried on and the warriors got closer and closer to the center where they found the burned-out ruin of the Hive.

"Search for survivors!" The dark blue alicorn ordered and about twenty ponies entered the still smoking ruin. They searched for about ten minutes, but there was no sign of any living pony and so they returned to their leader. "We couldn't find any survivors." An earth pony whose coat was in an ocher color reported.

"Did you search for the mortal remains of Firestorm?" he asked.

"Not in this short period of time."

"Go for it."

"We're on our way!" The earth pony answered and the twenty warriors went back into the ruin and searched again. Thunderwing ordered a few more ponies into the ruin to help the others, but they found nothing else than a few burned-out shells of some changelings who had the luck to be inside the Hive during the firestorm. Finally after about half an hour the pony went again to his king, but this time it seemed as if it didn't want to deliver him the news that their search was unsuccessful. The pony stepped hesitantly towards the king; its ears hang down as well as its head. "I-I'm sorry, my lord." The pony began. "We couldn't find anything else than those shells." The pony pointed at the pile of changeling-shells the other ponies had made. "T-There's no sign of your brother."

"Nothing?" the stallion asked while raising an eyebrow and the pony shook its head. "That could be good."

The optimism of its king confused the pony, but it made the pony calm down a bit before it returned to its comrades.

"Did your warriors find anything?" Shadow asked after she had appeared behind Thunderwing.

"No." he answered calmly, "Did your scouts find anypony in the area around?"

"No, but where could they be?"

"I have no idea. –" The stallion said in a sincere tone. "But we should go back, maybe they're there."

"Why should they be in Seaddle?" the mare asked incredulously. "- They must be somewhere around here!"

"My warriors searched for them, but found no pony."

"They must be here! - Search again!" she yelled, but no pony listened to her.

"Calm down." Thunderwing tried unsuccessfully to sooth her. "I promise you that I will send a few ponies to continue the search, but now we have to go back, the upcoming night will make it impossible for us to go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said and turned towards his warriors. "We'll march back to Seaddle and continue the search tomorrow!"

The ponies spread out and called for their comrades. A few minutes later they were ready to march back; the warriors formed a marching column and Thunderwing took his place in front of the column. "Forward march!" he yelled and the army began to move.


	37. The Letter

**Chapter 37: The Letter**

At nightfall the army arrived at the city gates where a pale green earth pony awaited them eagerly. As they were within hearing the pony began to speak, "Who of you is Shadow Hunter?"

"That's me!" The mare said and stepped towards the pony while the rest of the army continued marching into the city. "Did Firebolt send you?"

"No." The pony answered a bit scared by the view of the armored mare. "But there's a creature awaiting you."

"A creature?" she asked incredulously, "What kind of creature?"

"I don't know, but it wants to meet you." The pony said. "Follow me and I'll bring you to it."

"I'm right behind you." Shadow answered and followed the earth pony who stepped towards the Equestrian HQ.

Fifteen minutes later the two ponies reached the wooden building which was guarded by a few Equestrian guards. They entered and went along a few corridors before they entered a small room through a wooden door which again was guarded by several guards.

Inside the badly illuminated room waited a creature that looked a bit like a Timberwolf. The creature stepped towards the mare as she stopped in the center of the room. "Who are you?" Shadow asked and prepared to defend herself.

"I'm Avahnur." The creature answered with a smile on her face. "And you must be Shadow Hunter."

"You're right. – Tell me why you're here."

"I've got a letter for you." The Timberlynx said and a sealed letter appeared in front of her.

"A letter by whom?" The mare asked curios while picking the letter with her magic.

"Firebolt told me to –"

"You met him?" she cut her off and took off her helmet. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know where he's now, he ordered me to bring a mare back to Seaddle and to deliver that letter." She explained. "He told me that he wants to destroy the Hive."

"That's all?"

"That's all I know."

"Ok, thank you." Shadow said, broke the seal and began to read.

_Dear my beloved Shadow Hunter,_

_You know that I'm not a pony of many words, so don't expect a novel._

_You know that every war claims many victims. You know that I was a victim of this war, but that isn't enough. There's only one way to stop the war, but the price is high; maybe too high, but I have to pay it. It has been a hard decision for me. _

_I know that I've promised you that I will return and I'm really sorry that I can't keep it. – I won't return, neither as pony nor as ghost._

_I'm sorry that our time together is over and I really wish that we would have had more of it. I'm sorry that I haven't told you this face-to-face, but I feared that you won't let me go._

_Don't wait for my return and search for another stallion instead who you want to life with._

_Please don't blame me; I did this for you to have a safe and peaceful life._

_In love _

_Bolt_

Tears ran down her cheek while she read the letter. Now she knew what happened to him; he had sacrificed himself in order to stop the war. "H-How could he?" she sobbed and sank to the floor. "Why did he leave me alone?"

"He really loves you. I'm sure of that, wherever he is now, he'll think of you." Avahnur tried to sooth the mare and grew a few branches out of the wooden floor. The branches covered the pony who was mourning for her coltfriend.

"If you excuse me, but I want to follow my own way now." The Timberlynx said and stepped towards the door.

"P-Please w-wait." She sobbed and the creature stopped and turned around. "W-what do you k-know about him?"

"I don't know much about him -"Avahnur told her "But I know that he was a good pony."

"D-Do you think that he doesn't love me anymore?"

"As I already told you, I don't know much about him."

"Tell me!"

"He loves you more than any other pony."

"Really?" the mare asked while looking with her tear covered eyes at the Timberlynx.

"Really." She confirmed to the mare and left.

"I-I miss you." Shadow sobbed and after a while she fell asleep.

**A/N: This was the last chapter of "The Great War". I hope you liked it and maybe you'll leave a review so that I know that you like them^^**

**The next two stories take place at the same time and are still WIP; as soon as they are long enough I'll start uploading the first chapters.**


End file.
